Kuroinu the Rebellion: Noble Knight Route
by Mart-kos99k
Summary: My response to Wimblegurk Brigade's challenge; Mark Levantain is the son of Claudia Levantain, one of the seven women in charge of the 7 fortresses that keep the world of Austia safe from the Dark Fortress. After a great battle Mark is tasked with bringing the Dark Elf queen Olga Discordia to justice. Instead he discovers a dark conspiracy that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Kuroinu: The Rebellion Prologue

This is my response to Wimblegurk Brigade's challenge. I've opted to take the Noble route as for which version of it I've decided to take the knight squire route. Since this is a hentai series I'm taking the traditional harem route. Whether or not Claudia joins is still something I'm thinking over. I don't own Kuroinu or it's characters (minus any and all OC's) in anyway, shape, or form. Well without further to do…...

This world of ours was made up of a single continent… but this continent, Austia, was the home of many different races of all shapes and sizes; Humans, Elves, Demi-humans, and of course Demons. Many of these beings existed in peace but the outlands of the north were the home of the evilest and most grotesque Demons, the kind that ever since they were born were hated by all other forms of life.

These demons would cause much death and destruction where ever they went; defiling and corrupting the bodies of the innocent, taking their livestock. These were only a few of the countless atrocities they committed… and they rejoiced in it. Hostilities eventually came to a head when a dark fortress called "The Black Fort" was suddenly created several hundred centuries ago at the border of the outlands without any word of warning.

Everything within the periphery of the fortress was corrupted and destroyed. The once fertile land was turned into a massive wasteland by the same black magic that created the fortress in the span of a single night. There was no such thing as day or night, the sky was as crimson as freshly spilt blood, the air was corrupted with poisonous gas, the land became so barren no plant dared to grow in it, and finally the crystal clear waters of its lakes and rivers became murky, inhospitable swamps.

This land was ruled by a single beautiful Dark Elf who ruled from within the fortress. It was due to her that the area around the fortress came to be known as "the land of the Black Queen." The demonic beings and creatures that lived there were given great power by the residual dark magic and took great advantage of their new found strength by attacking the various lands that surrounded the fortress. To counter this rising threat the various countries that had become victim to these attacks entered into an alliance with each other.

Seven great fortresses were constructed around the marshes within the span of a month's time; The haste was due to one reason. The High Elves had predicted long ago that their goddess would be reborn as a High Elf girl, Celestine Lucullus. The girl that she was reborn as had predicted the fortress' sudden appearance and the crisis it would create sooner than anyone else and was deemed holy by the Church.

Warriors from all over assembled in response to the Elves call to unity. Celestine was placed in charge of one fortress while the other six countries in the alliance each called for their greatest warrior to lead the other fortresses. Six women stepped up in response; Princess knights Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire, Shrine Maiden Kaguya, Leader of the mercenaries Maia, The Demi-human child prodigy Lou Lou, and the greatest knight of the great Levantain family Claudia Levantain.

These seven women were the greatest hope of the races of Austia.

A/N

I had to pause and re-watch a few of the first episode's dialogue to write this although there were a few parts I added myself. Like the title says this is just the prologue to help set the mood. My OC will appear in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle at Dawn

Kuroinu Chapter 1: Battle at Dawn

Before I begin the chapter first of all I'd like to say that Kuroinu doesn't really mention much about geography so I may have to make up some places as I go along.

Secondly because of this series' nature I may also have to create histories/back stories for certain characters since they tell very little about the men and women in the series. Don't worry I intend to stay as true to the characters as I possibly can.

And finally, since there is no mention of which of the women control which fortress (at least based on what I've watched and remember) I'll have to assign fortresses. If you perhaps have the game and know which character controls what fortress, then kindly tell me and I shall correct it. Well then with all that said and done on with the story.

Darkness covered the lands of the great Kestat Plains with small streams of light coming from over the horizon. The Kestat Plains was normally a peaceful place near the fortress of Rad, it was a popular gathering place for families and friends and enjoy life through games or parties, but on this day however the people gathering there didn't do so for such peaceful intentions.

Two large forces had come together for one thing and one thing only, battle. On one side was a collection of creatures that many people detested, Orcs; large, brutish creatures who resemble a combination of man and swine. The majority of Orcs were less than intelligent creatures who more often than not worked independently from one another and mostly sought either to consume, or violate women to create more of them. These creatures had gathered together however due to the magic and influence of the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia who had cast a spell of compliance on the army of creatures there.

On the opposite side however was an army of humans who sought to end their advance before they could hope to move any further. Half of the humans were knights trained from a young age to battle these creatures while the other half appeared to be dirty, unorganized, and had an appearance similar to a rag tag team of civilians or bandits, the only thing that suggested otherwise an emblem of a black dog's head next to a sword. The men who wore these symbols were mercenaries of the largest and most powerful mercenary group throughout all of Austia, The Black Hounds. At the front of the army were three figures on horseback.

The figure in the center was positioned a little further than the others so as to distinguish it as the leader and rode a white horse. The figure was a woman in her early 30's with cream-colored skin, azure blue eyes with a beauty mark underneath her left eye, and had her long light tan hair tied in a bun.

She wore silver and gold armor that covered her shoulders, arms, legs, part of her waist, and part of her E-cup size breasts which left only her mid-section exposed and only a small bikini-like cloth to cover up the rest of her lower body. She wore a silver and gold headpiece, and wore a long double edged sword on the left side of her waist. The woman looked down at the collection of roaring Orcs in great disdain. This woman was Claudia Levantain, the wife of Klaus Levantain, of **the** Great Levantain family.

The Levantain family was one of the most well-known noble families throughout all of Austia. They produced many great knights throughout Austia's history, the current standing head of the family, Greaves Levantain, was no exception. He personally trained and taught his daughter Claudia everything she needed to know to become a holy knight, one capable of continuing the great Levantain name. However rather than marry a noble she married a scholar at the young age of 18, Klaus Curtis a man who despite being quite intelligent offered very little else to the family. Yet despite whatever her father had to say about this, she was still selected by Celestine Lucullus to be one of the **Seven Shield Princesses,** the title placed upon the seven women that were in charge of the seven fortresses that protected Austiafrom the forces of the Black Fortress.

This bit of news had sated her father's desire for prestige… he decided to allow the marriage under one condition; Produce a strong heir for the family.

To her left stood riding a black horse was a dark skinned man. He wore a combination of leather and metal armor and wielded a large sword with one arm that for normal people required the use of two hands to even lift off the ground. He wore the symbol of the Black hounds on a piece of red armor on his left shoulder. The man reeked of booze, had an exceedingly dark 5'o clock shadow, and even possessed a scar just over his left eye. This man was Vault. No one knew his real name or who he was before he formed the Black Hound mercenaries but what people did know was that he was quite ambitious and that his troops were one of the best chances humanity had.

Finally, riding a gray horse on Claudia's right, was a knight wearing a suit of armor of the most unusual design. The armor was white in appearance for the most part with accents of red around the waist and feet and blue around the upper chest and elbow areas. There was a long but curved gray sword that hung at his side. The helmet design however was the most striking part of the armor; the chin guard was red, a face place that covered his mouth and nose, and the forehead area possessed a large yellow crest in the shape of a large V. Overall the knight looked more like some kind of golem than a person.

The knight motioned for his horse to move next to Claudia so that he could speak with her, as the horse moved he removed his helmet which revealed a young teenage man of 16 years old with blue eyes and short cut tan hair, quite similar to Claudia. This knight was Claudia's squire as well as….

"Mother, the troops are ready and our archers are positioned in the far back as you requested armed with the explosive arrows that Lady Lou Lou created." –The teenager was none other than Mark Levantain, Claudia's son. Claudia had gotten pregnant with him quite early on in her marriage to Klaus which accounted for her surprisingly youthful appearance despite being a mother. Even before Mark was old enough to start receiving the education of a noble he knew he wanted to be a knight like his mother.

His mother answered his determination and took him on as her squire. It was difficult at first balancing the roles of loving mother and knight instructor but the two managed to find their balance eventually. In the mornings and early afternoons she would train him in the various things a knight should know such as horse-riding, archery, and even sparring with him in order to properly teach him the sword play of the Levantain family. At night she was a proper loving mother that spoke with him and encouraged him to do his best, unlike how other married noblewomen were with their children.

Also unlike those women and despite having numerous servants to do it for her she would sometimes do the things that commoner women would do for their children; making dinner, helping him with his studies, putting away his laundry, and even playing with him when he had no one else to spend time with. Mark considered himself quite fortunate to have a mother like her. Recently however, around 1 year ago, Mark had started to join his mother when she was needed for battle to defend Rad, their home. He showed great promise in the battles he had participated in, but as he was still a squire, he was only allowed to join in when his mother did.

"Excellent, the Orcs will most likely begin their charge the moment the sun has risen and that is when we shall have our archers fire upon them. Vault and his men should be more than capable enough of taking down the leader in the back." –Claudia said looking at an especially large Orc in the back covered in heavy armor and wielding a large battle axe before turning her head to meet her son's visage.

"Actually mother about that. I would like the honor of joining Vault and his troops when they mobilize." –Mark looked at his mother with a burning determination. He wanted more than anything to have a chance at stepping out of his mother's shadow and proving he could be a knight worthy of Lady Celestine like her.

Claudia looked at her son carefully. She knew from years of being his mother that when he had that look he would not be denied, come hell or high water. She also knew that he wanted to use this chance to prove his loyalty to Lady Celestine who many people sought to devote themselves to. She sighed and turned her head over to Vault who was drinking gods know what from a flask he had on him.

"Vault, my squire will be joining you and your men when the attack commences. Should anything happen to him while he is under your command though it will be on your head." –Claudia spoke in a cold and demanding tone as she looked at him. While she would admit he and his troops were certainly a force to be reckoned with she didn't like how crass the man was. But she was professional enough to put aside those feelings to get the job done.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Lady Levantain." –Vault said screwing the cap back on his flask and storing it away and releasing a large burp.

"Thank you, Lady Levantain." –Mark would address his mother as such when it was time for business. He then made his horse come around to his mother's left and pulled up between Vault and her. As the sun started to show itself Mark heard his mother mumble a faint whisper, almost like a prayer.

"Good luck and be safe, my son." –Claudia's voice then shifted into a loud authoritative voice.

"Archers unleash hell upon these creatures. Show them what happens when they try to harm the lands protected by our goddess." –At Claudia's command the hundreds of archers in the back set their arrows ablaze and fired them into the sky as the Orcs made their march up the hill. As the arrows fell upon the orcs they would explode and throw the Orcs' formations into chaos.

"C'mon you bastards! CHAAAAAARGE!" –Vault and Mark surged forward, followed by Vault's men. Vault lifted his sword ready to skewer some Orcs as Mark drew his sword with his right hand as his left held the reins. The troops of the Black Hounds and the orcs collided with one another with human men getting smacked around by the orcs or orcs getting impaled by numerous swords, spears or whatever else the men had.

Mark's horse flew through the battle field as he cut down Orcs left and right with his sword. One Orc however got in front of the charging beast and grabbed it by the neck and tried to push it over. Mark jumped off the horse quickly and attacked the Orc with a straight thrust to the creature's heart killing it nearly instantly. Mark looked around and spotted Vault in combat with the leader. As he made his way over to assistant Vault he dodged falling bodies, blades and clubs, and had to stop for a few moments to fight one or several orcs. Orcs were known for their size and strength but several expertly placed slashes to the joints of the legs or arms were enough to disarm and bring down the large monsters.

Finally, Mark arrived by Vault's side, covered in blood from the creatures.

"Sir Vault, are you alright?" –Mark looked at Vault's appearance carefully. He had apparently cut straight through the army to get to the leader based on the amount of blood on him. He also appeared to be quite winded based on how heavy he was breathing and how hard he was sweating. He was leaning heavily on his sword while the leader, while possessing several injuries here and there, appeared to be just fine.

"About time you showed up you little shit. Careful this ugly motherfucker is hard as iron." –Vault said as he picked himself off of his sword. The leader stood there eyeing the new arrival carefully. The creature caught his scent earlier and looked up from where he came. It saw Claudia looking down on it from atop the hill and let out a large roar. Seeing such a beautiful woman here, it knew that she would make an excellent sex slave for its army.

Mark's eyes narrowed knowing full well what the creature was thinking about and automatically knew he wanted to defeat this thing himself. He could never allow a foul creature like this to get anywhere near his knight instructor and mother.

"Sir Vault, please hang back. I will take care of this creature." –Mark

"Yeah right and let you hog all the fun? You must be more drunk than I am." –Vault

"Please sir. When I take this thing down its troops will begin to panic and scatter. While Lady Levantain and her knights begin to pursue them they will need your skills in ensuring the job is done correctly as opposed to sloppily. Something I'm sure a mercenary like you, sir can understand." –Mark looked at Vault as he was contemplating Mark's words. All good mercenaries made sure that their job was done correctly so as to ensure good relations with their clients and increase their reputation for future ones. Finally, he released a big sigh and turned around to look at the battle behind them.

"Fine, just don't go dying after that little speech of yours, alright?" –Vault ran into the fray and started cleaving his way through the enemy orcs with his sword.

"No promises." –Mark said before suddenly jumping to the left without looking. In his place was the large blade of the Orc leader who had hoped to cleave him in two while he was chatting with his friend.

"Now then let's get started. In fights with Power-type fighters like you and Vault going at each other it's whoever has the superior defense that wins. But that shouldn't prove much of a problem to me since-"–Before Mark can finish the Orc charged him and again tried to cleave him in two with a vertical slash. Mark ducked low and horizontally slashed at a small gap in the leader's armor where his Achilles tendon was. Instantly the creature was brought down do its knee after receiving it.

"Against a speed and technique type like me it's a simple matter of targeting the right openings in your armor." –Mark dodged a fist from the creature and stabbed his sword through another gap in the armor only this time where it's wrist was. The sword kept the creature's arm pinned to the ground as he began to twist it before pulling it out once more.

On one arm and one leg any normal person would except their defeat and/or impending death but the Orc leader was determined to, at the very least, bring this annoying human down with it. It wildly swung its axe around determined to kill Mark. Mark however easily dodged and sidestepped each swing as if they were in slow motion. Years of training with his mother had made his eyes quite used to seeing the speed of another person's weapon easily.

Mark had, had enough of the creature's useless resistance and decided to end it. He rushed forward and cut off the arm that held the Orc's axe before getting behind the Orc and finally stabbing it through the back of its head. The Leader's death cry reverberated throughout the entire battlefield and caused many to stop in their tracks. The Orcs, upon seeing the sword in their leader's head, began to panic and retreat back to whatever hell hole that spawned them. Back up on the hill Claudia smiled before drawing her sword.

"They are retreating but we will not give them that luxury. Slaughter them all!" –Claudia charged forward and as Mark had said earlier she and her knights and Vault and his men made quick work of the stragglers and the ones that tried to escape, the sun was up and many could say that the day had begun. Mark's horse pulled up alongside him when Claudia finally came over to him and dismounted her horse.

Mark removed his helmet and place held it underneath his arm and stood before his mother revealing him to be just slightly shorter than her who stood at 5.8 ft, slightly larger than the average female.

"That was a well fought battle my squire. You have certainly proved your loyalty today." –Claudia held her right arm out to Mark for a handshake. Mark took it but as soon as he did was instantly pulled into a one hell of a bear hug. His mother held her arms around his neck keeping him in place near her neck.

"I'm so proud of you my son." –Claudia whispered as several of the men, who despite the obvious signs of the two being parent and child, cheered for him to kiss her or show some other way of affection. Mark decided to take their advice but rather than on the lips he kissed her cheek and returned the hug with the arm that wasn't holding his helmet.

"Thank you Mother." –Mark said before finally separating from her.

"Now then let us return home to Rad." –Claudia told the troops as she easily mounted her horse. Mark followed suit and the two of them were joined by Vault, who was drinking from his flask again, on the trip back. The cheers and singing of the soldiers behind the three of them were loud and full of merry. When you start off the day by defeating an army of monsters how else could you feel.

A/N

And with that chapter 1 is done. I based Mark's armor on Gundam Barbatos' fourth form from Iron Blooded Orphans since as one of the main characters once said;

"Machines with that name have appeared many times at historical turning points, and has been a great influence on the history of man." (referring to the Gundam Frames)

Which I felt was appropriate for this story. Who knows maybe Mark's class change will be called Gundam (obviously he won't become a Gundam but maybe I'll give him some kind of special powers based on stuff from Gundam.) No need to worry though I plan to focus on this universe.

Also I am aware that I may have made Claudia sound a little blood thirsty towards the end there but hey when you're at war with monsters you gotta get every single one. Next chapter will have a bit more dialogue to it.


	3. Chapter 3 Birth of a Knight

Kuroinu Chapter 2: Return Home and Birth of a Knight

It was around noon when the army returned from the plains. The gate's bell rang out clear for everyone in the fortress to hear. Fortress Rad was located in heavily forested mountain and was more like a fortress town with much of its civilian population and nobility near the center while the guards, adventurers, soldiers, and other military or peacekeeping forces living near the walls. This was done so that in the event that the walls were breached they would be able to act immediately.

The massive gate lowered once they arrived and Claudia, Mark, Vault, and the many soldiers and mercenaries who fought were received with cheers, applause, music, almost making their return look more like a parade than a return.

"Hey you two, Me and my men are gonna hit up our regular inn for a party either of you interested?" –Vault said as he began to break away from the two.

"Thank you but Mark and I must return home and write our report of the battle for Lady Celestine and the other **Shield Princesses** another time perhaps." –Claudia politely declined Vault's offer but internally she was quite eager to do so. Something about Vault just rubbed her the wrong way.

"You **will** find that your payment for this battle is waiting for you at that inn of yours, Sir Vault." –Mark

"How many times I gotta tell you kid? Stop calling me sir. I ain't no knight or soldier of yours." –Vault

"Then how else would you like me to address you then." –Mark

"Just Vault kid. That's all I ask." –Vault said raising his hands us as some of the women cheered for him as he passed by.

"Very well then Vault." –Mark also waved at the numerous men, women, and children gathered near the church. The church was dedicated to the gods with a statue of the goddess that Lady Celestine was the incarnation of in the center. It was amazing how so many people were united by a single person whose kindness and beauty was matched only by her power.

He had heard tales of Celestine's power and how she only left her fortress, Feoh, either for special occasions or whenever a particularly great and dangerous threat arose. Supposedly whenever she took to the battlefield it would be alone and not a single one of the soldiers that accompanied her died as a great ray of holy light would descend upon the creatures and demons and would wipe out or purify all the creatures there.

Believe it or not though despite hearing about her and seeing the numerous pictures and statues of her Mark had never actually met lady Celestine or the other **Shield Princesses**. He had seen the other princesses from a far and heard about when they came to visit but he never had the pleasure of talking to them as he either had to focus on his training or his studies. Which made him wonder if his actions today had been worthy of them.

Mark greatly admired them for the work they did and the bravery it must have taken for them to stand step forward in defiance of the Black Queen's attacks. His mother being one of them made him feel like he had to work just as hard as they did in hope of lessening the burden that was placed upon them. Mark was pulled from his thoughts by his mother's voice.

"Mark, Mark are you alright?" –Claudia looked at her son who had been looking down and had suddenly gone quiet since the time they passed the church and said nothing to the knights as they separated from them. Mark, who had been looking down the entire time finally lifted his head and looked at his mother.

"Yes mother I was just thinking about how I should work as hard as you and the other **Princesses** to bring an end to this war." –Mark said as they finally arrived at the section of the city for nobles where their home was located. Claudia made her horse pull closer to him before reaching out with her right hand and patting him on the head with a mother's smile.

"Honestly, you need not place so much burden on yourself. It is my job to protect the lands, your willing to step out onto the battlefield gives me more than enough strength to continue the fight." –Claudia knew that Mark was always seeking a way to stop the fighting. Mark would always try to find solutions to problems that appeared before him without anyone getting hurt in the process. If he could find a way to end this war through peaceful means, then he would gladly do so. As the two drew closer to home Claudia another question had popped into her mind.

"Tell me Mark, have any ladies caught your eye recently?" –Claudia said in a teasing tone of voice. Mark was a good man and certainly many women could attest to that but for some reason he could never seem to find the right one, then again most of the women he had met were nobles who all seemed more interested in the name of Levantain than himself. Yet despite all that he still held out hope that he would find one that would see beyond the name and look at him. Claudia knew her son was a good man and wished him all the happiness she could.

Mark himself even stated that if he found another woman or women like that when he was with another that he already loved that he would love and cherish all of them equally. Claudia, despite being traditionally raised in a monogamous household accepted this and knew that woman or those women would be the luckiest in the world to have someone like her son as her or their husband.

"No mother I have not." –Mark said knowing full well that his mother was trying to get a rise out of him. Claudia was about to respond when she spotted a man wearing a familiar brown hat, a pale green shirt, a red vest like hooded jacket, and yellow pants with black shoes. She motioned for her horse to speed up to the man and then stop when she was closer to him.

"Excuse me sir? Do you require a lift home?" –Claudia said with a knowing smile on her face as the man turned to her. He had dark, gray hair and wore glasses; overall one would think him quite older than he actually appeared.

"If you are heading towards the Levantain mansion then yes I would greatly appreciate one young lady." –The man answered back with a smile of his own as he tried to mount the horse.

"Flattery will get you no where sir. I am happily married to the most wonderful man and that same man has gifted me with the most wonderful son." –Claudia said grabbing the man by collar and pulling him up onto the horse.

"And I am quite fortunate to have them both as my wife and son." –The man stated as he wrapped his hands around her waist. This man was Klaus Levantain, formerly Curtis, and was Claudia's husband. Klaus was a scholar and was still attending school when he first met his wife. According to him the moment they saw each other something inside the two of them just clicked. Mark pulled up to them as Claudia's horse began to move again.

"Good morning father or perhaps I should say good afternoon?" –Mark

"Good afternoon to you as well Mark. From what I've heard it seems you've played quite the crucial role in the battle earlier." –Klaus said to his son as the three of them drew closer to their home which would soon be within view.

"Indeed he did. He slew the Orc's leader and as a result was able to prevent the loss of many more lives." –Claudia said in a matter of fact tone.

"Come now if it wasn't for Vault weakening it and keeping it occupied by the time I arrived I wouldn't have been able to defeat it so quickly." –Mark responded as he scratched his cheek out of embarrassment of the praise he was getting from his parents. He was used to receiving it but hearing it from his parents made him quite happy. Finally, the three of them arrived at the mansion that served as their home and were met with the various maids, butlers, and other servants that lived or worked there.

"""Welcome home Lady Levantain and Lords Levantain.""" –They greeted them in unison as two butlers walked forward to take Mark and Claudia's horses back to the stables as the three of them dismounted. The three of them walked into the mansion, it was a large space with a grand stair case that served as the center of the mansion and it's many rooms. They moved to the left of the stairs and walked down the hall before stepping into a large room where two servants stood holding their clothing for the day next to two large folding screens.

The one on the left held a simple but beautiful blue silk dress while the one on the right held a simple white dress shirt with black pants. Claudia and Mark each moved to their respective screens and began to remove their armor and once they were done the servants handed them their clothing.

"Mark given this morning's battle training is cancelled for the day." –Claudia said as she undid her hair, allowing it to fall down to her back.

"That's quite unfortunate I was looking forward to our sparring match. Today was going to be the day I finally beat you mother." –Mark said as he stepped out from behind the screen looking quite relaxed in his clothing. Despite the numerous times they sparred it was always his mother that emerged victorious. Mark had made it one of his personal goals to defeat his mother.

Claudia stepped out from behind her screen looking nothing like she did before. The dress was quite conservative compared to her armor yet still showed off her feminine curves quite well and showed just enough of her upper cleavage to be considered modest.

"Don't get too full of yourself young man, you are still a hundred years too early to defeat me." Claudia said as she walked over and flicked Mark's forehead with a finger. Klaus let out a small chuckle as he watched the exchange. The three of them soon left the room and made their way to the living room to rest and relax however when they arrived someone was already there.

She was around Mark's height at 5 foot 6 and had marvelous green eyes. Her pale, almost white, blond hair stretched down to her legs. She wore a revealing white robe and a brown strap hung from a circlet just beneath her breasts that covered her modesty.

To top it off she had two types of crowns; the first was worn on the top of her head and was a made to look like a wreath while the second was worn around her forehead and was an amazingly crafted gold. But the thing about the beauty that caught Mark's attention were here ears, they were long and pointed like a knife.

Mark did not need to be a scholar to figure out that the person before him was the one woman that was the spiritual center of the alliance and was his mother's superior. Mark was about to say something when he was suddenly pulled to the ground. It took him a moment to realize that his mother and father were kneeling on the ground and that it was his mother's arm that had brought him to the ground.

"Lady Celestine it is an honor to have you grace our home with your presence this day. I must apologize for my son's behavior just now as well as for not having anything prepared for you." –Claudia kept her head down and released her son's arm as he finally positioned himself in a proper kneeling position.

"Please you need not worry yourself over that. You may also stand as well I would never dream of making you kneel in your own home like this." –Celestine's voice was clear and full of kindness. The family stood up as Celestine approached them.

"As for why I am here it is to handle a couple of important of matters Claudia. Please show me to your study, and bring your son and husband as they will want to be there as well." –Celestine initially led the group out of but was quickly replaced by Claudia when they began to move up the stairs. The group was quiet as they moved through the house and passed the servants that would bow down to them.

Finally, as the group drew closer to the study Mark rushed ahead and opened the door for them. Claudia and Klaus were the first to enter. Celestine stopped for a moment and turned to Mark right as she was about to step inside.

"Thank you. You are Claudia's son and squire correct? I see that you have a very kind soul within you." –Celestine smiled as she said those words to him before going inside. Mark could only blush and stutter incoherently before finally following her inside.

The study was large as large as the living room; equipped with its own fireplace with a pair of swords that hung over it, several bookshelves filled with various kinds of books, a large black desk, along with some wood cut chairs and a table, and finally an ornate sword was placed on the window sill behind the desk.

"Claudia would you kindly hand me that sword?" –Celestine pointed to the sword that the was behind the desk. Claudia, while a little confused about the request, complied with the request and went around the desk and took the sword to Celestine who received and held it with the utmost care.

"What I am about to do now is normally done in a more formal setting but given that time is of the essence it must be done here. Mark would kindly kneel down before me?" –Celestine looked at Mark with the utmost seriousness in her eyes. Mark looked at his parents before complying with Lady Celestine's request.

"Your loyalty to your country and people is exemplary and you have proven yourself on the battlefield several times over. Most recently your actions at the Kestat Plains has prevented the needless loss of many of the people who fought there. Mark Levantain, I shall now ask you the most important questions all squires such as yourself answer. Are you ready?" –Celestine said as she shifted the sword to her right hand. Mark looked over at his parents and took in their reactions carefully.

Klaus took off his glasses and looked at him with a proud look in his eye. Claudia on the other hand held both of her hands over mouth and nose, the look in her eyes were said that she was about ready to cry at any moment not out of sadness but of the immense amount of happiness that she was desperately fighting back. Mark knew what the questions were and he had been preparing himself for this very moment.

"I am Lady Celestine." –Mark looked up at her, ready for what would happen next. Celestine nodded and looked down into his eyes.

"Do you, Mark Levantain, swear to fight for your fellow men, regardless of who they are and where they come from?" –Celestine

"I do." –Mark

"Do you swear to fight for justice? To protect the rights of all and to ensure that even criminals are given the justice that they are due." –Celestine

"I do." –Mark

"Finally, do you swear to fight against any and all evil and tyranny that threatens this world that we live in, regardless of where it comes from and what shape it takes?" –Celestine

"I do." –Mark said as she lightly cut her left thumb with the edge of the sword before placing it on Mark's forehead and forming a cross on it. A small light appeared in her hand when she was done, when it disappeared her thumb was back to normal, as if the cut was never there.

"Then by the right of the counsel of the church, and by my will as goddess, I dub you Sir Levantain." –Celestine said as she placed the sword over Mark's right shoulder, to his left, and back to his right. Mark stood up and was hugged by both of his parents for finally becoming a knight. Celestine stood their quietly as the family celebrated before speaking up.

"I am deeply sorry to interrupt your celebration and while I wish this was my only business here today it is time I tell you my main reason for coming here." –Celestine said getting confused looks from the family.


	4. Chapter 4 First Mission

**Kuroinu Chapter 3: First Mission, Memories, and Heading Out**

The study was quiet as it's only occupants sat around the table. The mood had gone from joyous too sullen as Mark, Claudia, and Klaus sat there waiting for Lady Celestine to tell them her reason for her sudden appearance. Finally, she spoke.

"As you already know **The Black Fort** is protected by a powerful barrier and that this particular barrier generates a large amount of demonic miasma that kills anything that comes near it unless the person that created it gives someone a special seal. We have failed numerous times in trying to replicate the seal and thus shifted our attention to either finding a way around the barrier or finding the source of it and destroying it." –Celestine continued on as the family silently listened to her.

"A barrier of this size, strength, and ability requires at least three seals to maintain it. Naturally as time goes on the seal would have to be replaced at some point. Destroying even one of the seals can greatly weaken it momentarily when they are in this condition. Recently our scouts spotted a several Ogres and Orcs leave the fort from a hidden passage, they followed them and actually managed to discover one of these seals. Based on the report it will soon need to be replaced in about a week's time." –Celestine

"In that case allow me to mobilize my troops. We can capture the seal, destroy it, and finally bring an end to this war. Give the word and I shall prepare immediately Lady Celestine." –Claudia stood up ready to leave at any moment, needing only Celestine's word to do so.

"I cannot send you out Lady Levantain. It is highly likely that Olga will attempt to hasten her actions if she receives word of one the **Shield princesses** mobilizing with the fort as their destination. Even if I did she might mobilize her own army and have them attack Rad while you are away. For this reason, another knight, one I know that I can place my complete faith in, will be sent." –Celestine looked at Mark from the corner of her eye. Mark caught this and decided to speak up.

"So that's why you've decided to send me isn't it Lady Celestine?" –Before she could answer Mark's question Celestine was interrupted by Claudia.

"Young man I will not allow you speak to our lady, Celestine Lucullus in such- "–Claudia was then interrupted by Celestine who had raised her hand. Claudia grew silent upon seeing it and sat back down.

"No Claudia, he is correct. Yes, your mission should you choose to accept it, is to enter **the Black Fort** and with a specially selected force, capture the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia and bring her back here alive and unharmed. I know that what I ask is difficult but I firmly believe that you can accomplish this." –Celestine then stood up and did something no one in the room expected…She bowed to him.

"Please Sir Mark, accept." –Celestine stood there waiting for Mark's response. Mark after getting over the initial shock of Celestine's unexpected move decided to give his answer.

"Please raise your head Lady Celestine, if anyone should be bowing here it should be for hearing that you have so much faith in my abilities. As for your request it would be my utmost honor to do so." –Mark tried to sound as humble about it as possible. When Celestine raised her head she had the most beautiful smile on her face that Mark had ever seen on a woman's face. If one needed proof she was a goddess, then looking at that smile would certainly be enough proof for thousands of non-believers.

"Thank you Sir Mark. The men that will accompany you are Vault, his best soldiers, and a full contingent of Black Dogs that are not with Lady Maia at her Fortress Thorn. I have already sent the details to them. They will meet you at the fortress gate tomorrow morning." –Celestine began to make her way to the door. She then turned around once more and walked over to Mark. As she did so she reached into the part of the robe that appeared to barely hold her F cup breasts. She pulled out a small, clear crystal and handed it to Mark.

"That Crystal shall allow us to communicate with each other over a long distance. Please be careful with it, they are extremely difficult to make." –Celestine said before taking a few steps away.

"Claudia thank you for having me in your home. Sir Mark I look forward to hearing of your success." –Celestine then stretch both of her arms above her head and in a brilliant flash of light she was gone. Claudia stood up from the table and went around to her son's side where she delivered a fast and powerful chop to his head.

"Ow! Mother!" –Mark

"I will not stand for disrespect to Lady Celestine young man." –Claudia

"But mother Lady Celestine said that she needed me-"–Mark was interrupted as his Mother suddenly pulled his head into a hug. Klaus stood up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Your mother is only worried for you Mark. She just has a special way of showing it." –Klaus received a chop to the head as well but this one had notably less force behind it. Mark was finally freed from his Mother's grasp and stood up.

"I'll be safe Mother. You have my word." –Mark

The family went about the remainder of the day as they usually did and went to sleep early after having dinner for tomorrow would be some time before they were together again.

It was early in the morning when they arrived at the fortress's gate on their horses. Vault and his men were gathered up together by one of the guard houses. They dismounted upon seeing him approach them.

"Hey kid seeing as how you're here I guess you're the knight that's supposed to join us for this job correct? Congrats on becoming one too let's have a couple of drinks later." –Vault stood there with his flask in hand.

"Vault take care of my son." –Claudia said as she looked over Vault's group. She was there dressed in her knight armor believing that she should see her son off as a knight although she couldn't help but let her mother-side show.

"Come now Claudia, Mark isn't a child anymore I'm sure that he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." –Klaus tried to soothe his wife's worries. She had raised him both as a person and knight so one could say that her relationship with her son was surprisingly close seeing as how normal teenagers would be rebelling against their parents. As they were chatting about some of the mission's details a messenger with the Black Dog emblem on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hey boss we just got word from Hicks and Kin; they said that they'll meet up with us along the way." –The messenger came to a stop by the group and saluted his boss.

"Good, then let's get going then." –Vault gave a whistle and from around the corner of the guard house came his horse. He jumped right on to it and made it start walking to the gate. Mark gave his mother and father one last hug and goodbye before mounting his horse having it run to catch up with Vault and his men.

As she looked at his back as he got further and further away she began to remember some of the times they had spent together.

His first steps;

"Come here Mark, come to mommy." –Claudia watched as her son started to take his uneven steps towards her while Klaus followed behind closely in case he fell. Finally, he arrived and she gave him a big hug.

His first word;

"Here you go Mark eat up now." –Klaus tried his best to feed his son but every time he brought the spoon near his mouth Mark would turn away from it. Claudia walked in wearing a casual green dress just in time to witness her husband's plight. Letting out a soft chuckle she walked over and took the spoon from his hand.

"You have to do "the dragon" if you want him to eat Klaus." –Claudia began to move the spoon around in the air, drawing her son's attention.

"Looks like the dragon wants to land in its cave. Where's the cave Mark?" –Claudia smiled as her son opened his mouth wide, letting her put the spoon in his mouth. Seeing some of it start to ooze out from his mouth was an amusing sight. What happened next though threw both the parents for a loop.

"Ma..ma." –Mark laughed out loud upon seeing his parent's reaction. Claudia lifted him up and began to spin in place as Mark continued to say mama.

The day he wanted to become a knight;

"Hey mother how come you have to wear that armor when you fight?" –Mark, who was around the age of five, asked as both he and Claudia rode through town on her horse.

"It's because I am a knight Mark." –Claudia

"What's a knight?" –Mark

"A knight is someone who swears to protect the people by fighting monsters and all sorts of other bad people." –Claudia gave her son a child's definition so that he could better understand her work despite there being much more to it than that.

"Can I become a knight mother?" –Mark

"You can but you must be trained by a very experienced knight as a squire first and you must also receive a proper education in many other things such as math and literature." –Claudia was about to say more when she was interrupted by Mark.

"Alright in that case I want to be your squire Mother. If I do that then I'll grow up to be an amazing knight like you one day and maybe even meet the other **Shield Princesses** one day, right?" –Mark looked up at his mother with stars in his eyes. She knew that he had always wanted to meet her fellow sisters-in-arms and whenever he gave her that look there was no way she could refuse him.

"Very well but you must listen to my instructions and follow them to the letter. I won't allow you to slack off or complain just because it gets too hard for you, understood?" –Claudia smiled when she saw how fast he nodded his head. When they finally returned home that day Claudia started to show him how to wield a sword.

As more and more memories came rushing to her mind she was suddenly embraced by her husband who began to stroke her hair back in a comforting motion. Apparently, without even realizing it, she began to cry.

"We've done all we can for him Claudia, all we can do now is have faith in our little boy." –Claudia looked over at her husband as she began to wipe away the tears.

"Your wrong Klaus, he's not a little boy anymore." –Claudia said as she got back on her horse. The two parted ways there as Claudia had to go off and handle some matters concerning the fortress and Klaus had to go to the library for research. They left knowing full well that their son would return before they even knew.

"So these men, Hicks and Kin if I remember correctly are two of your top commander's right Vault?" –Mark

"Yeah, Maia was too until she ended up joining those so called **Shield Princesses**." –Vault said in a matter of fact tone. It had been a few hours since the two of them and their men had been walking for a few hours. They had crossed into the outlands some time ago and saw several demonic creatures but they were either not interested or were too afraid of attacking such a large force by themselves.

"Wait Lady Maia was a Black Dog?" –Mark said learning something unexpected about one of the **Shield** **Princess** that his mother worked with.

"Yeah she was. I was the leader, Hicks was the muscle, Kin was the brains, and Maia was our top spy. She used her feminine whiles to get the information out of any poor sap that we needed dirt on. Funny thing is the girl was and still is a complete virgin, always going on about saving it for someone else, she never said who though." –Vault said as another group of men came into view ahead of them.

At the front were two men. One of them wore nothing but a green vest on the upper part of his body blue pants and had twin daggers on his left and right, He had light brown hair and wore the emblem of the Black Dogs on an arm band on his left arm. He was notably older than the man next to him but not by much but it he certainly appeared to be more physically trained. This man was Hicks.

The other man was younger and had a more intelligent look to him. He wore blue and evergreen tunic and baggy black pants underneath his purple cloak which had the Black Dogs emblem on his collar. His brown hair was more well-kept and his calculating green eyes were hidden behind black glasses. This man was Kin.

"It's about time you showed up boss I was starting to think weren't gonna show. So, who's this guy?" –Hicks walked over to them as they drew closer, pointing at Mark.

"Based on his armor and the rose and sword emblem on his shoulder he would appear to be a knight from the Levantain family." –Kin adjusted his glasses while carefully examining Mark.

"It is nice to meet you both." –Mark bowed to the two men and in turn greeted him in their own way, Kin bowed to him respectfully while Hicks just said it was nice to have him. The small army kept moving forward towards their destination, the location of the seal. Night eventually came bringing an end to the first day of their journey, Mark sat with Vault and his men as they chatted about stuff here and there.

"So then kid out of all the **Shield Princesses** who would you say is the one you'd like to get in the sack most?" –Hicks who had been drinking quite a lot suddenly asked, making Mark spit out his drink out of surprise of the bluntness of the question. After a few moments of coughing and calming himself down Mark decided to humor them and give them an answer.

"I suppose if I absolutely had to pick someone I'd have to say… Lady Celestine." –Mark's answer was met with a large groan from the whole group. The men then started to take out various sized bags of coins from their pockets and placed them in front of Kin who smiled.

"Thank you Sir Mark. We had a bit of a wager earlier to see who you would choose if given the choice. I was the only one to choose Celestine Lucullus as the other men thought it would be too obvious." –Kin bowed to Mark once again. Mark was mildly irritated that they had done this behind his back but what else could he expect from a group of mercenaries?

Mark turned his head and saw Vault staring intently at the fire before him apparently deep in thought. He found his silence a bit unsettling given how he normally was so he decided to ask him a simple question.

"Excuse me Vault but if you don't mind my asking, what are your plans after this job is done?" –Mark said to Vault instantly drawing out his attention. Vault looked at him and smiled before he answered.

"Oh I've got some stuff in the works. Stuff that's gonna change everything believe it or not. You know now that I think about it I could use a guy like you when it comes time to put them into action. What do you say?" –Vault said looking confidently at the young Knight. Mark looked at him and was about to answer when he noticed how intently Kin was watching them from the corner of his eye.

"It sounds like you have some amazing things planned for the future Vault. May I have some time to think about it?" –Mark wanted to get some distance from them as soon as possible.

"Sure just let me know soon, okay?" –Vault patted Mark's shoulder as he got up and left for his tent. Kin finally decided to speak up.

"Are you sure you want to bring him into this?" –Kin spoke up once Mark was far enough away from the group.

"Yeah it's good insurance incase that old man decides not to take up our offer. Besides he may be a bit uptight but he's one heck of a fighter and a loyal one at that. I'll always reward my men handsomely for their loyalty when this is all over." –Vault stood up and started to chug down his flask as the men around him gave out a loud cheer.

A/N

Next chapter will take some time seeing as how all these rapid releases ( **Bow Chika Bow Wow** ) are killing me.


	5. Chapter 5 Knight Meets Queen, Takes Fort

Kuroinu Chapter 4: Knight Meets Queen, Knight Takes Fortress

The group had spent 4 days traveling to the location of the seal just east of the Black Fortress. They had great difficulty reaching it between the treacherous terrain and the occasional run in with the local demonic beast population. During that time the men began to take a shine to Mark and Mark likewise began to enjoy some of the time he spent with them; telling stories, playing games, and even engaging in some of the jokes that the men would play on each other from time to time.

Finally, the men arrived at the seal's location. The location was a small fort with the seal as the center of it. There were several kinds of creatures running around the fort as well. Small, sickly green creatures Goblins, Large creatures that appeared to be a moving mass of boulders Golems, moving skeletons covered in armor and wielded sinister looking swords Undead Knights, and these were only the ones that they could see.

Mark, Vault, and Kin stood at the top of a cliff that overlooked the fort while Kin looked at the seal through a telescope, carefully examining the state it was in while Hicks and the rest of their group began to prepare themselves for.

"Going by the state of the runes it appears that it will be at its weakest tomorrow." –Kin said handing the telescope over to Vault.

"So that means we make our play tonight. The tricky part will be the Skeletons. While the living creatures need to sleep and the golems need to recharge, they don't need sleep so we'll need to take them amount before they can sound the alarm without making too much noise." –Vault then looked over at Mark who was carefully timing the patrols for the best opening to move.

"Alright here's the plan, We'll go in and take the fort while Sir Mark here heads to the fortress. If we send out a group with you someone may notice so it'll have to be you only. Once that field goes down you take that secret entrance of theirs and take that Queen of theirs down. Is that okay Sir Mark?" –Vault said trying to sound respectful to the young knight. Vault had to give it to the kid, he had fought in many of the skirmishes and saved many of his men on this little journey of theirs. Mark was too good a man not to recruit for his plan.

"I feel bad for giving you the manticore's share of the work." –Mark said looking at Vault, He had come to respect the leader despite his overall crass nature.

"It's fine, pay for our bar tab and we'll call it even! HAHA! We'll know you've captured the queen when the sky turns back too normal." –Vault said patting Mark's back and looking up at the dark red sky. Mark gave a laugh of his own before turning around and walking away so that he could prepare.

As Mark walked through the camp he saw many of the men chatting amongst themselves before looking at him and greeting him. He had seen it a lot on the way here, some of the men would sneak off to talk about something and when he went to talk to them about it they would brush it off and say that they were just coming up with ideas for what they'd used the reward for when this was over. It was obviously a lie, after all even though he had come to know the men well during this mission it was natural that they'd still be a bit wary of him.

Mark arrived by his tent and started to pack up his stuff before leaving, taking the utmost care with a medium sized box and strapping it to his back. After packing up all the things he needed he walked over to his horse and was about to ride to the fortress when Hicks approached him.

"You heading out?" –Hicks

"Yes, while you guys get to party it up in that fort I'll have the honor of meeting the Queen." –Mark said in a sarcastic tone. If his mother was here she would've made him run laps around the camp for speaking like that but after traveling with these men, he had learned to loosen up a bit when in a less than formal setting.

"You're a lucky dog you. Man I've heard she's a real beauty from the few rumors about her. Seriously she's supposed to be as beautiful as Celestine with skin as dark as chocolate and raven black hair. Her amber yellow eyes can see your very soul and has a body that men would wage wars over. Some even say that she's the most beautiful Dark Elf to have ever been born." –Hicks said clearly a little upset that Mark was the one going against her. Not that he was complaining there were also rumors of how great her magic was and how cruel she was to prisoners, Mark's skills may just be what was needed to end this war.

"Well then I guess I'll have to pull out all the stops if I want to "woo" her now, don't I?" –Mark played along with the joke before taking a deep breath and holding his hand out to Hicks.

"In case I don't see you after this exchange, I want you to know it's been an honor working with you all." –Mark looked Hicks in the eye as Hicks took his hand and gave it a good shake. Mark mounted his horse and was about to leave when Hicks asked one more question.

"Hey what's that box on your back?" –Hicks said pointing at the box on his back. Mark turned to him with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering if the Queen would like to entertain a request of mine." –That was all Mark said before turning around and riding off with the Black Fortress as his destination.

It had been several hours since Mark left the group behind. The sky had turned red and the swamps had become even more dangerous as he drew closer and closer to the fortress and as a result the number of monsters and demons increased. Mark was forced to move even more carefully to avoid the monsters noticing him, there were a few moments when he thought the creatures saw him only to look away moments after. Eventually though he finally reached it, **The Black Fortress**. It was a sinister looking structure and as the name implied it was black as coal and the red light coming from the sky gave one a sense of dread as they gazed upon it.

Mark saw the barrier emitting the miasma and carefully walked along the edge of the barrier where the miasma could not reach. The entrance was supposed to be around the south of the Fortress and was marked by a picture of a griffon's claw on a brick, at least according to the scout's report. Mark pulled out his telescope and tried to find the brick, but the large amount of miasma made the already difficult task harder to accomplish.

Just as he was about to give up and wait for the barrier to come down he spotted it near the very bottom of the wall and it was good timing to as the barrier began to crack and ripple before finally breaking open, making a large enough hole for Mark to get through and causing the miasma to disperse. Mark made his horse run faster than he had ever made it before as the barrier was beginning to repair itself.

Clouds of miasma began to appear on his left and right making the path shrink more and more. With his heart racing Mark began to think his time had come when the miasma pulled away and the crack held its shape long enough for him to slip through before sealing up again.

"Okay…that was… odd." –Mark turned around and looked at the barrier and miasma just outside of it, clearly confused by the odd behavior of the miasma and the barrier stopping it's repair just as his death seemed so close at hand. He turned around and was about to press the brick when the front gate began to open. Mark went towards the gate while removing his helmet and saw five women standing on the opposite side, each were wearing maid outfits but unlike the ones back home these maids' uniform showed far more skin.

The most striking part about them however were their dark skin and long ears. These women were Dark Elves no buts about it. Dark Elves were a rare race in Austia and naturally gifted in using dark magic as such they were considered the opposite of the High Elves who wielded light magic but that didn't mean their unnatural beauty didn't rival that of the High Elves. Mark snapped out of his thoughts when one of the maids approached.

"Her majesty, Lady Olga Discordia, has been expecting you for the past hour. Please come inside and we shall escort you to the throne room. We shall also take your horse to the stables." –The maid spoke in a formal tone to Mark despite the fact that he was clearly an enemy. This meant that they were either dedicated to their jobs as maids or that their master didn't think he was a threat to her. Rather than cause an unnecessary fight Mark decided to comply with their instructions, at least for the moment.

After dismounting two of the maids walked over and guided the horse away. The two others approached and along with the first began to show Mark to the throne room. The halls were long and dimly lit, they had various picture on the walls of what Mark could only assume was what this place looked like prior to becoming so corrupted. Along the way one of the maids offered to take the box Mark had on his back but he insisted on holding until he met the queen.

Finally, the small party arrived at a large ornate door. The lead maid knocked on the door a couple of times before the door opened revealing the throne room. The room was long and illuminated by numerous torches that were spaced between stone pillars that were in the middle of a large pool. The torches also illuminated a single long walkway made of stone that ended with a red throne.

When Mark saw the person sitting in the throne he couldn't help but blush at her beauty. She was a tall, easily 5'10", young woman, at least going by her appearance, and had skin that was an amazingly mesmerizing dark brown. She had long, midnight black hair, that easily stretched down to her black high heeled shoes, and long knife length ears that had three gold earrings each.

She wore a black and gold multi-sectioned cape with an amazingly crafted purple crown and to match it she wore a shoulder-less purple corset that barely managed to cover her e-cup breasts and revealed much of her mid body as well as an odd black tattoo that rested between her belly button and a black thong that covered her nether regions. She had purple leggings and arm bands and held a black staff with a red jewel embedded in between the curved top of her staff. Her amber eyes looked down on him as she sat cross legged on her throne giving off an air of mature authority and majesty. This woman was the Black Queen of the Fortress, Olga Discordia.

To her right stood another Dark Elf girl. She appeared to be around's Mark's age if her physique was any indication and wore black a jacket that covered her shoulders and upper arms with a cape that hung over her right side. She wore a black, somewhat similar to Olga's, corset that covered her c-cup breasts.

The corset was also connected to another black thong and red straps that were connected to a pair of black leather leggings in brown boots. She had red eyes and blonde hair, an unusual trait for a Dark Elf who are known for their dark hair, tied in a ponytail on her left side and a small bit of it hung over her right eye. This girl was Olga's most loyal attendant and bodyguard Chloe.

The long walk to the throne finally ended and the maids bowed down before leaving Mark, Olga, and Chloe alone. They waited until the doors closed before anyone spoke up. When they finally did Chloe was the first to speak.

"Bow down human you are in the presence of her royal highness, Lady Olga Discordia!" –Chloe shouted out. Mark, despite knowing she was the enemy and the person he was sent to capture, bowed down to her at the very least out of respect. Chloe was about to say more when Olga raised her left hand silencing Chloe.

"Raise your head human and look me in the eyes." –Olga's voice rang out in an authoritative tone. Mark did so immediately causing Olga to slightly raise her eyebrow. While rare, the human men that **were** brought into the throne room, would normally take their time to raise their head, claiming fear so they could take their time to look at her body. Olga decided to brush it off for the moment.

"I must admit I was surprised when I received the report of humans attacking the location of the seal and then there's you who came alone to my fortress and nearly died as the barrier stabilized. You should be grateful to me for stopping the barrier from fixing itself and keeping the miasma away." –Olga said in a mocking tone.

"I am Lady Olga, although I must admit I'm surprised that you took the time to save my life. As you sort of implied just now, you could have just as easily left me to die out there and yet you didn't, why is that?" –Mark said trying to figure out the woman before him. She was quite obviously intellectual so why save an enemy's knight? Just as Olga was about to speak however Chloe yelled out.

"You insolent cur, having the audacity to question Lady Olga's mercy! I should cut up your body and have it served up to-"–Chloe was interrupted by when Olga stabbed her staff into the ground, breaking the stone floor next to her.

"Chloe, while I understand your rage, keep in mind it's rude to interrupt me when I'm about to talk. Shall I have you "punished" later?" –Olga said in a husky voice. Chloe, in a panic bowed down to Olga.

"I apologize Lady Olga! That will not be necessary!" –Chloe had a faint blush on her face as she apologized to her queen as she shifted her attention to Mark.

"As for your question I wanted to ask you are all human knights so cowardly that they'd sneak into a queen's domain with the intention of killing her?" –Olga

"No on the contrary I was asked to bring you back with me alive and unharmed your majesty. As for the sneaking around I only intended to do so until I had entered the castle, I wanted to try diplomacy first and maybe end this without having to fight someone of your beauty." –Mark said speaking his true thoughts.

"Flattery will get you nowhere young knight and as for diplomacy it is a little too late to explore that option." –Olga

"True, but certainly a woman such as you would perhaps like to hear an interesting way to go about this without us having to fight." –Mark then removed the box from his back and opened it, revealing its contents. A chess set was displayed before Olga who curiously raised her eyebrow while Chloe began to get irritated. First this man intended to take her queen without fighting, and now he was proposing a chess game to end a war? What's next he's actually the son of one of the seven **Shield Princesses**? Mark decided not to address her and continue with his current plan.

"We play one game of chess; should I win you will surrender and end this war here and now and become my prisoner and should you win you get me." –Mark looked at the queen who was thinking things over. But once again Chloe let her emotions get the better of her.

"You fool! For what reason would we want a knight like you for besides feeding you to the demons?!" –Chloe

"My name is Mark Levantain and I am the son of Claudia Levantain, **Shield Princess** of fortress Rad." –Mark's answer was met by Chloe, who showed no hesitation at lunging at him with a dagger in hand.

"Chloe stop." –Olga issued the command, stopping Chloe just as her dagger's edge was about to make contact with Mark's neck. Chloe slowly returned to Olga's side never breaking eye contact with Mark's. Mark turned his eyes back to Olga who subtlely motioned for Mark to continue.

"Should you win my life is yours to do with as you see fit. Use me as a slave, feed me to the demons, or use me as a bargaining chip. It's all up to you I will not refuse what you decide to do with me." –Mark

Olga sat back in her chair and looked him over carefully. The son of one of her enemies was offering himself to her on a silver plate. How could she possible pass that up? Plus, if she did have to be honest with herself he did side a little on the cute side. To test him she unfolded her legs giving him a brief but full view of her womanhood before crossing her legs again. She mentally smiled when he blushed and quickly looked away, all the men she had seen before him would look at that and show no sign of hiding their arousal. Chloe on the other hand let out a low angry growl at seeing how he reacted.

"Very well I accept your terms Sir Mark. However, we can hardly play if you are so far away please come closer and I will set the board." –Olga gave a small wave of her staff and a chair and table appeared next to her. Not only that but the board and its pieces floated out of the box and began to set themselves on the table. Mark gave a bit of an odd look as he saw the black pieces on her side and white on his before sitting down.

"Tell me Mark, do you know what black and white truly are?" –Olga said examining his face.

"Black is the combination of all colors while white is the absence of it. Am I right to assume that's why you chose black?" –Mark heard Olga giggle a little before sending Chloe off to retrieve something.

"Win and perhaps it'll be the first thing I answer as your prisoner." –Olga and Mark did not have to wait long for Chloe's return only she brought with her a large hourglass filled with red sand.

"To make this interesting we'll keep this timed. There is enough sand in that glass to last three hours. Should you fail to defeat me before the sands run out I will have my most dangerous demons attack the fort that your allies currently occupy. Don't worry though our game will still continue. Do you have any complaints?" –Olga said with a malicious look in her eye, trying to intimidate the young knight.

"None your majesty." –Mark was betting it all on this game he couldn't afford to lose.

"Very well then. Let the game begin." –Olga moved a pawn forward right as Chloe flipped the hourglass, beginning the countdown. This time limit greatly limited the amount of time Mark would need to think about his moves but he could work with it.

The two sat there carefully considering their options and strategies. Both players were quite evenly matched as they tried to take the other's king. Olga smiled as it had been some time since she played a chess game this intense, sure she could just purposely sit back and let the time go on but that just wasn't her style, especially with someone as skilled as Mark as her opponent. Around the time where half the sand was at the bottom though things started to change.

Mark began to slowly but surely gain ground on the queen. Olga was being pushed back more than she thought she'd be, forcing her to take some bold and risky moves from that point on. Mark started to make some of his own in order to try and kill Olga's momentum as best as he could. There was about a half hour left in the glass as Olga looked at the board. She had been put in zugzwang. It was the moment in chess where the player would realize that he/she would eventually be checkmated leaving only two options; continue to play a game they know they'll lose or save face and surrender. Both were options that Olga was not pleased with.

Olga took a deep breath before lightly placing her hand on her king and laying it down. Chloe gasped at Olga's action before stopping the sand while Mark took a breath of relief at seeing this. Olga then stood up and stabbed her staff into the ground once more which released a massive red light.

"I am a woman and Queen of my word." –Was all Olga said as it continued to shine brighter.

When the light died down the barrier started to break and the sky outside began to change into a late afternoon sky. Mark looked at Olga's back. Something about it pained his heart; there was no sign of the confident woman she was before the game started so he stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You have my word. You and your subordinates will be treated fairly and humanely. I won't let anything happen to you; **that** is a promise." –Mark tried to assure her that she would be fine but was awe struck upon seeing the smile on Olga's face as she turned around. It was a faint, pained smile, as though she was remembering something from long ago as she looked at him.

"I shall hold you to it. Chloe hand over your dagger." –Olga said in a small voice as she handed Mark her staff. Chloe reluctantly handed her dagger to Mark as well. Olga then showed Mark to the dungeon, located in the south tower, where he put her, Chloe, and the maids into cells. Mark decided to stay there with them until he heard the sounds of Vault and his men approaching.

Vault and his men arrived several hours later. The war was over.

 **A/N**

Well that puts an end to the war. I doubt I have to say what comes next. Til next time.

Also in regards to the maids, humans dress like normal maids while dark elves dress up as French maids.


	6. Chapter 6 Warning

**I've noticed that when I break have to break up a chapter some people are skipping to the second half without giving the first a look over. Believe me if I could do it whole I'd have no problem doing it. Seriously the second half has like three or four more times the view of the first.**

 **Kuroinu chapter 5: Warning and Offer**

"Lady Celestine?" –Mark spoke into the crystal that Celestine had given him a few days ago to inform her of the mission's success. A few hours after Olga's surrender Vault and his men arrived at **The Black Fortress** with little to no resistance, apparently after the barrier went down many of the creatures around the area moved on to other places.

It had been a long day and night for many of the soldiers, Mark included so they decided to hold the party the following day so that they could rest and relax. Many of the men were a bit put off when they heard that Olga had surrendered peacefully, some believing it to be an elaborate trap to kill them all in one place.

When Vault and Mark went to talk with her Olga assured him that there was no such thing and that she intended to comply so long as she was **Mark's** prisoner, she was very insistent on that. After that they all just took whatever rooms were available and slept. Mark had just woken up when he decided to contact Celestine he didn't have to wait long as the crystal's shine came to life.

"Sir Mark, good morning have you been well?" –Celestine's voice came out of the crystal as if she was truly right next to him.

"Yes Lady Celestine I have. I am contacting you to inform you that the mission was a success and that I have defeated Olga without harming her." –Mark felt bittersweet after saying he defeated Olga. When he remembered the look she had on her face it would begin to rend his heart asunder.

"My that is excellent! Thank you Sir Mark. I am deeply sorry to have placed this burden on you and for any injuries you may have sustained as a result." –Celestine's voice sounded genuinely apologetic as it came from the crystal.

"Lady Celestine I know it might be rude of me to ask this but, what will happen to Olga after I've returned with her?" –Mark couldn't help but think about that smile. What was she remembering at that time? Olga had plagued his thoughts and dreams ever since that moment. She was an intellectual beauty, the kind that his mother would've liked, but the way she looked at him though it was as if she was looking beyond the physical and was trying to understand what made him tick.

"After you have brought Olga to Rad we will place her in prison until we can come up with an appropriate sentence or form of punishment to administer. It pains me to have to punish a fellow elf but she must accept the consequences of her actions." –Celestine saw all elves as just that, elves so having to punish one was difficult for her to do.

"I understand. It may take a few days however as Vault and his men wish to sweep the fortress to ensure there is nothing else here that could be used against us. Well then I will leave-" –Mark was about to end the transmission when Celestine sort of interrupted him.

"Actually Sir Mark, I know this may sound sudden but…." –Celestine's voice sounded quite flustered and bothered as she muttered something that Mark could barely hear.

"I apologize Lady Celestine but I didn't hear that. If you are worried about offending me then I assure you that it won't be a problem." –Mark tried to reassure her as she tried to get the words out.

"You see the other day as I was walking about the church I heard that some married women that spoke over long distances with their spouses would sometimes ask them what they were wearing. When I asked them about this they said that it's difficult to explain and that it was better to try it myself. So then… what are you wearing Sir Mark?" –Celestine sounded quite nervous as she spoke but it didn't bother Mark. So he answered truthfully.

"A white night shirt and blue underpants my lady." –Mark was quiet as he listened for Celestine's reply. He could here deep breathing in the background before he heard a cough.

"Thank you Sir Mark, I believe I may understand it a bit more now. Well then I will pray for your safety as you return home." –Celestine's voice disappeared and the shine the crystal emitted ceased.

Mark was a little confused but happy he could help Celestine with something. He eventually got up and got dressed before stepping out of his room and into the hallway. He could see some of the men were sleeping about with drinks or food in their hands. Mark spotted a box filled with those supplies and grabbed a few apples and canteen's before heading off to his first destination for the day.

Mark could hear voices as he drew closer to the dungeon's cells. From the sound of it there were three male voices. As he got to the cells that held Olga, Chloe, and her maids he saw that three men from Vault's group were looking into Olga's cell.

"So that's the big bad Dark Elf Queen? She doesn't look so tough."

"True but she's still quite the looker right?"

"Man I can't wait to-" before the last man could finish his sentence Mark called out to them.

"Hey what are you three doing?" –Mark said as he approached them. The men panicked when they saw him.

"We were just making sure she was trying anything while everyone was sleeping."

"Yeah, after all someone's gotta watch her right? Can't trust Dark Elves you know." –the men were doing their best to remain calm. Mark turned his head to the man he had interrupted who was the most frightened.

"What were you going to say to her?" –Mark said doing using very little effort to conceal his anger.

"I was just saying that I can't wait to see what they do to her, is all sir." –Mark looked the men over before releasing his anger.

"Look you have my word that she will not try anything. I am in charge of her and her subordinates and I will not have them be talked down to in my presence, understood?" –Mark's question was answered by the three men leaving quickly before he turned to Olga who silently watched the scene from her cell. Olga sat in a kneeling position as Chloe silently slept on her lap.

"I apologize if they troubled you." –Mark said as he placed the food and drink that he got from the supplies earlier in her cell before moving to the maids' cell.

"No it's fine. In all honestly I was more worried about what Chloe would have done if they had woken up." –Olga said as she rubbed Chloe's hair eliciting a content sigh from the sleeping girl.

"We will be here for a few days before we leave for Rad." –Mark said as Olga looked down. She had that distant faraway look in her eyes as she looked at Chloe.

"It'll be a bit odd in all honesty, it's been some time since I last stepped out of this Fortress. I suppose I'll think of it as a vacation of sorts." –Olga tried to make a joke of her situation but all it did was make Mark silent for a few moments. Mark decided to play along with her joke hoping to cheer her up.

"Well if you're going on vacation I would be more than happy to show you around." –Mark smiled a little at hearing Olga's chuckle at the poor joke but at least she seemed more relax than before.

"I'll come check in on you from time to time." –Mark began to walk away when Olga called out one last time.

"Sir Mark, I would advise you to be careful around those men. I heard faint whispers from them as they approached and while I failed to hear them completely I know that they have something sinister in the works and that it involved me and my girls." –Olga, being an Elf, had excellent hearing, a common trait among Elves so if she was telling him about it then there was certainly some merit in not misunderstanding it entirely.

"I will. Thank you Olga." –Mark walked away and realized his lapse in manners and respect. It would've been foolish to suddenly run back and apologize so he continued on. Had he done so he would've seen Olga smiling.

"Foolish man, calling me by name without my title when I have yet to give you permission to do so." –Olga's words sounded harsh but the smile on her face said otherwise. Finally, an hour later Chloe woke up.


	7. Chapter 7 Offer

**Please go back and read the last chapter**

 **Chapter 5 Pt. 2**

Mark walked through the castle and saw that some of the men were waking up and going around the castle like he was, some men were looking into rooms and taking note of things others were talking about what they were going to do now that the war was over. Mark looked into one of the rooms and saw that it was some kind of laboratory filled with various potions and elixirs. Sitting at one of the tables next to a pile of books was Kin who was reading through some of the many books and notes.

"Hello Kin. Is there anything here you'd recommend for a good read?" –Mark walked over to him and picked up one of the books that was in the pile before looking at the title.

"No but these books have many interesting thoughts on magic. For example, that tattoo on the Queen's belly is actually a seal of some sort. Apparently to keep herself from getting pregnant by any man that tries to force himself on her, that seal will create an invisible force that will force a man's penis out of her womanhood and make them ejaculate outside of her." –Kin replied not lifting his head from the book. Mark hummed after learning something…interesting about the queen although in a way it did make some sense.

"Where are Vault and Hicks?" –Mark

"Hicks is off taking a look at the pit where the Queen kept her monsters as for the boss he should be in the throne room. Which reminds me he wanted to speak with you." –Kin stood up and collected some of the books and began to walk out of the room.

Mark followed suit but started walking to the throne room. When he arrived there the doors were open Vault was talking to a few men on the walk way when he noticed Mark standing there.

"Hey kid good job with that Queen!" –Vault called out and sent the men away as Mark walked to him.

"Thanks again. So then what were you talking about with them?" –Mark asked in a guarded manner. After Olga had told him to be careful he noted that some of the men had a sort of malicious look in their eyes. Vault took notice of this immediately.

"Just plans for later. Anyway what's wrong with you? It's like your expecting someone to coming running in and kill one of us." –Vault

"Earlier when I went to check on Lady Olga and give her and her subordinates their breakfast there were a few of your men trying to antagonize her I suppose and after they left and right as I was about to leave she told me she heard them talking about some kind of plan earlier." –Mark gave Vault a brief description of the event hoping Vault may be able to help figure out what was going on.

"Did she say what kind of plan it was?" –Vault frowned when Mark shook his head.

"No, only that she and her subordinates would be involved in some shape or form." –Mark

"Let me handle this, I'll get to the bottom of it. Say about that question a while back, have you given it any thought? I will need to put my plans into motion soon and I could sure use your help with it." –Vault

Mark looked a little torn as he thought it over. He had thought about it a few times but with everything that's been going on it's been hard to think about.

"Could I perhaps get some details about it? It would certainly help me make my decision much faster and allow me to plan for any future inconveniences." –Mark looked at Vault who put on a cross face as he thought about when to tell him before smiling and placing his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Give me a few days to sort out this problem of yours and talk this over with the guys and hopefully everyone can end up happy." –Vault smiled as Mark relaxed and walked out.

It had been a few days since then and true to his word he had taken every opportunity to visit and check on Olga and her subordinates in that time. Many of those times he would find several of Vault's men there taunting the former queen with some of them about to try something more daring when he arrived. After scaring them away before they could do anything he and the queen would stand there and chat about things.

There was no real topic of focus, they just talked about various things such as each other's interests and other such nonsense. She never talked much about her past, only giving vague responses about it but Mark opted not to pry, even if she was his prisoner forcing someone to speak about their past was rude especially if they had a terrible one which Mark was more than willing to bet was the reason why.

Chloe on the other hand was always in a foul mood when he came by. Judging by how close she was to Olga it would seem that their relationship was far closer than that of a queen and her bodyguard. Mark chalked that up to having a bad experience with humans and Olga probably saved her from it. Which raised the question of what would become of her and Olga's other subordinates after he had taken Olga to Rad for trial. They would either be jailed or probably sold to slavers or something like that.

Mark's body quivered at that thought. He hated slavery with almost every fiber of his being especially when it came to stuff such as sex slaves. He had heard the many tales of families being destroyed by demons or other humans and how they would be forced to commit acts such as sex, something that was supposed to be beautiful and consensual twisted for those who sought it nothing more for pleasure. So deep in thought Mark didn't even realize he had arrived at the throne room's door until he walked right into it.

Vault had sent a message for him to come to the throne room for something important by the sound of the messenger's tone of voice. Mark had quickly put his armor on and began his contemplation immediately after doing so. Mark placed his hand on the door and opened it with ease; there he saw Vault sitting in his chair with Kin to his left and Hicks to his right. Some of his men were on the walk way too, sitting around and drinking before noticing him and giving a cheer.

"Glad you could come kid but the armor isn't really necessary." –Vault said standing up and walking over to him followed by Kin and Hicks.

"The message sounded urgent so I came as prepared as possible." –Mark

"Relax man it ain't anything bad we just decided to officially bring you into the fold is all." –Hicks place his hand on Mark's left shoulder who only looked back at him in confusion. Vault spoke and began to tell his tale.

"You see kid a long time ago it was men who were in charge. We called all the shots and made all the important decisions but then women started to take over all the important positions. Heck nowadays it's women that hold most of the power in the world with those damn **Shield Princesses** being at the very damn top of it all.

Those bitches are responsible for letting this whole damn war of theirs come to pass. Every single drop of tears, sweat, and blood shed by the many people that fought in it is on their hands for believing in the goodness in everyone. Back then the rulers eradicated every damn demon but women began to say they were going too far.

Way back then women silently listened to the men and did whatever the fuck we wanted without question. They were our slaves in all things; work, cooking, and even the bed. I want to bring things back to the way they were back then. I'm gonna make an entire country where women do nothing but service men. I want you to be a part of that vision. Think about it; you could bed any woman you want even that so called high elf goddess Celestine, hell you could even bed your own damn mother if that gets you off.

You could be a part of history and it will all start with that fallen queen and her bitches down in the dungeon." –Vault's rant did nothing to show how much he hated women. Mark did everything in his power to keep a straight face and stop himself from killing the man before him. Vault's very plan would essentially mean the very end of Austia of everyone knew it. He couldn't allow such a thing to happen.

He needed to tell Lady Celestine at once but he couldn't just leave Olga, Chloe, and her maids either, especially after befriending Olga the way he did.

"So then Mark what do you say?" –Vault and his men gathered close so they could hear. Mark was silently contemplating his options. He couldn't betray his family and country but saying no would certainly get him thrown in jail, killed, or thrown to the demons.

In his heart there was only one option it was unlikely to succeed but it was the only option but in order for it to work he would need Olga and her subordinates, the plan he was thinking of was risky and there would be little way he could successfully get all of them and to Rad but he had to try damn it.

"I…." –Mark's answer caused everyone in the throne room to roar.

A/N

The cliffhanger was on purpose. So Mark has a plan to save Olga and her crew, will he succeed stay tuned to the next episode of Dragon ball- Wait a minute wrong thing. Well any way see you all next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Escape

**Kuroinu chapter 6: Escape**

Olga sat in her cell waiting for Mark to show up for their normal chat. She had grown to welcome Mark's company over the past few days and true to his word **he** had treated them fairly but the rest of the men could be considered to be nothing more than swine. Olga was a rare Dark Elf and a queen at that, for these men to talk to her the way they did without knowing their place. She complied for as per the terms of their agreement but she greatly disliked these men called the **Black Dogs**.

The way they talked to her and goaded her well it made her wish that Mark had left her staff with her instead of having it placed in the armory above the dungeons. Sure she could cast magic without her staff but with it the power would be greatly magnified; even simple magic could be dangerous.

Mark was different from all the other men that came by though. Even though she was his prisoner he treated her with every bit of respect a queen like her was due.

"Lady Olga we could leave this place at any time and retake the Fortress. Must we really comply with that human's rules?" –Chloe said as she leaned against the wall of their cell, a bit of nervousness in her voice. Chloe greatly despised being in the cell and hated even more than the reason she was here was because of that human male. He had to have cheated somehow, there was no other way her Lady could have lost that chess game otherwise.

"No Chloe we wait. I'm certain that we shall leave this place soon enough." –Olga knew precisely why Chloe was so vocal in her disapproval. She couldn't blame her after she found her in the condition she was in. Part of the reason why she chose to stay in the same cell as her was to keep Chloe calm and not try anything.

"But what if that human ends up betraying us?! It's because of humans that-"–Chloe's rant was interrupted when the loud echo of the door that led into the dungeon reverberated through the dungeon's halls. Olga and Chloe listened as the sound of multiple footsteps replaced the echo. It was a few minutes before seeing that the person arriving at their cell was Mark but behind him were Vault and some of his men, all of them having a large smile on their face and a savage look in their eyes.

One man stepped up to the door and unlocked it. Mark opened the door and stepped into the cell and then turned his head to the man.

"Lock it." –Mark's voice sounded so sinister and devoid of the kindness it usually had Olga noted. The man locked the door without another word.

"You guys get started on planning this is going to take a while. Leave the keys there too would you." –Mark said without taking his eyes off the two dark elves before him.

"Sure thing kid. Take your time, you made the right choice. Have fun ladies, we'll come back for you girls later." –Vault said before leaving and laughing. The man with the keys left them within arm's reach of the cell bars. The only thing between keeping Olga and Chloe from them was Mark. Mark turned his head to look towards where the men were walking off to before holding up his hand in a stopping signal and speaking.

"Alrighty then Ladies which one of you wants to get fucked first?" –Mark said still looking in the direction the men were going, his tone of voice notably different. His words were completely unexpected but his behavior was even more completely out of the ordinary from what Olga knew of him. Olga looked at his open hand and knew it must've been some kind of signal.

"You bastard! So you're finally showing your true colors! I won't allow you to lay a hand on Lady Ol-"–Chloe was interrupted again this time by Olga who also held her hand up in a stop motion.

"Leave my subordinates be and I will allow you to use my body in exchange." –Olga quickly silenced whatever it was that Chloe was about to say with a stare and remained quiet. When the sound of the footsteps finally ended and the door's echo sounded again Mark finally relaxed. Olga smirked upon seeing the look on his face.

"I take it something has happened? There could be no other reason for you to force yourself to play a role you clearly aren't suited for. How those idiots failed to see through it is certainly a miracle." –Olga stood up and took a few steps forward.

"I need to get you all out of here. Vault intends to create a literal cuntry, a land where women will have no choice but to pleasure and serve men." –Mark turned around and reached for the keys before picking them up and using them to unlock the door. He walked over to the cell that Olga's maids were in and started working through which key opened the door.

Olga followed behind him and helped him look for the right key among the numerous other keys on the ring. Chloe quickly got between the two right when they found it, she wasn't convinced.

"How do we know this isn't part of some trap or plan to get our hopes us only to crush them by leading us straight to them?" –Chloe

"Why would I go through the trouble of doing all that when I could have just as easily sat back and just picked you each off one by one? If I hadn't "insisted" that I be the first to take a shot at you all since you all are my prisoners, then they would have done more terrible things to you then a false escape." –Mark said opening the door allowing the maids to step out and quickly thank then before bowing to Olga.

"Oh yeah, then tell me what would they have done to me?" –Chloe asked, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"They were planning to throw you to a group of Orcs and watch as they violated your body." –Mark was as blunt as possible in his explanation. They needed to cooperate right now fighting amongst themselves would get them nowhere. Chloe was about to retort when Olga cut her off once more.

"Honestly all you humans ever seem to do is plot and scheme against each other. Not a single one of you ever seem to care about who gets hurt in the process. It's amazing that you've even lasted this long." –Olga

"It's true that there are many people that seem to care more about their hidden agenda than other people among the humans but can you really say in full confidence that there aren't people like that even among the Dark Elves?" –Mark

"Touché." –Olga smirked. Perhaps Mark was an exception among the humans, there was no other explanation for such an amusing human.

"We've spent enough time talking here. We need to get your weapons and leave. Now." –Mark

"Agreed. Come this way." –Olga walked toward to the furthest wall and placed her hand on a stone. Immediately a magic circle appeared on the stone and shone briefly before the wall parted, revealing a stair case leading upward.

Mark walked over and saw the stairway was dimly lit by purple torches hanging on the walls before looking over at Olga.

"I had these passage ways created in the event the Fortress were to fall. Ironic that I'm using them after the fact." –Olga then began to go up the stairs followed by Mark. Chloe quickly rushed past him and walked slightly behind Olga but could still be considered next to her. The maids followed behind quietly.

Now that Mark thought about it, it was odd that these seven women were the only sentient beings here despite the size of the Fortress. Despite the numerous searches and patrols there was no sign of anyone else living here. Dark elves were rare but surely there should be more of them living here. The party arrived at a door a few minutes later.

"This is the door to the armory." –Olga let Mark make his way to the front and put his ear to the door and listened for any sounds. Mark heard several voices on the other side but not enough to raise concern.

"There appears to be a few people in there. With your permission I'd like to go ahead first." –Mark looked at Olga who replied with a silent nod. Mark opened the door at step through seeing ten of Vault's men sitting at a table playing cards. The armory had several different weapons and armors displayed around. From Bastard swords to leather and chain mail armor, one could see that they were all high quality.

These weapons were weapons that belonged to Olga so there was a high probability of them being more than just what they appeared to be. One of the men took notice of Mark as he stepped through.

"Hey it's Mark. How'd you open that door? We tried to open it a bunch of times but we never even got it to move an inch." –Mark was about to answer when he felt a sudden rush of wind pass from behind, it was so sudden he blinked and when he opened them all the men were dead and the maids were standing next to them, blood covered daggers in hand and yet not a single drop of blood was visible on their bodies. Mark was visibly shocked and turned to Olga who chuckled from the doorway.

"Hehehe. You never bothered to check them for weapons. Who needs guards when one has maids as skilled as mine. Now then if you would please show myself and Chloe to ours. You girls hide the bodies and then place as many weapons and armor as possible in the center of the room." –Olga took immediate control of the situation regaining some of her regal authority. Chloe was next to her smiling from ear to ear at the expression on Mark's face. If the maids hadn't been ordered to take him to Olga at the time they would've killed him without a moment of hesitation.

Mark led Olga and Chloe to a locked door and broke it off allowing him to push the door open. Olga and Chloe entered and returned a few moments later with their staff and dagger respectively. They quickly went to the center of the room and saw many of the various swords, axes, shield, armors, and other things piled together in one spot.

"Now then let's make sure these don't end up in the wrong hands." –Olga stepped forward and pointed the red gem of her staff at the pile. The gem shined and a portal began to appear and in an instant sucked in the large pile in a matter of seconds.

"Impressive. Am I right to assume that you placed them in a sort of pocket dimension?" –Mark

"Indeed. Only I or anyone I deem worthy may access this storage space. I'm amazed you ever knew what it was without me having to explain it." –Olga said with legitimate surprise in her voice.

"I also took some magic lessons while I was in training so that I could better understand magic wielders." –Mark knew that knowledge was an important weapon in battle so understanding the various uses of magic was a must. Before either of them could say anymore a loud horn echoed through the Fortress.

"It's the alarm. They must have sent people to the dungeons to check on us. We need to leave now Lady Olga." –Chloe said with urgency.

"They'll have locked down the front gate. Is there another way out?" -Mark

"There is, it's in my study which is not too far from here. This way." –Olga, Mark, Chloe, and the maids quickly ran out into the hallway. They heard the voices of the men running around trying to find them.

"There they are!" –A patrol quickly spotted them and charged. Before Mark could take up his stance Olga raised her staff and a mighty torrent of flames erupted from the small gem, instantly frying the patrol. They continued to move toward the study either slaying any of mercenaries in their way or blocking them with magic. Finally, they arrived at a large black door. Olga placed her hand on the door once more and it opened. They rushed in when another patrol spotted them and began to rush them.

Once they were all inside Olga sealed it with magic keeping the patrol outside. It was filled to the brim with books of various natures with a fire place in the center of it. Chloe walked over to the fire place and press a brick at the base of it. The fire place grew wider as the bricks began rearranged themselves and revealed another stair well, only this time going down. Right when they were about to go down however Vault's voice resounded from outside the door.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" –Vault

"It's Mark he's locked himself in this room with those Dark Elf bitches after killing some of our guys. He's trying to escape." –One of the men by the door answered. Vault called out to Mark.

"What the hell are you doing kid? You seriously wanna throw away a chance to live the life of luxury over a few dime a dozen bitches?" –Vault

"They aren't bitches, they are people. Your plan will destroy Austia as we know it. As a knight I cannot and will not sit back and let you do as you please." –Mark

"Think this over kid. Come out of there now, hand over those Dark Elves, and we can all pretend that this never happened. Besides you got nowhere else to go." –Vault said completely unaware of the secret escape route in the study.

"I refuse. I will take Lady Olga and her subordinates back with me to Rad and we will come back to deliver your punishment for this treason." –Mark stood there and heard nothing until heavy banging on the door started to happen.

"Break this door open now! I'll kill that good for nothing piece of shit myself!" –Vault all but yelled as he and several other men started hitting the door with whatever they could. Mark turned back to Olga who smiled at him before heading down into the passageway. They moved fast as they knew even with magic the door could only take so much.

When they all arrived at the bottom of the stairs he saw a large room and one other thing Mark he was beginning to think he'd never see again; his horse. He had spent a great amount of time trying to find it after Olga surrendered but he could never find it no matter how thoroughly he searched.

The room, if it could be called that had two other horses and a tunnel was on the far side of the room. Olga walked over to some sort of pedestal that possessed three magic circles on it; each one a different size located near the tunnel entrance. Olga placed her hand on the smaller of the circles and moved it into the medium circle before moving them both into the larger one. She then held her hand out and Chloe handed Olga her dagger.

Olga cut her thumb and let several drops of blood fall on the direct center of the wheel created by the circles. Several runes and number appeared and she began to move them around until it looked like it was set for five minutes. Mark quickly realized what it was.

"Lady Olga did you just-"–Mark

"If the fortress were to fall I wanted to make sure none could use after me. This will give us some cover and hopefully kill a few of those dogs in heat." –Olga looked at Mark's expression with glee. Even now he still referred to her with a title of course the face he was making would've caused her to burst out in a fit of laughter if it weren't for the situation.

"What about your subordinates? Will they be able to keep up?" –Mark looked at the maids when one of them stepped forward. She wore red glasses and a choker around her neck. Her attire was as revealing as the others but hers was gray and white as opposed to the others who wore black and white. Her dark black hair went down to her shoulders and she had an air of a strict teacher about her.

"I thank you for your concern Sir Mark but that will not be a problem. As you recall back in the armory we were able to deal with the men quite fast. We will be able to keep up with the horses quite easily." –Maid

"If you insist miss…" –Mark felt a bit awkward for not learning the names of the maids despite all the time he spent visiting them.

"I am Alexis, I am the head of Lady Olga's maid team and special forces." –Alexis spoke with utmost respect to Mark. He had shown her Lady the utmost respect as such there was no need to show him any hostility…yet.

"Now that you are acquainted we must go." –Olga walked over to a horse and mounted with ease followed by Chloe and finally Mark. One of the other maids walked over to the panel and began the countdown. Without a word they began to rush towards the tunnel. When he entered Mark felt a huge increase in speed and it continued to increase. The tunnel must have had some sort of amplification magic in it, it was the only explanation for this kind of speed.

After four minutes he saw a light up ahead and in a moment all of them were outside. He looked around and saw they were in some sort of field and spotted the fortress in the distance before a large rumbling began to occur. The rumbling ended when multiple towers of smoke came out of the fortress.

"Now that those bastards are gone I can final kill you with my own hands." –Chloe was ready to be done with this human but Olga said otherwise.

"No as per our agreement I am his prisoner and by extension you are as well. I will not break it even here. Besides I'm sure that we are far from done with these dogs." –Olga then turned to Mark ready to see his next move.

"We best get going then it will be a long trip back to Rad." –Mark turned his horse around and motioned for it to move. Olga, Chloe, Alexis, and the other maids followed along quietly; well Olga and the maids did Chloe kept muttering under her breath all of the painful ways she would kill Mark if he touched Olga.


	9. Chapter 9 Camping out and Return

**Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with studying for my exam. Enjoy the chapter and c'mon people take up the challenge let's get some more fanfics of this series up.**

 **Kuroinu Chapter 7: Camping Out and Return**

It had been several hours since they left the field where they had emerged from the tunnel that allowed them to escape from the presumably destroyed fortress. Mark spoke with Olga for most of that time but whenever their horses came to close together Chloe would make hers get in between the two.

The size of Chloe's hatred for him was something that made the already long trip feel like an eternity for the group as she would go on and on about all the things she would do to him if given the chance, how lucky he should consider himself, and would drone on and on about Olga's greatness; even Olga started to grow tired of Chloe's ramblings. Finally, after what felt like forever Mark decided to speak up and break this one-sided conversation as they moved through a forest.

"It's getting late. While normally I would say, we should try to get a little more distance after today's events it would be best for everyone if we should set up camp for the night." –Mark turned around to face the Elves some of whom showed some minute degree of relief on their faces.

"Agreed, it would do us no good to ware ourselves out for any pursuers or other creatures in the area." –Olga got off her horse and stabbed her staff into the ground. There was a small rumble before several slabs of earth erupted from the ground making tent-like structures. The maids and Chloe all applauded Olga's display, even Mark had to admit this would save them a great amount of time.

"Well then since Lady Olga has taken care of sleeping arrangements I suppose that just leaves the matter of food and tinder gathering." –Mark dismounted from his horse and turned around went to search for any wild game in the area. Alexis and one other maid quickly caught up with him and joined him in his search.

"That's right go make yourself useful you lowly human and be thankful that Lady Olga took the time to make one for you as well." –Chloe shouted out before turning to Olga and seeing the frown on her face; believing it to be due to the human male that was their "captor".

"You two go collect tinder and you tend to the horses and join them afterwards. I must speak with Chloe." –Olga looked at the other three maids who quickly bowed and ran off to carry out their orders. Olga then turned to Chloe who appeared to have literal stars in her eyes as it was just the two of them now. Olga released a deep and frustrated sigh before speaking.

"Chloe while I understand your displeasure with having to work alongside Mark do not forget he is our benefactor as well. He risked his life to save us when he could have just sat by and watched those pigs carry out whatever perverted fantasies or machinations they had planned for us." –Olga saw Chloe's face go from admiration to shock in the blink of an eye.

"But Lady Olga were Dark Elves, a great and rare species, and your beauty and power easily makes you the greatest among us. For some knight, a **human** knight that belongs to the same species that forced our kind to live out here to be so close to you, surely he must have some other hidden agenda." –Chloe

"I have considered that possibility as well as the possibility of the character and kindness that he has displayed so far is in fact his genuine persona. Regardless he still saved us and I would greatly appreciate it if you could **try** to get along with him." –Olga

"But Lady-"–Chloe

"No buts Chloe. Even kind men have a limit and I would prefer it if you didn't try to find his and force me to bend you over my knee and spank your ass into a shade of red so dark that it puts blood to shame." –Olga's threat immediately silenced Chloe's rebellion and made her place her hands on over her behind.

Chloe was silent when the other maids returned and got the fire started, and only looked away and pouted when Mark, Alexis, and the other maid returned with their kill; an odd deer-like creature with blue fur, purple antlers, and six legs. When Mark asked what happened while they were gone Olga only shrugged her shoulders and said-

"Puberty, it strikes like a bolt from the blue." –Olga

It got late as they silently sat around, cooked, and ate their meal. They put aside some of the meat for later as they needed to ration their supplies for the trip to Rad. They all retired to their little make shift tents and went to sleep…at least the ladies did Mark had opted to wait for them to sleep before coming out from his and deciding to take night watch and make a call.

"Lady Celestine can you hear me?" –Mark pulled out the crystal that Celestine had given him before this mess began as he needed to inform her of the Black Dog's rebellion.

"Yes Sir Mark I am here. What troubles you so that you have contacted me at this hour?" –Celestine's voice came out of the small crystal with concern. Mark went into his story of what had transpired within the last few hours. Needless to say, she was extremely shocked that the Black Dogs had been working to essentially destroy Austia.

"This is truly troubling news Sir Mark." –Celestine

"Indeed they may already have plans in the works and numerous allies and supporters. I know I may sound a bit forward with this but I believe it would be wise to hold a meeting of the seven **Shield Princesses** at fortress Rad. I feel that Lady Olga should be a part of this as well seeing as how she and her subordinates are also involved in this." –Mark

"Yes that would certainly be the best course of action. As for Olga, it would indeed be best to have her there for it as well. We must set aside past conflicts if we are to overcome this new threat created by the Black Dogs. My only fear is that Lady Maia will not take this news lightly however." –Celestine

"I know and I apologize for this Lady Celestine." –Mark felt terrible having to tell Celestine all of this. They had been fighting for so long to end one war only to end up having to fight in another only this one was one where the enemy knew much about them and they knew too little of the Black Dogs plans.

"Please do not worry yourself over this Sir Mark. If it wasn't for your loyalty, we may have already lost the coming war before we even took up arms against them. I will send out the call now so that the other princesses and I will only have to await your arrival at Rad. I pray for your safety on your return home Sir Mark." –Celestine's voice faded from the crystal and the light it emanated ceased as well. Mark put the crystal in his pocket before looking up at the full moon flying high in the starry sky.

"It's a beautiful evening tonight. I wish I had some company to share it with." –Mark said to no one in particular…...only to receive a rather unexpected response.

"Ask and you shall receive Sir Mark and you are right it is truly a beautiful night." –Olga stepped forward and sat next to Mark who jumped upon hearing her voice. She had a blanket over her body and sat in a very intimate manner; her head resting upon his left shoulder. Mark hadn't noticed it before but the scent that her body seemed to emanate was a bewitching vanilla-lilac blend that assaulted Mark's nose. Mark's focus on the scent was broken by Olga's voice once more.

"So then I take it that instead of immediate imprisonment I will be meeting with my former enemies to deal with those insolent dogs?" –Olga

"Y-Yes. I guess you heard much of that conversation then?" –Mark

"Indeed and I agree that now is the time to what's the human phrase again? "Bury the hatchet?" –Olga

"So then Lady- "–Mark was cut off when Olga raised her hand and flicked his forehead with her finger. Olga was making a bit of a pouting face as he rubbed the spot she flicked.

"I am your prisoner that means that you need not address me with a title. I will allow you to call me by name." –Olga stared directly into Mark's eyes as if gazing directly into his soul. Mark had seen this very stare used on both him and his father from his mother; it was the stare that signaled that a woman would not compromise on the issue regardless of how fair it may seem to other people.

"So then La-Olga why are you still up then?" –Mark nearly address her with a title before quickly recovering and asking her what he wanted to ask her. With her head resting on his shoulder he couldn't help but blush, how he could maintain a cohesive sentence at this point was a complete mystery to him.

"I was curious, not about your conversation but about why **you** were still awake when the others are sleeping." –Olga still had to be cautious of the young man even if a sort of mutual respect had developed between the two.

"Well I thought it would be best if one of us stayed up a little later to make sure that we wouldn't be ambushed in our sleep by any pursuers and I didn't want to rob you all of your beauty sleep. My mother taught me that one of the few things a man must **never** do to a woman is deprive them of their beauty sleep." –Mark's answer received a small chuckle from Olga who leaned in so close to him that he could feel her body underneath the blanket. The warm body of the woman next to him was so overstimulating to the boy he nearly passed out. Olga then slowly, almost sensuously, leaned into his ear and in an almost too quiet to hear voice she whispered.

"Dormi." –Olga's voice sounded angelic in his ear when Mark suddenly felt a wave of sleep, stronger than anything he had ever felt before, overtake him. The last sound he heard was Olga whispering sweet dreams.

When he came to it was already morning and he felt warm. As he began to open his eyes he saw Olga's face directly in front of his own sleeping, her face so calm it nearly made Mark want to do another thing his mother had told him not to do; steal a kiss from a sleeping woman. He pulled his head back a bit and when he looked down he saw that she had brought him into the blanket that she had with her last night as well and that they were sleeping in the same position.

Mark tried to move but found that Olga had her arms wrapped around his torso. He moved his hands to her arms and used a bit of force to separate them; in doing so however the blanket fell off and Mark was greeted to the most shocking/amazing sight of his young life, Olga was naked. Mark could do nothing but openly stare at the nude body before him before regaining his senses and quickly getting free from Olga's embrace and quickly wrapping her up in the blanket once more.

His face was nearly as red as a sword was when it was in the middle of being forged. He tried desperately to remain calm and think of something that would help relieve the sudden stiffness in his nether regions. When he finally calmed down enough and turned around he was shocked once more as standing there watching him was Alexis. She silently bowed to him before passing Mark and carrying Olga to her make shift tent when she returned Alexis saw Mark in a prostrating position as if begging she not tell anyone about what she had witnessed. Finally, the first thing to greet his hears was her voice.

"You are fortunate that I woke up so soon. Had Chloe seen this you would have been dead regardless of whether Lady Olga woke up or not." –Alexis

"Y-Yes I am quite aware of that and about her lack of clothing I didn't-"–Mark

"You need not worry about that. All elves sleep nude as a way of reminding ourselves that we are connected through nature. We are born without clothes so it's only natural to do so to connect with the world. It would not surprise me if Celestine also slept without clothing." –Alexis had no idea that last sentence had overloaded Mark's young mind with various images of Celestine in all her morning glory…. resulting in the poor boy fainting right there. When he came to once more the others were awake and getting breakfast started.

"Humph, leave it to a human man to sleep while we get the work done." –Chloe said completely unaware of what had transpired earlier.

"Now Chloe I'm sure that Sir Mark had his reasons for sleeping so long. I'm sure he probably stayed up to ensure nothing damaged the barrier that I had set up around the camp while we were setting up the camp yesterday." –Olga then grabbed her staff which she had laying nearby and stabbed it into the ground.

"Barrier?" –Mark watched as Olga's staff glowed briefly before the air above them began to crack and break apart. He hadn't even noticed that there had been a barrier around the camp the entire time. After having breakfast Mark went some distance away to change and put his armor back on and when he returned he found that the women had finished packing everything up and were ready to go.

"At your discretion Sir Mark." –Olga smiled as she rode up to him on her horse while bringing him his. Mark jumped on to his horse and turned to look at the other ladies before facing forward.

"Onward to Rad." –Mark and the Dark Elf women once again resumed their trip to Rad. There were many close calls along the way, mainly due to the demons or demonic beasts that the northern outlands were known for like snake men or savage birds of prey that were augmented by the dark magic that still lingered in the area. But when it wasn't any of those things it was from one other thing; Pursuers.

As they drew closer and closer to Rad and human presence began to increase they saw men riding around with the Black Dogs emblem on their clothing. The group began to wear cloaks and heavily avoided populated areas that Mark knew had large amounts of Black Dog mercenary presence. Finally, after what felt like forever they arrived.


	10. Chapter 10 Homecoming

Moments from Mark's and Olga's journey to Rad will either be seen through flashbacks or as side/filler chapters of course.

Kuroinu Chapter 8: Homecoming

The small group moved closer and closer to Rad and upon seeing it's condition was the same as when he left it nearly a week ago Mark gave a very relieved sigh at the sight of its walls. As the group drew closer and closer to Rad Olga made her horse catch up to and walk alongside Mark's so that she could speak with him.

"So this is Rad? I must admit that it does appear to be quite well built despite the report's I've heard about it being made in a month." –Olga carefully analyzed the walls and even saw numerous wards and protection spells that were impossible to see for normal people. Olga wondered if Mark had any knowledge about them as from what she could see they were all very powerful and must've required as much maintenance as the seals she used to protect the **Dark fortress**.

"Yes and it does my heart good to see that it's still standing. Once we are inside it would be best that we remain as close as possible. I'm sure the guards have already taken several measures to ensure we get to the inner castle without incident but the citizens will surely riot if the see you all." –Mark looked to Olga who was already wearing one of the cloaks that she had taken out of her staff's pocket dimension a few days ago. Mark was relieved that she pulled them out when she did as it was a constant assault on his mind to be travelling with beautiful women, add given their choice of attire then it could be considered a miracle that he could keep his hormone driven teenage urges to himself. He may have been trained as a knight but he was still a man dammit.

Their attire definitely would've incensed many of the fortresses populace as well; some would've been cursing them for wearing such attire, others would've been making rude remarks about what they would do to them, and the rest would be trying to shield the eyes of the children claiming that they were too young to see such clothing. It would certainly be a bit ironic seeing as how many of the female knights wore revealing armor that didn't restrict movement.

He even had to admit to himself that there were a very select few times where he would see his own mother as a woman from time to time due to her armor's unique design. Mark quickly slapped himself as whenever he had so much as even a tiny thought about his mother in that way his mind would begin to wander into some very dangerous territory; such were the problems of having a woman as beautiful and young looking as Claudia Levantain as your mother. Olga quickly drew him back to Austia and the subject of their conversation.

"The clothes that we Dark Elves wear are so we can still feel one with nature without cutting ourselves completely off from it by wearing clothes like the ones you humans wear. To us you humans are the ones dressing up shamefully but I suppose that's what happens when cultures clash." –Olga drew closer to the young knight only for Chloe to force herself between the two.

"Human I don't care about what happens to me in this "home" of yours but if anything happens to Lady Olga then I swear I will make it your final regret in this world." –Chloe had been silently dreading this moment ever since they had escaped. They were about to waltz right into a fortress filled to the brim with humans. Her past experiences with them had instilled a deep hatred of them; it made her hate everything they stood for, everything they did…...everything she was.

Mark could literally feel the rage and other negative emotions that she was emitting from her body so he opted to move away from the girl and end any further conversation that could be had as they drew closer to the gate. A horn sounded as they drew closer to the gate and the gate began to open but before Mark could take the other ladies in another horn sounded from the top of the gate. He could see several knights scrambling on the other side of it. Mark approached an approaching guard that had come out during the gate's opening.

"Sir Levantain you've returned. Thank Celestine you are okay." –The Guard said as he came over to greet Mark.

"What's going on why are there so many knights rushing about there?" –Mark said as the scrambling knights came out of the gate and paused upon seeing him and his…company. Many drew their swords and wore faces of anger on their faces. Mark raised his hand and caught their attention.

"These Dark elves are my guests for the moment you will not lay a hand on any of them." –Mark drew his own sword to imply what would happen if they did. Many of them begrudgingly returned their swords to their scabbards. The guard that approached them earlier spoke up.

"You see Sir Levantain Lady Celestine has called for a summit of the **Seven Shield Princesses** while you were away and we have been awaiting not just your return but their arrival as well. All but two of them have arrived. We happened to spot them just now." –The guard pointed into the distance and while still a distance away Mark could see what appeared to be a carriage being escorted by several knights on horseback.

"Very well then allow me to accompany your men then. I am the son of the **Shield Princess** of Rad if I don't go to properly greet them after I return then I can hardly call myself a knight." –Mark

"It would probably be best if I go with you as well. The sooner we get past the hostility the sooner we can begin to work towards a solution with our common problem. You all shall remain here and await our return" –Olga made her horse pull up alongside Mark's as she gave the order to her subordinates.

"But Lady Olga they are our worst enemy they could very well try to kill you the moment they see you! Please allow me to go in your stead!" –Chloe immediately spoke out trying to convince Olga that it was too dangerous to simply walk over to a carriage that had two of her worst enemies up until recent events.

"No I will go and besides should something happen then I am sure Sir Mark here would be more than capable of protecting me." –Olga said as she turned to Mark who nodded and put his helmet on before he then turned around and started walking with the guards towards the approaching carriage.

"So tell me do you recognize the carriage? It would be a great help to know which of the **Shield Princesses** I am about to meet." –Olga said as she walked by Mark's side. She took a quick look back to make sure that Chloe wasn't following behind them as well and saw that Alexis and the maids had already pulled Chloe off her horse and were holding her back. Mark's voice drew her attention back to the subject at hand.

"I can't and it's not because you haven't proved yourself of being trustworthy or anything of the sort it's just that… in all actual honesty I've never met the other **Shield Princesses** until now. Besides my mother the only one I've had the honor of meeting was Lady Celestine and that was nearly two weeks ago now. Most of the times they did come to Rad I was either away or was in the middle of an important lesson or training session." –Mark had his eyes focused on the carriage in front of him. A part of him was excited for he would finally get to meet the other **Shield Princesses** this day.

"Then I take it that this is a very big moment for you then?" –Olga said eyeing Mark's reaction carefully.

"In a way yes but not just for me. Which is why I am praying that this goes smoothly as the last thing we need to have our swords at each other's throats instead of at the throats of our enemies." –Mark, Olga, and the knights finally stopped once the carriage was close enough for them to speak.

"We are knights in service to **Shield Princess** Claudia Levantain we have come to escort you all to the inner keep for the summit." –Mark spoke out in a clear manner. A knight wearing blue and gray armor rode to the front of the carriage and spoke up.

"We are knights in service to **Shield Princesses** Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire we thank you for coming to receive us." –A bell rang out from the carriage and the knight bowed before having his horse turn around and go over to the carriage. Mark, Olga, and the guards waited for the knight to return before moving which wasn't long as he returned right away.

"You are Sir Levantain correct?" –Knight

"Indeed I am." –Mark said raising his eyebrow underneath his helmet.

"Lady Alicia would like to speak with you and your…associate as we move towards the keep." –The knights that surrounded the carriage quickly made space for Mark and Olga to walk through. Once they had gotten through, with Mark placing himself between the carriage and Olga to mediate any difficulties, the gap closed and the small convoy began to move again. The window of the carriage rolled down allowing Mark to see the carriage's occupants.

On the side, closest to him he saw a young girl, around his age with pale blonde hair and had eyes as blue as sapphires. From what he could see of attire she appeared to be wearing a combination of blue and white armor and clothing with a couple of hair clips and a head band that matched her style. Figure wise she still possessed some room for growth in the chest area; Mark assumed that she was around a high B-cup. She had an air about her that made one think of her as a tomboy. On the further side of the carriage was another girl.

This girl had long pink hair and had similar blue eyes to the first girl although was slightly brighter than the other. She wore a gold tiara with red strings attached and had a white and pink dress, similar to that of a princess. She appeared to be somewhat younger than her companion but still appeared to be of marriageable age but the thing that really made her stand out was she was the kind of cute that made men want to dote on her and protect her to their final breath. Not only that but her breasts seemed to be a full cup larger than her companion's appearing to be a C-cup.

These two girls were Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire respectively. Alicia eyed Mark from head to toe before shifting her vision to the woman at his side. The look on her face as she looked at Olga was enough for Mark to tell that was desperately suppressing the urge to attack Olga and slay her once and for all. Before he could speak up and try to break the tense atmosphere Alicia turned his attention back to him and spoke.

"So your Claudia's son, Mark?" –Alicia spoke in a somewhat stuck tone of voice as she looked at the son of her colleague.

"Indeed. I am Mark Levantain and this woman on my side is Lady Ol-" –Mark's sentence was cut short after receiving a smack to the back of his helmet. The odd thing was that it felt like he had been struck in the head without wearing it. He quickly turned his head around and saw the obvious culprit whistling a tune before looking at him with false surprise. He quickly turned his head to Alicia.

"Excuse me for a moment." –Mark looked back at Olga.

"What?" –Olga said trying to play the innocent one.

"Even now when I am introducing you to one of the **Shield Princesses** you insist that I-" –Mark was again cutoff by the sound of a cough behind him. When he turned around he saw Alicia had a look of pure annoyance.

"It's rude to suddenly break off from a conversation with a lady, you know? As for your "companion" I know **exactly** who that woman is and if it wasn't for Lady Celestine's order I'd-" –Alicia was about ready to jump out of the carriage and end the former queen's life until Prim's voice rang out.

"Sister Alicia please calm yourself. We are here to make peace with each other and discuss how to deal with this new threat from the Black Dogs. If we fight amongst ourselves now then they'll have already won." –Prim's voice was small and gentle but it had an immediate effect on Alicia as she turned around to her and gone was the anger that was on her face and in her voice.

"I'm sorry, you're right Prim. Now then Sir Mark from what I understand you were personally knighted by Lady Celestine is that correct?" –Alicia turned back to Mark and tried to keep her attention on the young man in front of her while trying to completely tune out the former Dark Elf queen next to him.

"Indeed I was Lady Alicia. It was a bit sudden but she did it just before she sent me out to… persuade Olga to come to Rad peacefully." –Mark tried to choose his words carefully as he spoke to Alicia. He respected her yes but his mother also told him of how short Alicia's temper was and if her reaction to him turning around for a moment after excusing himself was any indication then it certainly was short.

"Hmm, I doubt I have to say this but don't get too full of yourself. You may be Claudia's son, may have been knighted by Lady Celestine personally, and got this "woman" to come here but don't think for a second that your unstoppable." –Alicia looked at Mark with an intensity that made Mark feel like she was looking right into his soul. Prim moved closer to the window to try and ease the atmosphere.

"Please forgive her Sir Mark. Alicia is a really good person and just doesn't want to see a good knight like you get hurt because you were careless. In fact-" –Prim's voice was cut off by Alicia who quickly covered her mouth with her hand and had a face of pure crimson.

"Prim, What are you talking about?! You are going to give him the wrong idea! I just hate the idea of trying to cover for him during a battle simply because he got too carried away on his high horse there! You, forget what Prim just said at once or I will make you suffer for it!" –Alicia's composure, or lack thereof, was completely destroyed by her cousin's words. Mark opted to pretend that he couldn't hear them over the sound of the many horses that surrounded them and clattering of armor from the other knights.

The group continued to make small talk as they finally got inside the fortress. Chloe was quick to return to Olga's side while Alexis and the other maids followed behind quietly as they made their way through the fortress street's towards the inner keep. The route they took was heavily guarded, not for fear of an assassin or terrorist but so the populace wouldn't try to attack Olga and her subordinates.

Mark knew that there were many people that would love to get their hands on the former queen and exact some form of vengeance for the things she's done. The people that were separated by the wall of knights cheered for the arrival of Alicia and Prim or booed and cursed Olga and the other dark elves that accompanied them. Mark looked over at Olga out of concern for how she felt.

Olga rode her horse with a smile on her face. Mark knew that the smile was a forced one, after travelled with her for so long he had learned to pick up on small things from time to time. He hoped that when this was all over that Dark Elves will have been seen in a better light. Maybe he could show Olga around Rad later when things settled down a bit. Mark's musings were broken by Olga's voice.

"If this is the welcoming committee then I can hardly wait to see the welcoming reception." –Olga said as she looked to the keep in front of them. Mark looked at her again and saw a slight shimmer of water next to her eye. Mark knew that when Olga made jokes like this at moments like this, it meant that Olga was terrified. Mark decided to do something bold to ease her fear so he quietly reached out his hand to the reins of Olga's horse and took hold of her left hand.

He felt Olga tremble and saw that Olga had turned to him from the corner of his eye but for obvious reasons he had to keep looking towards the keep. If he did he would've seen that Olga's smile was as beautiful as Celestine's. But just because he didn't see it did not mean that other eyes did not.


	11. Chapter 11 Shield Princess Meeting

**Last chapter before new year's. I know I'm getting a bit ahead of myself with this but I will be putting up a pole soon to deal with an important matter in a few days. For those familiar with the series they know that Kaguya(one of the princesses) is the only princess in the series that gets pregnant and gives birth(even though it was a demon baby) so then. Should Kaguya bare Mark's first born child or wait until the war is over(like I intend to do for the rest of the girls)? Also I have a certification exam at the end of March so as I draw closer to it I may not be able to work on or post for a while.**

Kuroinu Chapter 9: The Shield Princess Meeting

The courtyard in front of the keep was an amazing sight for first timers especially when one thought about how this place was supposed to be the last line of defense in case fortress Rad fell. It was large enough to hold several different types of celebrations at the same time and had a grand fountain in the center. The fountain had seven statues, one for each of the Shield Princesses, with the statue of Celestine standing in the center as the other statues stood around it. It also possessed a garden that was plentiful with plants and trees that were carefully taken care of.

As Mark, Olga, Chloe, Alicia, and Prim entered this place alongside the others Mark took notice of several other carriages parked on the driveway in front of the large steel doors that one needed to use to enter the keep. Each of the carriages had an interesting design but if he had to pick one that stood out the most was this red and white wooden carriage.

Yes, the other carriages had slight differences between them but this one appeared to have handles and latches on the side of it. Did that mean if the carriage got stock or something they could carry the main part of the carriage? It appeared to be a vehicle from a certain country in the east*. Once the group was close enough to the entrance Mark, Olga, and Chloe dismounted from their horses while Alicia and Prim disembarked from their carriage as the numerous guards had scattered to make way for them.

"I know the way to the meeting room where the meeting is most likely being held. Would it be alright for me to lead the way?" –Mark said turning to the two Shield Princesses.

"Yes, we would be most grateful if you lead the way Sir Mark." –Prim spoke before grabbing her dress' skirt and taking a small bow. Alicia wore an angry face seeing the innocent Prim bowing to a man even if it was the son of one of her colleagues.

"Prim you don't need to bow to him even if he is Claudia's son it's his job to protect us." –Alicia made sure to emphasize the "us" with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"He was only offering to guide us. There is no reason to threaten him simply because your colleague thanked him as one should do. Then again a young, spoiled girl such as yourself probably doesn't even know how to properly thank someone." –Olga said with a look of contempt as she stared at the Shield Princess.

"What was that you Dark Elf bitch?!" –Alicia immediately drew her sword from the gold and brown scabbard on her right while Olga raised her staff that began to glow. The two of them stood there waiting for an excuse to attack the other until Mark and Prim intervened.

"Please stop sister Alicia!" –Prim said with a sad look on her face that made one feel like they had just kicked a newly born puppy. Alicia immediately put her sword away and tried to convince Prim that she was fine now.

"Please lower your staff at once Olga. This is to make peace we can ill afford to begin a fight between an amazing magician like you and a swordswoman like Lady Alicia here." –Mark stepped in front on the staff and looked into Olga's eyes, hoping that some of his logic could convince the Dark Elf queen. A few tense moments past before Olga lowered her staff.

"Very well but only because I am your prisoner." –Olga then shifted her attention to the door and began to walk over to it as Chloe and the maids followed behind. As she walked away however Mark could have sworn that he had seen a small darkening of color on Olga's face. Was she blushing? Rather than waste time thinking about such a question Mark walked over to the door and was joined by Alicia and Prim. The group walked through the halls the walls of the keep as fast as possible yet none of them uttered a word. Finally, after numerous lefts and rights they arrived in a hallway that had several guards with their weapons at the ready standing beside a large ornate white door.

As they approached the guards looked at Mark and silently nodded to him before relaxing the grip on their various arms. Mark approached the door and knocked on it a couple of times before announcing his presence.

"Sir Mark Levantain has arrived with Olga Discordia. I also bring with me Ladies Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire." –Mark stood there quietly waiting for a response from the other side of the door. He did not have to wait very long as a voice he was all too familiar with answered back.

"Enter Sir Levantain." –Claudia's voice echoed from the other side as the doors began to open and reveal the meeting room and its occupants. It was a large room that possessed a large circular table and large stretch of red carpeting. Mark signaled that it was okay to enter to the others before he walked in to hold the door. Alicia and Prim went in first and took the seats closest to each other. Olga looked back for a second and signaled Alexis and the maids to remain outside before entering with Chloe who rushed ahead and pulled out a chair for Olga and chose to remain standing at Olga's side.

Finally, Mark closed the doors and looked at the room's occupants. He saw that his mother was seated next to Celestine's right with a chair open on her right. As Mark moved towards that chair he took in the new faces that were also seated at the table.

The first appeared to be a young girl of about 12 or 13 years of age and wore a large green cloak and hat along with white socks that went up to her thighs and brown boots. She had bright orange, curly hair and bright brown eyes. She had dog like ears and a small tail that barely managed to peak out from her cloak. She was a special species of demi-human that had the appearance of children as such she was actually older than she appeared to be. She was considered to have one of the brightest minds among the Shield Princesses and was the "child"-prodigy Luu Luu.

The next had the far most exotic appearance of the Shield Princesses. She wore a see-through like shawl over a red robe like top and a white bikini like bottom that had numerous sigils and symbols on it that he had never seen before yet the bottom appeared to be made from rope and cloth. She appeared to be about Mark's age if not slightly older and had shoulder length black hair with two purple ribbons keeping the hair on the side tied up. Her most striking feature was the crown like object on her head; made of white and gold it stretched to each side of her shoulders and had a bell tied to each side with a gold sun in the center.

She seemed to be examining with her brown eyes with the same level of interest as he did her. This young girl was the Shrine Maiden Kaguya and then there was the final woman of the Shield Princesses.

Her hair was a dark red nearly akin to a rose and wore both a dark headband and choker around her neck. She wore a red unitard like jacket with white fur around her neck and was worn very openly, which nearly exposed her breasts entirely and showed how well trained she was as Mark could see numerous little scar marks, which were so old that they were faded to the point of being easy to miss. She sat cross-legged showing her purple leggings and black boots. Finally, around her waist was a large belt that held a short sword on each side of her body. The brown eyes she looked at Mark with showed much anger and confusion as if trying to understand something. This woman was Maia "The Queen of The Mercenaries" and formerly a Black Dog commander that worked under Vault. Mark quietly took his seat between his mother and Lady Kaguya.

The seating arrangements as of this moment were in counter clockwise fashion; Celestine, Claudia, Mark, Kaguya, Olga (and Chloe who stood at her side), Maia, Prim, Alicia, and Luu Luu. Celestine was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Before we begin I would like to express my thanks to you all for coming here to Rad for the meeting. I understand that the journey for many of you was difficult, for some especially so, and for that I would like to also apologize." –Celestine bowed and took a glance over at Mark before raising her head and resuming.

"I have called this summit to discuss very troubling news brought to me by Sir Mark Levantain whom I had asked to bring Olga Discordia here which originally should have ended the war. Unfortunately, it appears that we will now face another." –Celestine turned her head to Mark and nodded to him that it was okay for him to speak before sitting down. Mark stood up from his seat and looked around the room. Here he was in a meeting of the Shield Princesses he couldn't afford to make a fool out of himself, and by extension his mother, in front of them. He shifted his head down and took a deep breath before raising it and speaking.

"Several days ago I was asked by Lady Celestine to bring Olga Discordia here after defeating her in her Black Fort. I was sent there alongside Vault and several of his best men among the Black Dogs. It was after spending sometime there after imprisoning Olga and her subordinates that Vault and his men approached me with an offer. They offered me to join them in a conquest of theirs.

They planned to use the resources in the Black Fort to first rape and enslave Olga and her subordinates…before using them to conquer the lands and form a country where women are forced to pleasure men. A literal cuntry…. pardon my language. I then took Olga and her subordinates with me as I escaped and reported the news to Lady Celestine immediately after Olga activated the Black Fort's self-destruct sequence." –Mark looked around the room. His mother's face was calm which suggested that Celestine had probably informed her of it prior to the meeting. The other's faces ranged from shock to worry, to anger. Maia was the first to respond although her response was something he knew she would do.

"There's no way Vault would do something like that! Vault's a good man and has fought for humanity since as far back as the battle Ravanaugh Ridge*. How do we know this isn't sort of trap by that Dark Elf woman there?" –Maia's voice was full of passion as she tried to defend Vault and shift the blame to Olga as part of a trap but Claudia spoke up before she could try to come up with something.

"I'm afraid that's unlikely. Celestine told me of my son's discovery immediately after she finished speaking with him and I had my best scouts and spies do some searching around. A large number of Black Dog soldiers from various places, including the fortresses, was spotted going into the outlands with the Black Fort as their destination. Furthermore, they attacked various villages and took the women and children with them while killing off all the men. To top it off they…violated the women in front of them." –Claudia's voice was full of rage after relaying the contents of the report she received a couple of days.

"Those monsters! To do that in front of children of all things is unbelievable! Lady Celestine please allow me the honor of going out to hunt these dogs down." –Alicia was livid upon hearing the news and was ready to bust out of the meeting room with her arm on her sword ready to start staining it with Black dog blood.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm Lady Alicia it would be best if we remained as we have with the Black fort. These men were in each of the fortresses at one time or another and as such we don't know how much information on each of the fortresses they currently possess. We are already taking a large gamble with this meeting as it is and to send you out again would place fortress Feoh in even greater danger. But I am working on a way to help us move around better.

To help with the defense of the fortresses I have sent numerous magicians and priests to each of the fortresses to create a special platform. These platforms will allow us to transport troops from one fortress to another instantly. In this way, should a fortress be in danger of falling another fortress can send troops to aid. There will also be personal platforms for the Shield Princesses to so that we don't have to worry about being attacked while on transport to another fortress." –Celestine

"Excellent with this we will need to cooperate with each other more. The more united we are the harder it will be for those Black dogs to pick us off. How long will it take for these platforms to be made? I'd like to see the process myself." –Luu Luu was an intelligent young girl and knew that they would stand a better chance together. She was also quite the curious child as she always wanted to take something a part or see how something was made from the beginning.

"Now, now Luu Luu-chan there is no need to be impatient as I'm sure it will take some time." –Kaguya spoke up trying to calm the most child-ish of the princesses.

"Lady Kaguya is right Lady Luu Luu the platforms will take about a month's time to create and become useful." –Celestine

"A month?! That's way too long!" –Luu Luu leaned back in her chair groaning. Mark inadvertently let out a chuckle upon seeing the young princess' actions. Claudia was the first to respond.

"Young man this is a meeting and that's rude behavior apologize to Lady Luu Luu at once." –Claudia

"Yes sorry. I apologize Lady Luu Luu that was rude of me." –Mark made a quick bow to the little princess. Luu Luu stood up and walked over to the young knight. Once she was close enough she began to sniff him before pulling back.

"You smell nice." –Luu Luu

"Thank you Lady Luu Luu?" –Mark was confused by Luu Luu's comment. He hadn't had a chance to get changed or get cleaned yet so to hear her say he smelt nice instead of sweaty and dirty was odd.

"Move the chair back please?" –Luu Luu flashed mark the most adorable puppy eyes when she asked. Mark did so quietly and the instant he was far enough she jumped into his lap and sat there after removing her hat.

"I'll forgive you if you pet me." –Luu Luu leaned back into the knight, waiting for him to begin. Mark looked at his mother who only sighed and nodded her head. Mark then slowly put his hand on her head and began to pet the young girl's head. He felt her tail begin to wag and speed up as he slowly ran his hands through her soft hair eliciting some content yips from the demi-human.

"Good, good. You got some really good hands. Move'em a little towards the ears." –Luu Luu said after having forgotten she was in a meeting.

"Lady Luu Luu kindly remove yourself from my son. We are still in a meeting." –Claudia's voice broke the little girl from her daze. Luu Luu got her hat and went back to her chair although she made sure her ass swayed like her tail did. Mark quickly looked away only for his eyes to land on the only person in the room who had yet to talk, Olga.

Olga's eyes made contact with Mark's but as soon as she did she looked away in a humph, she didn't like seeing Mark being so close with another girl especially one she didn't approve of. Well then again she was only a child and there was no way a child could measure up to her. Finally, Celestine turned the discussion to her.

"Finally we must decide what we must do with Olga Discordia." –Celestine's voice was like a reset button and all eyes in the room were upon the Dark Elf queen.

"I say we imprison her for a while before we execute her with the horses." –Alicia said slamming a fist down on the table. Prim tried to calm Alicia down as best she could. While yes Olga was essentially a criminal she couldn't bring herself to say anything like the girls were suggesting.

"There are a number of rituals that require a sacrifice for the spirits to lend my home their strength." –Kaguya said holding her arm above her mouth.

"Sky burial." –Luu Luu kept her suggestion short. As the Princesses, minus Maia who was still trying to figure out what Vault was doing with this and Prim who was too kind to suggest a form of punishment, Mark's voice caught everyone's attention.

"Actually I believe that Olga can help us." –Mark's words caused all sound in the room to cease. Each of the princesses eyed the young knight as if he had grown two more heads. Claudia on the other hand sat there eyeing her son, he wasn't the kind of person to say something outrageous like suggesting having Olga Discordia give aide to the alliance without some reason. Before Alicia could speak out against his apparent insanity Celestine spoke first.

"Would you care to explain your reasoning Sir Mark?" –Celestine said as she placed her finger on her chin in a confused manor.

"Lady Celestine as well as Shield Princesses of the alliance I believe Olga could be of great help to us. She has knowledge of the outlands that we tragically lack and knows the terrors of the Black fort that we have yet to see. To just have her rot in prison or execute her without a chance at redemption would make us no better than the monster that will soon be upon us." –Mark's argument had a few valid points but he was only a knight and as such his words held little persuasive power here. Fortunately, another voice spoke up.

"He does have a valid point. Whatever intel Olga possesses would be lost if we executed her and having her sit in jail where we can't keep an eye on her would prove too dangerous if she decided to take advantage of our focus being on the Black dogs." –Claudia could tell there was more to Mark's defense of Olga than the logical points he said earlier but she would question him about it later. Right now, they really did need whatever information on what the Black dogs had in their possession now that they controlled the Black Fort.

"You can't be serious?! IT'S OLGA FUCKING DISCORDIA! This woman is the reason why so many innocent people are dead! Sorry if I scared you Prim." –Alicia's anger was like that of a volcano erupting and not even Prim would be able to calm her down like this.

"Enough!" –Celestine's angry voice stopped whatever further argument that Alicia was about to say. The other princesses fell silent as they had never seen or heard Celestine raise her voice like that, even Mark felt like speaking up would result in getting a stern talking to from her. Celestine took a deep breath before looking at Olga who had been silent throughout the entirety of the meeting so far.

"Is there anything you would like to say Olga?" –Celestine's voice had returned to the kind tone that the others were more accustomed to. Olga closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as she took a few moments to think about what she was going to say. After what felt like hours Olga opened her eyes and spoke with a confident tone in her voice.

"I think…you're going to die if you stay there." –Olga's statement drew many confused looks from everyone before she shot up from her chair, staff in hand, and started to cast lightning magic. The others snapped out of their confusion and prepared themselves to intercept the attack. All the while Mark was trying to understand what was going on. Why was Olga behaving this way and what did she mean that Celestine would die?

Mark turned his head to Celestine and saw something. A mass of shadow started to form behind Celestine followed by the appearance of several red eyes. Mark moved from his seat and ran towards the mass with his hand drawing out his sword and in doing so got the other's attention.

"What is he doing?!" –Alicia

"Has he gone mad?" –Kaguya

"Mark stop this instant!" –Claudia tried to move to intercept her son but was too slow. Mark already had his sword drawn and raised appearing to be ready to drop down on Celestine.

"I'm sorry Lady Celestine!" –Mark said as he unleashed his attack. Celestine looked into Mark's eyes as the sword came down and noticed that it wasn't coming directly at her and that his eyes seemed to be focused on something next to her. At that moment a part of the mass of darkness took shape in the form of a claw and tried to stab Celestine's throat but Mark's sword cut through the appendage before it could get anywhere near it.

"GROOAAH!" –The mass of darkness roared before taking the shape of a large green monster with several red eyes on its head and body. It was nursing the wound it got from Mark's attack and was about to strike again when a bolt of lightning struck its body with enough energy that it's skeleton was briefly visible. The creature fell down in a smoldering heap dead. All but two people in the room looked at the creature's corpse confused how to how it got in here. Olga walked over to the fallen body first.

"A shadow ghoul. Useful for spying but overall not too bright as they tend to get… ambitious when given an order. I prefer gazers though much more manageable than this disobedient waste of undead flesh and bones." –Olga stomped on the shadow ghoul's head and looked over its body, noticing a scroll was stitched into the ghoul's body.

"Chloe." –Olga

"Yes, Lady Olga." –Chloe without so much as Olga having to say it pulled out a dagger and began to cut the scroll free the corpse before handing it to Olga's waiting hand. Olga placed the scroll on the table and opened it the contents were as follows.

 **We of the Black Dog mercenary group hereby declare war upon the countries that form the alliance of the Shield Princesses. No longer will men live under the rule of women in the country we will establish. It will be women who shall serve and pleasure the men that rule over them. We will return control of this world to its former glory when men ruled and to do that our Cuntry will built upon the cum covered bodies of the great Shield Princesses and the Black Queen Olga Discordia.**

 **–Vault, King of Cuntry and leader of the Black Dog Mercenaries.**

 **P.S. To Mark Levantain when I get my hands on you I'll make you watch as I personally fuck and mind break every single one of those soon-to-be bitches in heat before I end your life.**

The room was quiet after reading the proclamation from Vault who had apparently survived the Black Fort's self-destruct function. Olga turned to Celestine whose face was filled with dread as she would have to tell her people that they would be going to war once more.

"You asked me before what I had to say. This human and his group of men cannot be allowed to do as they please. We must set aside all past differences and hostilities now if any of us wish to have a tomorrow worth living in." –Olga held her hand up and waited for Celestine to respond. Celestine stood up and took Olga's hand and shook it. On this day Olga Discordia was pardoned for all crimes she had committed for the sake of saving the world.


	12. Chapter 12 An Interesting Evening

Hey everybody it's been a while. Sorry it took so long but like I said I gotta prioritize studying over this for the moment and for the record if I do cancel this (which I sure as hell won't) I'll let you guys know. The poll has been up for a while now and I see a few votes but I would appreciate a few more if possible this is just to see how you would feel if I took that route. Also, an interesting little note; this is my longest chapter to date seriously on Microsoft word this is 17 pages. This chapter also has a bit of lime to it.

Kuroinu chapter 10: An "Interesting" Evening

It had taken some time to draw up a rough draft of the alliance between Olga and the other Shield Princesses that the sun was about to set. The terms of the alliance were that in exchange for being excused of all crimes and charges she committed as the Black Queen that Olga would not only participate in the coming war but also that she would tell the Shield Princesses everything she knew about the outlands as well everything she had been working on in the Black fort. This was only the rough draft and would most likely change until the final draft could be passed but for now both parties were pleased with the terms.

"We'll still need something physical later to act as a show of good faith that our alliance isn't just for show later on." –Claudia was examining the rough draft to make sure that the draft had nothing in it that would cause problems later when she voiced the idea. She handed the draft to Celestine who gave it a quick look-over before rolling up the paper.

"Indeed, but we can worry about that later. Seeing how late it has become I believe it best that we call it a night." –Olga stretched her arms up as Chloe massaged her shoulders. Having to sit for so long and discuss the terms of a future document really made one stiff but considering it would guarantee that she and her subordinates would be safe from punishment or enslavement then it was worth it.

"Really must you do that here? That so-called man over there has been looking at you the entire time." –Alicia was still quite unsettled by the fact that she would be working alongside the woman that was her enemy several days ago but she couldn't deny that she knew things about the outlands that not even her best soldiers or scouts knew. What really irritated her however was that the woman just seemed to be showing off her body every time she stretched and every time she did the only man in the room would look at her before looking away.

"What's wrong? Are you perhaps jealous that Sir Mark has been paying more attention to me than he, has you?" –Olga smirked as Alicia's face went from normal to crimson red in less than five seconds.

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about y-you shameless woman?!" –Alicia did her best to fight back against the Black Queen's retort but her reaction to the comment was not helping her case in the least. Kaguya decided to speak up before the conversation could get any more out of hand.

"Now, now it would be best to end this here don't you all think? As for the matter of Mark-dono's watch on Olga-dono, I'm sure that it's only to make sure that she doesn't try anything after all he spent the most time with her so he would know if she was up to something, isn't that correct Mark-dono?" –Kaguya had been watching the young knight ever since he walked in. Being a Priestess with her power she was taught to keep an eye on the opposite sex.

"Y-Yes Lady Kaguya. If Olga was up to something sinister I would be able to tell." –Mark said as he thankfully shifted his attention to the Priestess of the Shield Princesses. He had been watching Olga the entire time since the shadow ghoul attack earlier. The ghoul's body was taken away by guards who took the creature's body for study as apparently, no one had ever seen one before. Given that Olga and Chloe were the only ones who knew anything about the creature it was safe to say that their information was reliable for the moment.

The only problem was that whenever Olga caught him watching her she'd stretch in such a way that it appeared that she was showing off her body to him. The constant assault on his mind got his teenage hormones working on overdrive. He was thankful that his armor was covering his manhood right now as the erection he had right now would certainly cause misunderstandings.

"Oh, how interesting. Tell me how would you know if I was up to something?" –Olga leaned forward with her elbows on the table and her head resting on here hands and a predatory look on her face.

"Well you see whenever you are planning something you get this certain look in your eyes much like the one you have now." –Mark said trying to focus on the woman's eyes. Probably because of how commanding his mother was whenever she was acting as a Shield Princess he had difficulty handling older women especially, those in power. Olga chuckled at his response while Chloe uttered a low growl. Celestine brought everyone's attention back on to her when she spoke.

"Well now with all this done for now I would certainly agree with Olga's statement in that we call it an evening." –Celestine stretched a little herself before covering her mouth for a yawn. It had been a long day for everyone and it would certainly be in their best interest to get some sleep. Luu Luu was already ahead of everyone on that plan as she was sleeping on Prim's lap. Maia had remained quiet the entire time after the shadow ghoul attack.

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen so I had rooms prepared for you all at my estate. As the hosting Shield Princess I ask you to please eat and rest before you return to your respective fortresses." –Claudia

"Forgive me if I sound rude but wouldn't it be bad if we remain here much longer?" –Prim asked as she continued to pet the sleeping demi-human's head. With the Black Dogs as their enemies' time was of the utmost importance. Claudia was about to speak when Olga spoke up ahead of her.

"We have plenty of time. The fact that they used a shadow ghoul to deliver this message means that they haven't even begun to tame the other creatures in my castle. I assure you that shadow ghouls can be considered something along the lines of expendable foot soldiers compared to the other creatures that they could have used to deliver this message of theirs." –Olga stood up and walked around the room as she talked taking note of the various expression everyone had and what she said was completely true. She had several other kinds monsters in her castle that would have been more than capable enough of successfully assassinating the people in this room right now. Some of those creatures were creatures she made herself.

After taking a full lap around the room the Dark Elf queen stopped behind Mark's chair and without any word of warning threw her arms around his neck and rested her head upon his. Needless to say, the shockingly bold display caused nearly everyone in the room to shout out some variation of "What the Fuck?!" in unison.

"I hope that I get to bunk with you "Sir" Mark." –Olga smiled down at the young knight who could do nothing but stutter incoherently. Here was a man that had fought his way through many battles against monsters of all shapes and sizes and defeated her in a game of chess that ended the war and yet a little teasing was enough to break the young man's composure. If she had known about this little weakness of his and how fun, it was to use it against him then perhaps she'd still be sitting on her throne in the Black Fort with him as her "personal" servant.

Before Olga could get the chance to imagine the young man in her arms in a unique uniform of her design Claudia grabbed Mark's arm and ripped him out of Olga's embrace. Claudia immediately got between the two and gave Olga a look reminiscent of a mother liger protecting its cubs before speaking.

"I had rooms prepared for you and your subordinates as well "Lady" Olga and please kindly refrain yourself from making any actions like the one you did just now." –Claudia turned to Mark and grabbed his arm again before dragging him out of the room. Olga smirked at seeing Mark trying to calm his mother down.

"Oh Lady Claudia I have only just begun to take action." –Olga walked out of the room followed by Chloe who was questioning what she meant by that. The others began to follow one by one until the last one in the room was Maia. Maia finally stood up and smashed her fist on the table causing it to violently shake.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. There is no way Vault would do any of this. This has to be some kind of poorly planned joke." –Maia said still convinced that Vault was a victim in this before leaving.

Mark and his mother rode in front of the little convoy that had formed from escorting the other Shield Princesses to the Levantain estate. He sighed as recalled what his mother told him about having a "chat" with him when they got home. He had a "vague" suspicion of what the topic would be but decided that he'll cross that bridge when he come to it. He was more worried about how he had behaved during the meeting, or more specifically towards the end of it.

He felt he had made some good impressions on Kaguya and Luu Luu oddly enough but because of Olga's teasing he may have come across as a bit perverse to the others as he recalled how many times he would blush and turn away whenever Olga "stretched".

'I get the feeling that today's events are only signs of things to come.' –Mark thought to himself and he wasn't just referring to the war. After what felt like hours but was in fact a few minutes they arrived at the Levantain estate. Immediately after dismounting from his horse the mansion's staff ran out in force to receive the large group.

"""We are honored to receive you all great Shield Princesses!""" –The entire staff bowed before helping everyone out of their carts before moving them to a separate part of the estate made for storing carriages.

"Oh my, you certainly must have gone to great lengths in order to arrange for all this Claudia." –Celestine watched as the staff worked vigorously to remove the luggage from the carts as well as escort the horses to the stables.

"It was no trouble at all. We are sisters-in-arms this much is only natural." –Claudia turned around and began to walk into the mansion followed by Mark and the others. Claus was coming down stairs when the group entered the main foyer and upon seeing his son as well as the ladies next to him he immediately came down to greet them.

"It is a true honor to have all of the Shield Princesses here this fine evening and it does my heart well to see that my son has returned in one piece as well." –Claus bowed before the group before giving his wife a welcome home kiss and his son a hug before turning to Olga.

"You must be Lady Olga. I do not know how long you will be here but, and I apologize if this inconveniences you, would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your culture?" –Claus being a scholar had a very open mind as such he wanted learn about all the races in the world. With Dark Elves being so rare and having one like Olga enter his home how could he not be excited to learn so much about her race.

"Not at all although I do ask for compensation of sorts." –Olga

"What may I offer you then?" –Claus stood there watching Olga think. Olga shifted her sight over to her left and smirked.

"I would consider it a great favor if you could tell a few stories of Mark's childhood." –Olga held her hand out to Claus who was looking her over, trying to figure out what sort of angle she was coming from. It was odd that someone would be asking for stories of another person's childhood in exchange for learning of their culture. He shifted his eyes to the right to see what she had been looking at. All he saw was his s- Claus smirked when he figured out why.

'So that's why.'

"I've got stories for days Lady Olga. You have my thanks." –Claus took Olga's hand and shook it.

"Well now that you are both acquainted let's go get something to eat." –Mark tried to move this along before his father could even get the chance to start telling Olga about any of his childhood shenanigans.

"Agreed, but first we need to talk young man. We can do so in the changing room." –Claudia grabbed her son's shoulder and began to drag him away. Mark knowing how futile it was to resist silent followed.

"You may start without us as this may take a while." –Claudia called over her shoulder as they turned the corner that would take them to where the changing room was located. Claudia eventually let go and the two of them walked in silence. Once they arrived they went in and went to their respective changing screens and began to remove their armor.

Mark was the first to finish and so he sat down at the table in a blue dress shirt and black pants and waited. He didn't have to wait long as his mother came out about a minute later in a white dress and her hair tied in a ponytail and took the seat in front of him. Claudia decided to cut straight to the heart of the matter at hand.

"What happened between you and Olga?" –Claudia

"Nothing mother." –Mark

"You say it's nothing but everything she's done today clearly says otherwise." –Claudia sighed as she saw him avoid her gaze.

"Mark I am not mad at you or anything of the sort. I'm just worried that she'll end up hurting you and I don't just mean physically." –Claudia watched her son as he raised his head and looked at her.

"I challenged Olga to a chess game with my fate and the end of the war on the line. After I defeated her I promised that I would take care of her and when I did she gave me this look." –Mark

"A look?" –Claudia

"Yes but this look was completely different than the confident and charismatic look a leader like Olga had prior to the match. It was the face of someone remembering a distant yet painful memory. After that I'd visit and chat with her in the dungeon up until our escape from the Black Fort and during our return to Rad we bonded some more." –Mark watched as his mother closed her eyes and put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Did you do anything else? Anything of particular significance?" –Claudia said as she continued to process everything Mark said. There was one thing that came to Mark's mind but it could be considered very minor but then again if someone told her about it when he didn't then there would surely be trouble later.

"I may have taken a hold of her hand when we entered Rad as we made our way to the inner castle." –Mark stiffened when his mother opened his eyes and gave him a look that screamed "what did you do again?".

"Mark I understand in the time you spent with Olga that you may have developed a certain level of mutual trust but be careful. I understand given your past "experiences" with the opposite sex that a woman like Olga may catch your eye but you must also remember that you are a knight in service to not only me but Lady Celestine as well and that Olga was our enemy. Many good knights have fallen in battle because their enemies happened to bat their eyelashes at them." –Claudia saw her son lower his head once more, clearly displeased at her words. Whether it was because he really trusted Olga or because of something more was unknown to her. She then stood up and walked over to his side and brought him into a hug.

"I know you may think my words a bit cruel but I say them because I do not want to see you get hurt both physically and emotionally." –Claudia

"Thank you mother." –Mark returned the hug before standing up. He knew his mother had his best interest at heart and that she spoke the truth in some parts as well. There were numerous stories and reports of men crossing paths with female monsters and demons such as harpies or succubae and falling in battle because they were seduced mid-battle. Even if he trusted Olga there was still a faint chance that she would betray him.

The mother and son left the room and moved to the dining room where everyone was already seated and prepared to eat. Conversation was light at first but when the food was delivered everyone began to open up more. Mark was particularly happy to see that the Shield Princesses he looked up to were like any normal women with their fair share of problems as it made interacting with each of them easier. When everyone was done, they agreed to move to the living room for coffee except for two.

"I believe I'll turn in for the night. Thank you for this evening Claudia." –Celestine stood up and thanked her hostess for the evening before turning in for the night.

"Yeah I think I'll call it a day too." –Maia followed Celestine out of the room as well. Mark couldn't help but feel for her since she now had to fight her former leader and colleagues. He could never imagine having to raise his sword against his family.

After some light conversation, which lasted for an hour everyone else began to turn in as well. Mark walked the halls of the mansion as he made his way to his room. He contemplated how greatly things had changed in such a short amount of time and what he would have to do to finally end the fighting.

"Things are going to be interesting." –Mark arrived at the door to his room and walked in… only to discover he had some unexpected company.

"Good evening Sir- no that would be rude here. Good evening Mark." –Celestine stood in front of Mark's bed and with the moon light shining through the window next to it she had a mystical yet captivating glow about her.

"Lady Celestine?! Wh-What may I do for you?" –Mark was shocked to see Celestine in his room especially since she should have been asleep already.

"Please, this is your room, you need not address me with a title here." –Celestine sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to her on her right. Mark carefully moved forward and sat down next to her, making sure there was enough room between them that it wouldn't be considered rude. He then turned his head to her meet her gaze while trying his best to remain as calm as possible.

"You see Mark just as I was about to turn in for the night I realized that I had yet to reward you." –Celestine said keeping her eyes firmly on Mark although she moved her hands to her lap and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Reward me? For what exactly Ce-Celestine?" –Mark stuttered Celestine's name, nervous/happy to be able to address her in such an intimate way.

"You brought Olga to Rad safely despite the dangers both traveling to and from the Black Fort as well as… saving me from the shadow ghoul." –Celestine had a faint blush on her cheeks as she remembered how Mark ran to intercept the shadow ghoul's attack and how he even apologized for scaring her just before cutting off its claw.

"You don't have to. I mean I am a knight and protecting you is my sworn duty-" –Mark was about to say more when Celestine stood up and suddenly cut in.

"No! I absolutely must do this! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't reward my savior for his good deeds and hard work!" –Celestine blushed when she realized at how close she was to him as well as seeing the blush on his face. She sat back down on her spot and tried to regain her composure while waiting for her face to turn back to its normal color.

"I apologize that was rude of me. But please it troubles me if I don't repay you for your heroism. So, name your reward if it's something within my power I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities." –Celestine said waiting for Mark's response.

Mark didn't know what to do at this moment. Celestine herself was rewarding him for his service and seeing how much she wanted to do it given her earlier outburst then he truly had no idea what to do. He looked at Celestine as she resumed playing with her thumbs and still had some faint redness on her face. Her face it truly was angelic. He could stare into her eyes for all eternity and never get tired of how they seemed to shine in the light.

Mark then lowered his sight and took notice of Celestine's lips. They were thin and small but made Mark want to run his finger across them and savor how they felt. A kiss from them must have felt heavenly.

"A kiss." –Mark said in a whisper to himself without even thinking about it. Unfortunately, his whisper was heard by the elf goddess in front of him.

"EH?!" –Celestine was so shocked by the small whisper that she uttered a shocked yet cute noise. Mark looked up at Celestine's face and saw how red it had become it was then that he realized that he had said it out loud. His face turned a shade darker than Celestine's as he quickly tried to fix this situation.

"P-Please pay that no mind Lady Celestine I was actually… thinking of this musical group called KISS. They aren't quite known yet but their music-"–Mark tried to play it off but Celestine's response stopped him in his tracks.

"O-Okay." –Celestine said as her right hand began to rub the upper part of her left arm. Mark was frozen. Did Celestine really just agree to kiss him?

"A-Are you sure Celestine? I mean this is quite forward of me to ask this of you and I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do." –This was the woman that Mark had sworn loyalty to. The last thing he wanted to do was force this on her reward or not.

"Yes, I am sure. You risked your life at my request as well as saved mine. The very least I can do is grant you this. B-But if you could, please close your eyes and give me a moment to p-prepare myself." –Celestine watched as Mark obediently closed his eyes and waited. She had never expected to do this but then again she knew that Mark was a kind man and one she could trust and he did save her today surely she could do this.

Mark meanwhile couldn't be any more nervous. He had accidently asked Celestine to reward him with a kiss and now she was going to give him it. As happy as he was he thought himself a bit of a bastard if he hoped for one on the lips so he took a deep breath, relaxed himself, and waited to receive one on cheek. He waited a while before he felt Celestine place her hands on his shoulders. He could feel her coming closer as he began to feel her breath on his face and her…breasts on his chest. Something about this whole situation felt more like an erotic moment in a romance novel than receiving a reward for doing his job but he remained quiet.

Mark waited…and waited…and waited for the kiss to come. Finally, right when he was about to open one of his eyes and see if something was wrong he felt something. It was small and soft and yet it sent a wave of warmth through his body unlike anything he felt before and it was coming from…his lips? Mark slowly opened his eye just enough to see what it was when he both saw and realized what it was. Celestine was kissing his mouth. He was shocked but at the same time couldn't bear to pull himself away from the goddess that was kissing him.

Mark began to feel bad about making Celestine do this so he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her back.

"Hyamph." –Celestine let out a surprised yelp at Mark's surprising action but relaxed. She knew he wouldn't force himself on her but feeling him respond like this she felt the urge to try and do more so she decided to open her mouth a bit and slide her tongue across his lips. She had heard that couples do this "open mouth" kiss as a showing of how important they feel the other person is at least according to what the married couples that would come to the church in her fortress, Ken, said.

Mark felt Celestine open her mouth a bit and felt something slide across his closed lips. It didn't take him long to realize what she was doing so he decided to reciprocate it and open his mouth a little and let his tongue dance with hers a bit.

"N-No I'm supposed to." –Celestine tried to put up some resistance but found herself melting in his arms. She moved her arms to his back and let them dance up and down Mark's spine.

"You do more for the people (smooch) then I do. Y-you should be rewarded to." –Mark knew how much a leader like Celestine must have had to sacrifice to live for their people so, while it was forward, he decided to reward her too obviously without crossing the line. They continued for a bit longer before they separated with a small pop. Their faces were red and they both had a dazed look in their eyes as they looked at each other with their arms still wrapped around the other. At an unspoken signal, they removed their arms from their places and took some distance from the other. Silence filled the room until Celestine spoke up.

"W-Well then, I best turn in." –Celestine said her voice possessing a lighter, happier tone.

"Yes well would you like me to show you to your room then Lady Celestine?" –Mark said not sure of what else he could say.

"No I'm sure you are quite tired as well. Well then good evening Sir Mark." –Celestine stood up and made her way to the door. Right as she reached to open it she stopped.

"Is something wrong Lady Celestine?" –Mark

"No but I was wondering if I could request something of you again? At private times like these, when it is only you and I, could we be like we just were?" –Celestine began to tremble a little after asking Mark if they could be like this again. She heard Mark get off the bed and walk over to her before she felt his arm wrap around her again in a gentle embrace.

"If it's alright with you, Celestine." –Mark whispered with his head by her ear. Celestine shivered a bit at such a small thing. Elf ears were sensitive so having that done to her was extremely pleasing.

"Thank you and you can keep the crystal. We will be able to speak with each other more often with it. Well then until next time…Mark." –Celestine turned around and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Mark closed the door and stood there still sort of dazed after what happened. His first kiss was with Celestine Lucullus and he would even get to see her again. Unfortunately, now that that had happened he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep it was just too amazing an event and he was certain that Celestine would be in his dreams as a result of it.

"I guess I'll just hit up the training room for a bit." –Mark said hoping that working out a bit would help clear his mind and use up some energy. He quickly changed into his training clothes, a white under shirt and gray pants, before he opened the door to his room and looked into the hallway, making sure no one else was around. He moved as quietly as possible as he didn't want to be rude and wake up anyone who happened to already be in dreamland. After taking numerous twists and turns he arrived at the training room.

The training room was large and had numerous machines in it that were used to train certain muscles in one's body along with numerous different weights for lifting, a mat for practicing hand to hand combat, a punching bag to test one's strength and it was all illuminated by a chandelier that was enchanted with light magic set to activate when the door was opened at night. Mark looked around the room before walking over to the punching bag.

He placed his hand on it and gave it a shove to see it swing before he entered a fighting stance that had his left fist forward and his right drawn back. Then he started to attack the bag unleashing blow after blow; punch, chop, kick, knee, elbow, he used everything he could use to attack the sand filled bag. But he continued to think about Celestine and each blow started to become stronger than the last.

He hated himself as his mind began to wander into more lustful thoughts about the kind elf but he just couldn't help himself. He was a knight that fought numerous monsters and yet he let his teenage hormones over power his will. Then he realized that may have also been her first kiss as well. He had given her his first kiss and he had taken hers; that fact infuriated him as he felt like he had taken advantage of Celestine's pure and kind nature.

"Damn it all!" -Mark let out a large yell before he unleashed a kick that sent the bag off its chain and flying into the wall. He stood there mentally berating himself for what he had done and probably would've started to physically punish himself for it if it wasn't for the sound of clapping that suddenly echoed in the room.

"Congratulations. I've never seen such a display of anger towards an inanimate object like that before." –Olga stood there in the door way clapping her hands and a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Good evening Olga. I'm sorry if I woke you but I was having some difficulty sleeping and decided to work off the energy." –Mark said as he turned and bowed to her as an apology.

"No need to apologize. I was having some difficulty sleeping myself. Given the fact that this was the home of an enemy up until a few hours ago I couldn't quite relax after all one never knows when they may be attacked." –Olga began to move towards Mark as she looked about the room.

"Yes I can imagine that to be quite difficult." –Mark turned around and picked up the punching bag and moved it to the side. Olga stopped in front of the mat and then turned to Mark with a sly smile on her face.

"So then since we both are having difficulty sleeping why don't you and I go a few rounds?" –Olga began removing her shoes and stretching her body. Mark, still having a few lustful thoughts in his head, blushed at her words. Olga laughed when she turned and saw his face.

"I mean sparring of course. While magic is my forte, I made sure that my CQC skills would be able to serve me just as well." –Olga stepped on to the mat and resumed stretching.

"S-sparring. Yes of course, but are you sure? I would rather not hurt you if possible." –Mark stepped on to the mat and waited for the former queen to finish.

"While I appreciate your concern it's unnecessary. One cannot survive in the outlands for centuries without strengthening both mind and body. Still I like that kindness of yours it makes you quite different than then other males I've met. Now then, before we begin let's make this… interesting." –Olga finished stretching and turned to Mark who had taken his stance.

"A wager like the one we had at the Black Fort?" –Mark

"Hehe, indeed although the stakes aren't anywhere near as high as that time. It's simple first to pin their opponent gets to do any one thing they so desire to their opponent within reason. Is that acceptable?" –Olga took her own stance with one fist far out in front of her and the other closer to her head with one leg forward and the other back. Mark was interested in the stance as it appeared to emphasize using an arm and leg for quick attacks while the others would deliver more powerful attacks. He knew that this would already make for an interesting match.

"Very well then but no complaining afterwards." –Mark had no idea what he would do if he won so he decided to perhaps save it for a later date

"Good. We will go on three. One…two…three." –Olga lunged forward with surprising speed and took a quick jab at Mark's head. Mark quickly moved his head to the side, the punch just barely grazing his cheek. Mark grabbed the stretched-out arm with his right hand to keep Olga from evading his counterattack which was an uppercut with his left.

Olga, while shocked that he had managed to dodge her punch, quickly moved her own body which slightly threw off Mark's punch making it just pass by her breasts. Olga then aimed for his open body with her right leg which had been drawn back. The kick hit Mark and nearly made him fall on his knees but he held his ground.

Before Olga could draw it back for another kick Mark grabbed her leg with his free hand and twisted his body for an improvised throw that sent Olga into the air. Olga was surprised by the sudden move but quickly recovered in midair as she knew that Mark would've gone for the pin as soon as she hit the ground. Mark upon seeing her recover quickly pursued her for a rush attack. Olga quickly turned around and went for a rush attack of her own.

The two clashed with amazing speed. Blocking punches, dodging kicks and knees the two were evenly matched and were waiting for the moment that the other would make a mistake and capitalize on it like a bird of prey on its favorite prey. Olga was the first to make the mistake when she went for another kick to Mark's midsection.

She had been throwing punches and even an occasional chop during the clash so she believed that a sudden kick without word of warning, especially one in such close proximity given that there was a foot and a half of distance between them, would allow her to get some momentum. The kick had enough speed to it to catch even an experienced fighter like Chloe or her maids off guard and injure them but to her surprise Mark caught it easily. Mark had a confident look on his face before he turned his body to the right and threw her once again only this time Olga failed to recover and landed on her stomach and her hair falling over her face.

Right as she was about to get up Mark jumped on her back and brought her arms behind her back with a firm grip. Olga struggled for a few moments before whipping her hair to the side so she could speak with Mark.

"You're good. Although you do remember you have to pin me on my back first to claim the win." –Olga looked up at him and smiled while looking stunning with her hair off to the side.

"I am well aware of that and will do so after I have worn you out more." –Mark smiled back. Olga certainly had some skill in CQC and glad that this was a sparring match, if this was an actual fight, and he hated to admit this even if it was to himself, then he wasn't entirely certain he'd come out victorious.

"Worn me out? Oh, my I had no idea you had those kinds of thoughts about me." –Olga's eyes gleamed when she saw him blush at the double entendre and noticed that he slightly loosened his grip on her arms but that was enough for the Dark Elf. Before Mark could respond Olga wrestled her arms out of his grasp and hit him with an uppercut which sent him flying off of her.

Olga quickly got up and as soon as he hit the floor dashed towards him for the pin. Mark, while still somewhat dazed, managed to barely roll out of the way and lunged at her exposed back with his right fist ready to strike.

Ordinarily a knight would never attack a woman much less one attack her from behind but with an opponent like Olga, even if it was for a sparring match, he couldn't afford to pull his punches. Right as his fist was about to make contact Olga moved her head to the left and grabbed Mark's arm once it passed her shoulder and threw him over it. She held his arm as she threw him to keep him from getting any distance after he landed and after he did Olga stomp her foot on his chest; she had won.

While short the match had a fast pace to it so both fighters were panting heavily. Mark looked up at Olga and something about the way she stood over him left him in complete awe. She had an air of authority about her that he had never seen before and the way the light from the chandelier shine had shadowed some off features giving her an even more mysterious look almost as if she truly was a queen of darkness. He couldn't see her eyes but the smile she had on her face was all too telling.

"It's my win." –Olga said before releasing his hand and moving her foot off him. Olga simply smiled down at him before moving from his sight and began to take a lap around the mat. Mark sat up a bit to see what she was doing when suddenly she spoke up as if she was narrating something while making a noise vaguely reminiscent of a crowd cheering.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen you saw it right here. The one, the only, the sensual queen of the ring Olga Discordia has defeated her longtime rival Mark Levantain. Look at her strutting her stuff as she takes her victory lap around the ring. I doubt even Celestine could stand up to the goddess of darkness **that is** Olga Discordia." –Narrator(Olga)

"WOOOOH!" –Crowd(Olga)

"Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind. But I have to hand it to my opponent very few people can stand up to this combination of- " –Olga trailed off before making various poses.

"Brains." –Olga said pointing to her head.

"Beauty." –Olga then posed her body with her back to the "crowd". The way she showed it off however made it look like she was posing for Mark as the way she looked; body half turned, hands on her hips, her left knee pointing inward she certainly looked captivating.

"And…brawn." –Olga then raised her arm and flexed her bicep before kissing it. She then resumed her lap while blowing kisses out to the imaginary crowd. Mark couldn't help

but chuckle at the former queen's antics. Olga stopped and turned to Mark and walked over to him. She then raised her foot and used it to gently push him back on the ground.

"A defeated enemy should remain on the ground Mark. Especially when I am about to claim my prize." –Olga removed her foot and stood over him with his body in between her legs all while she stared down with a "sinister" smirk on her face.

"Very well then. What will you do your highness?" –Mark said with a somewhat lighter tone in his voice. It was a great fight and he lost because he let his guard down at a crucial moment. It had helped him take his mind off of what he had done earlier with Celestine so his compliance with whatever it was she was going to do was his way of thanking the fallen queen. Olga crossed her arms underneath her breasts and closed her eyes while thinking.

"Hmmm, I'm not entirely sure. I could have you carry me around on your back for a day, or I could force you to spread your legs and I can give you an "embarrassing" footjob. There's just so many possibilities." –Olga kept shifting her head left and right as she talked when suddenly she snapped her fingers and four magic circles appeared underneath each of Mark's hands and feet. Mark tried to move them but he found that somehow the circles were keeping them from moving.

He was about to ask what she was doing when she unfolded her arms and opened her hand before striking it with her fist in a manner similar to a hammer.

"A thought just occurred to me." –Olga opened her eyes and look directly into Mark's.

"What?" –Mark asked as he looked up at her. She began to lower her body closer and closer to his until she had to kneel on her knees and straddle his body. Her face was darkened once more but the tone of her voice suggested that she was about to pull something.

"I never gave you a proper reward for saving me from that bastard Vault and those dogs of his." –Olga

"You need not do that. I was doing my sworn duty at the time. I couldn't just leave you there to suffer." –Mark

"Regardless I am a queen, a fallen one, but a queen nonetheless. I could never live with myself if I did not properly pay a debt so consider what I am about to do a consolation prize." –Olga raised her hands and placed them on Mark's cheeks to hold his head in place. Mark was amazed by how soft her hands felt on his face, it was almost as if they were like marshmallows. Olga's voice brought him out of it before he could go too far into his thoughts.

"Pucker up handsome." –Olga, with speed faster than she had moved during the spar, slammed her face into his with the point of impact being their lips. Mark opened his mouth to respond but Olga quickly silence it with her own and forced her tongue into Mark's mouth.

Her tongue moved about his mouth in a frenzied yet somehow methodical manner. Like she was rapidly trying to familiarize herself with every little detail of his mouth. Mark got over the shock and tried to push back with his own tongue but Olga's tongue wrapped around it and began to dance around with it eliciting a content groan from the two of them.

Mark knew that this kiss was different from the one he had with Celestine. With Celestine, it was more like testing the waters while desperately resisting the urge to jump in but Olga's was sudden and passionate which even despite all her teasing today was something he never thought Olga would do. Olga was right to restrain his arms and legs otherwise with his hormones shifting into overdrive for a second time that night he'd be torn between throwing her off or doing the one act he swore he'd never do to a woman.

Still it did not change the fact that while here she was laying on top of him in the training room, her amazingly mesmerizing scent filling his nose he was starting to run out of air. Olga was sucking him for every bit of air he had in his body and yet he still couldn't help but try and reciprocate the pleasant feeling of warmth that was starting to fill him again. Mark forced his tongue out of the hold that Olga's tongue had on it and wrapped it up in a sort of retaliation.

The two began to groan more vocally as they continued this tongue dance and right when Mark thought he would run out of air Olga released him with a pop that he could have sworn echoed throughout the house. Mark took deep breathes with his mouth as he tried to get as much air back into his lungs as possible while Olga breathed down at him with a content smile on her face. After a few minutes Olga stood and looked down on him before passing over him and making her way off the mat to retrieve her shoes.

At that moment though something fell off of Olga's body and landed next on the edge of Mark's lips. It was wet and warm. Mark, acting solely on instinct, opened his mouth to taste it; it was warm and had a bit of a bitter taste to it but Mark could grow to like it. Mark shifted his head to look at Olga who had begun walking towards the door.

She snapped her fingers and the magic circles that held his hands and feet disappeared and yet he still didn't move almost as if he wanted to wait and see what Olga would do next. Right when she got to the door she placed her left hand on its frame and stopped before turning around to him.

"Hey Mark?" –Olga said in a voice Mark never thought was possible, a clear and serene voice that could easily rival Celestine's.

"Y-Yes Olga?" –Mark continued to lay there as Olga brought her right hand to lips and formed a small ball of mana at the tip of her index finger before she pressed it against her lips and pulled it away the ball now having taken the shape of her lips. She stretched her arm out to Mark with an eye closed like she was aiming and the lip shaped mass of mana pointing at him and her thumb upwards. The moment she brought the thumb down the mana shot towards him and impacted his left cheek with a pleasant sting.

"Sweet dreams." –Those were the last words Olga said before she left to call it a night. Mark however continued to lay there. He had been kissed by two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life, not counting his mother for obvious reasons, in the same night.

Mark had heard that the first two kisses a man gets are the most important ones of his life. So, for them to be taken by Celestine and Olga each greatly confused him. All he knew now was that the feelings of admiration of them that he had before would never be the same. Mark got up and returned to his room still trying to sort out the night's events in his mind with little success. He arrived at his room and went straight to the bed before getting beneath the blankets.

"Why do I feel like tonight's events are only a prologue to future events?" –Mark turned over and saw that there was something underneath the blankets. He reached out with his hand and touched it; it was soft and warm. Was this here before? With Celestine appearing in his room he didn't really have a chance to look around the room for anything out of the ordinary. Mark then recalled that his mother had been thinking about getting specially enchanted body pillows to warm up the beds when it was cold a few days before he initially left for the Black Fort apparently, she went through with it. Whatever it felt nice. Mark wrapped his arms and legs around the pillow and went to sleep with hope that tomorrow would help him clear up the new thoughts in his head.

So then see you next time guys. I got the idea for the sparring match from Justice League Unlimited believe it or not. It was like early season one where green arrow and black canary "officially" met.


	13. Chapter 13 An Interesting Morning

Hey everybody here's the new chapter. Since this "rewrite" is going so well I figured I'd take up another rewrite project. The series in this case is one called "Aku no Onna Kanbu" or Evil Woman Executive. I submitted a request for it to be added but I have yet to hear back from them about it. I don't know if I did it wrong or not when I submitted the character list from both the first and second VNs or if I got the subject wrong so if you could help me get this up(the series I mean so that I can write its first fanfiction on this site)while I continue to try and get it done on my end that'd be great. Character list for both games can be found on VisualNoveldatabase(VNDB).org.

Obviously, I will use an OC to combat the "hero" since the series is like reverse kuroinu but the heroines and hero are technically evil villains trying to take over Earth to begin with. If you know the series, you know what I mean anyway I already have the thing planned out.

Kuroinu Chapter 11: An Interesting Morning

The early morning sun shined brightly through the window of Mark's room as he slowly began to stir from his slumber. Most likely because of last night's events draining him of so much energy he had slept soundly throughout the entire night and the softness of the body pillow had an amazingly calming effect on his troubled mind. He began to move so he could get up and start the day when he felt a weight on top of him. Confused, he opened and eyes and saw darkness; not the darkness of night but, based on how it felt on his face, the darkness of hair. He pulled his head back a bit, encountering some slight resistance but still managed pull back enough, to reveal a little more of what was holding him down and saw dark mocha colored skin.

He used a little more force and was finally able to come face to face with the culprit but when he did his face paled. Resting on top of him with the most peaceful smile on her face was Olga who had her arms wrapped around his neck and a hand on the back of his head that had been keeping Mark's head in the crook of her neck and saw that his arms were wrapped around her waist. He had literally slept in the same bed with Olga.

Mark, knowing full well what would happen if someone walked in and saw the two of them together in this position, began to pull his arms out from their position around Olga's waist being careful to do it in a slow manner so as not to wake up the sleeping elf. He then moved his arms onto Olga's shoulders and was about to push her off when he had remembered a certain conversation several days ago.

"You need not worry about that. All elves sleep nude as a way of reminding ourselves that we are connected through nature. We are born without clothes so it's only natural to do so to connect with the world." –Alexis' words rang through Mark's head as he recalled the first time this had happened. That meant that at this very moment Olga was laying on top of him completely naked and if someone walked in and saw that he would have a lot of explaining to do to his mother and any of the other Shield Princesses that followed. He turned his head toward the night stand and reached out with his right arm towards a small tablet like object.

This object was a magic device that could send a signal to a special receiver that all the staff were made to ware incase a specific servant, maid, or butler in the mansion needed to be called for something. Mark looked through the numerous names on the list, searching for the name of the one person in the entire mansion who he could completely trust to walk in and not immediately run off to inform his mother.

"There you are." –Mark whispered with a bit of relief when he finally found the name and quickly pressed it. A green light appeared next to the name signifying that the person was on their way now all he had to do was wait which was easier said than done with a highly attractive Dark Elf woman resting on top of him. With nothing else to do he looked at Olga.

He had thought he had figured her out a bit after having spent so much time talking with the Dark Elf queen and traveling together but after yesterday's events, especially last night's events, he was greatly confused. She had spent most of their time teasing him yet last night, assuming it wasn't a one-time only deal, was the first actual sign of her opening up to him, even if it was in a rather…unique way. They had a certain level of respect for each other sure but Olga always seemed more guarded than Mark when they spoke to each other even if Olga never showed it. Men may not be destined to understand women but he could dream, right?

Mark's musings however were broken by Olga's grip on him tightening. She began to toss and turn with him still in her arms. Mark looked at Olga's face and saw that it had gone from one of peace to one of distress.

"Olga?" –Mark said as he looked at her with concern. He then heard Olga start to speak.

"No…no.. Please!? You can't just leave me! Regulus!" –Olga said as her hold on Mark continued to grow stronger by the second along with the amount of force in her tossings and turnings. Clearly it was some sort of memory turned into a nightmare but Mark couldn't help but ask himself who this Regulus was? He knew that Olga had lived a long life and had probably seen more people come and go than he'd ever see but something about the way she said this person's name sent a shot of pain to his heart.

Mark decided that he had had enough of this and decided to try something from when he was a child to help calm her down. He raised his hand and began to stroke Olga's hair. When he was a child his mother had told him that a woman's hair was their "everything" and to have a man stroke it was one of the greatest compliments a woman could receive. After that whenever Claudia got home from a battle Mark would stroke her hair and she'd relax almost instantly. It was a long shot that it would work here but he had to do something.

Mark's hand went through her hair with little to no resistance as if it was made of silk. It felt like cotton and shined with a sort of metallic luster, Mark could hardly believe that the woman next to him was real. He continued to stroke her hair in a slow caring manor and surprisingly enough Olga began to calm down but still had a strong grip on him. Mark raised his arm and began to move some of the hair that had fallen in front of Olga's face with his hand when he stopped. Olga's closed eyes were beginning to cry; whatever it was she was dreaming about was certainly a painful memory.

"Please Regulus. Don't leave me." –Olga's voice sounded more vulnerable than she had ever sounded before. Mark didn't know who this Regulus person was but he found himself answering it in response.

"I won't Olga." –At Mark's words Olga completely relaxed and she stopped crying. He continued to stroke her silk-like hair for a few minutes before finally the door to his room opened. In walked an elderly looking maid going by the wrinkles on her face and the gray hair that she had tied up in a bun. She wore frameless glasses and had a large case H stitched into the side of her left sleeve's shoulder.

"What may I do for you young lo-" –The maid asked before stopping mid-sentence. Her eyes took on an inquisitive look as she looked over the sight before her elderly eyes. If any other servant walked into this situation they would have immediately rushed off to tell Lady Claudia but this maid had known Mark from a young age and knew that Mark would never do something like sleep with the former Dark Elf queen in this manner.

"Larissa thank the goddess you've come. Please help me?" –Mark said as he looked at the now named Larissa. Larissa had been something of a big sister to him for as far back as he could remember. During the rare occasions when neither his mother or father were around Larissa was the one to raise and take care of him because of that he knew that Larissa was one of the few people that he could absolutely count on to help him.

"Young lord could you perhaps explain to me how this situation came to be first? While I know for certain that you aren't the kind of person to do such a thing like taking a woman you've essentially only known for a few days to your bed it would certainly help me explain this to your mother if I was caught." –Larissa asked before turning to the left and walking over to Mark's closet so that she could pull out his clothes for the day. Just because her lady's son was in trouble did not mean she wouldn't do a proper job so she pulled out a simple gray shirt and tan pants for him to wear and put them on the dresser by the mirror in the corner of his room.

"It's sort of complicated to explain in full detail but please if you could fetch someone for me I'll gladly explain it to you later." –Mark looked at Larissa with pleading eyes. Larissa sighed while shaking her head at seeing Mark like that even more so when Olga shifted a bit and tried to bring his head back into the crook of her neck once more.

"Very well, who is it you need me to bring?" –Larissa

"One of Olga's maids. The one that wears a gray and white maid uniform and has red glasses. Her name is Alexis and please be as discreet as possible if my mother or if Olga's right hand Chloe happens to be around when you tell her to come." –Mark smiled as Larissa bowed and went off to get Alexis. Mark then looked at Olga and began to stroke her hair once more as he felt her grip beginning to tighten once more.

He didn't have to wait long as Alexis entered the room a few minutes later carrying freshly folded, clean clothes for Olga to wear. She took a brief glimpse at her queen and the knight before moving to the opposite side of the bed and placing the clothes on the night table on Olga's side and bowing. Mark looked on in confusion as Alexis turned around and started to make her way over to the dresser that Larissa had placed Mark's clothes for the day on.

"Alexis what are you doing?!" –Mark asked in a tone that was loud enough so that Alexis could hear but not enough to wake the sleeping Olga.

"I am helping you and Lady Olga begin the day by bringing you her clothes and looking at yours for the day. These colors simply will not do." –Alexis grabbed the shirt and pants and took then back to the closet. She placed them on a hanger and pulled out a dark purple shirt and black pants. She examined it carefully before nodding and placing them on the dresser. The shirt and pants were ones Mark used for when there were important guests coming to the mansion but he allowed to be "relaxed" about it. The color of the shirt matched well with Olga's clothes.

"I didn't ask you to come here and help me pick out clothes I asked you here so you could get Olga out of here!" –Mark said trying not to blush as Olga tried to get closer to him and ended up pressing her breasts against him more.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." –Alexis replied in a monotone like voice.

"Why not?!" –Mark watched as Alexis raised her hand and held up one finger.

"Everyone gets one free save. You'll have to do something that proves to me you deserve the loyalty I have for Lady Olga for more of my services." –Alexis bowed once more and began to make her way to the door and leave. Mark was confused but he could understand that at least. Right when she was about to walkthrough the door's frame and out into the hall Mark suddenly called out to her.

"Wait!" –Mark watched Alexis stop dead in her tracks and look back at him. Mark looked at Olga's sleeping face and suddenly a question came to his mind.

"Yes?" –Alexis

"I was wondering if you…could tell me who…Regulus was?" –Mark saw Alexis' eyes shoot wide open at the question for a second before returning to normal. Alexis quickly turned around and stepped out into the hallway in a hurry.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that story Sir Levantain. Now then if you'll excuse me I must go continue monitoring Lady Chloe in case she wakes up. I will have one of the others inform your mother you two will be down momentarily. But please take your time." –Alexis quickly closed the door and ran off, the sound of her heeled shoes echoing throughout the hallway. Once again it was only Mark and the sleeping Olga in the bedroom. Mark just absentmindedly stroked her hair as he tried to figure out what he was going to do but perhaps through cosmic joke or just poor timing Olga began to wake.

"Nnnh…Good morning." –Olga said to no one in particular, at least to her, and still seemed quite drowsy as she sat up and inadvertently ended up straddling Mark's chest. She began to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes and after a few moments saw that she was on top of Mark. She looked down at the blushing face of the young knight beneath her and realized that she was flashing him with her "girls".

Mark looked up at Olga, wondering what her next move would be. After last night's events he was wondering what "Olga" would he see right now. Would it be teasing Olga, mischievous Olga, Queen Olga, or and this was a long shot here would it be the Olga from last night? Mark wanted to get to know the "real" Olga and maybe find out who this Regulus was and what he/she had done to Olga that was so bad it moved her to tears.

Unfortunately for Mark however it would appear to be a combination of both teasing Olga and mischievous Olga going by the sly smirk creeping up on her face and the look in her eyes that screamed evil planning in progress.

"Oh my, Sir Mark you really are an animal, now aren't you~? To think you'd get me in your bed already~! I can't even remember a thing from last night~!" –Olga spoke in a very exaggerated tone as she made her body move about and thus have her breasts swing around in front of Mark's face.

"You know as well as I do we did not sleep together in that way last night!" –Mark knew that it was an obvious ploy but with Olga's "girls" swaying back and forth in front of him he couldn't help but yell out in embarrassment.

"We didn't...Well then we'll have to fix that a bit, shall we?" –Olga began to lean in closer and closer to the young knight while placing her hands on his shoulders almost making it look like she was pinning him to the bed.

"Olga wha-what are you doing?!" –Mark

"Just bonding with a new ally. After all, as of yesterday we are officially allies and as allies it's important we build a certain level of trust." –Olga said huskily end enjoying every second of seeing Mark's face turning darker and darker shades of red. She then sat back and straddled his waist only to feel something…hard.

"What's this? I didn't know you sleep with a weapon in your bed Mark." –Olga said with an all too knowing voice. Of course, while she was doing a good job of teasing Mark she herself was doing her best to keep her emotions suppressed enough to keep even the tiniest bit of blush showing up on her face. Before anything else could be said the door to Mark's room burst open.

"What the blazes are you doing to my son you harpy?!" –Claudia was furious as she looked at the situation she had walked into. There on her son's bed was Olga, stark naked and sitting on top of him like he was a horse. She had grown worried that something had happened to her son since he would have normally been down stairs already eating breakfast at around 8:30. She had initially chalked it up as him resting a little longer due to the fatigue that he had no doubt accumulated from coming back from the frontier but then she spotted Larissa speaking with who she assumed was the head of Olga's maids.

She assumed that it was only to establish what they would be doing here while they were here but then one of Olga's other maids came over and informed her that both Olga and Mark would be down in an hour. That immediately set off an alarm in Claudia's head that also triggered her mother senses which told her to come check up on her son. Which brought her to the scene before her as Olga only smiled and brought Mark into a sitting position before grabbing his head and pulling it into the cleavage of her breasts.

"What am I doing? It should be obvious that Mark and I are getting to know one another through skinship." –Olga

"Mother wait I can explain this!" –Mark quickly tried to defuse the situation before the situation escalated into a battle that could very well destroy the mansion. Even without her sword and armor Claudia was one of the seven shield princesses for a reason.

"You don't have to explain anything Mark I can see perfectly well what is going on here and you, YOU DARE CALL THIS BLATANT SEDUCTION BEFORE ME SKINSHIP!" –Claudia was about precious moments from running over and tackling Olga off of her son and ripping her hair out with her bare hands when a large ball of mana shot out from behind her and towards Olga. Olga quickly moved raised her left arm and caught the projectile and had it float in her hand, all the while frowning as she saw who fired it walk in.

"Oh my oh my, I am so sorry about that but when I heard the commotion I came as quickly as possible thinking it was another assassination attempt." –Celestine walked wrapped up in a white blanket and her arm still out stretched. She then saw the position that Olga was keeping Mark in and smiled but something about the smile she had on her face made filled the air in the room with unexpected tension.

"My that is quite the unique morning greeting Olga but I don't think Sir Levantain is very comfortable like that so why don't you release him." –Celestine's words sounded kind but Olga was no fool and narrowed her eyes knowing full well that she was ordering it rather than asking. Claudia could hear it too and was greatly confused by the reincarnated goddess' actions as she had never once done anything like this. Mark on the other hand could've sworn that he saw electricity clashing between the two Elves.

The tension in the air continued to grow to dangerous levels as Olga continued to hold Mark in her free arm. A silent battle was taking place and all it needed was a trigger to turn it into a war once more. Fortunately, however two people arrived and quickly disarmed the situation.

"Lady Olga, Lady Chloe is starting to stir it will not be long before she awakens completely." –Alexis bowed while remaining outside in the hallway.

"Lady Lucullus, Lady Levantain, Ladies Alicia and Prim are about to leave I believe it would be best to bid them farewell right away." –Larissa said as she looked into the room and saw that the clothes she had picked out for Mark had been switched out with his formal/casual clothes. She bowed and discreetly shifted her eye to the Dark Elf maid who likewise was also eyeing her from the corner of her eye. Mark could've sworn he saw a clash of electricity from the two maids as well.

Olga, rather reluctantly, released her hold on Mark and got off the bed and quickly got dressed in the clothes Alexis had left lying on the night table; a bright purple dress all though it showed much of her belly down the center and the skirt stopped at her knees. She tied her hair in a high pony tail and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and gave herself a quick appraisal.

"Well then I suppose I'll head down first. Oh, yes before I forget this is yours." –Olga fired the mana ball that she had been holding the entire time back at Celestine who caught with her arm and shrank it down to the size of a tiny ball before it disappeared.

"Oh and this is yours Mark." –Olga formed a small ball of mana at the tip of her index finger, pressed it against her lips and fired the now lip shaped mana construct at Mark much like she had done the night before. She left right before Claudia could even begin to get over the shock of what she had done.

Rather than pursue Olga she rushed over to her son and started to examine him from head to toe for any injuries or abnormalities.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you? How many fingers am I holding up? Larissa get the medical kit!" –Claudia asked while holding up five fingers.

"I'm fine, no she didn't hurt me, five fingers, and you don't need to get the medical kit Larissa I am fine." –Mark tried as best as he could to calm his mother. It was then that Celestine stepped forward, leaned in as close to him as possible, and looked directly into his eyes. They remained like that for a minute before Celestine smiled and started to pat his head.

"He is fine Claudia. Now then why don't you go and bid farewell to Prim and Alicia for us both I will stay here as there is something I need Sir Mark's help with." –Celestine watched as Claudia nodded, bowed, and then left with Larissa following right behind her. She returned her attention to Mark who had gone to get dressed with the clothes that were on the dresser. He quickly made himself as presentable as possible and bowed down to Celestine.

"Now then what can I help you with Lady Celes-"–Before Mark could finish Celestine appeared in front of him and flicked his forehead.

"Remember Mark? We agreed to be less formal with each other with each other when it's just us." –Celestine

"Ah, yes I remember…sorry. What can I do for you Ce-Celestine?" –Mark saw Celestine fidget a little underneath the blanket before speaking.

"You see because of the rush to get here due to the commotion I have forgotten where it was I was sleeping and as such I've left my robe in my room and I am currently…" –Celestine blushed red as her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. Mark didn't need much to guess that right now, underneath that blanket was a sight men of all backgrounds and minds filled with lustful thoughts would kill for.

"Well I don't know where you were sleeping but I can help you find the room." –Mark offered while trying to keep the building blush on his face from getting any darker.

"N-no. I can ask another to fetch them but I was wondering if you could perhaps allow me to borrow some of your clothes in the meantime." –Celestine asked while fidgeting in a way much like a child asking their parent for something.

"Would that be alright?! I mean my clothes aren't anywhere near worthy for you to wear. Ow." –Mark received another flick to his forehead after accidently getting to formal for with his speech for Celestine's taste.

"I-It's fine! It will only be temporary so please hand me something!" –Celestine was far too embarrassed to stay calm given that she was standing in front of the son of someone who she considered to be her best friend among the Shield Princesses with only a blanket covering her. Mark then turned around and opened his closet and pulled out the clothes that Larissa initially took out for him to wear and handed them to Celestine who gratefully took them. He stood there with his back to Celestine to give her some privacy.

"You can look now." –Celestine's voice was the signal for Mark to turn around and when he did he was absolutely stunned. There she was standing there in his clothes and even then, she looked absolutely breathtaking. The only problem was that the shirt was a little small around the chest area for Celestine and as such she couldn't button it up fully so whether she liked it or not she was showing Mark her marvelous cleavage. Celestine noticed how focus Mark was on her and took his arm and began to lead him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Please don't stare it's embarrassing. I already know that everyone else is going to but not you too okay." –Celestine muttered in a low voice so that only she and Mark could hear. They walked by numerous servants who immediately stopped what they were doing out of shock that the goddess incarnate was wearing their young lord's clothes.

When they arrived down stairs for breakfast it was only Claudia and Klaus who were there in the dining room as the other Shield Princesses had left in the early morning. Still that did not change the looks of shock and awe they had on their faces as they saw them walk in. Olga showed up moments later with Chloe in tow and was equally if not more so shocked than anyone else in the room. Truly for Mark this was an interesting start to what was essentially the first day of a new war.


	14. Chapter 14 A Tour of Rad

Sorry for the long delay I've been in Spain working on this house my family recently got so it's been crazy I honestly meant to post this sooner. On an unrelated note I am so happy about "Rising of the Shield Hero" finally getting an anime adaptation and if it came out at the same time as "Death Marching to the Parallel World Whapsody" it would be perfect. Also, can I get some reviews please guys. I need the feedback otherwise how the hell am I going to know where to improve on it otherwise every time I see someone add this story to their favorite or following list it feels like people are content with it like that and I lose motivation.

Kuroinu Chapter 12: A Tour of Rad

Breakfast had been an interesting experience for everyone with Mark somehow ending up sitting between Olga and Celestine. Olga seemed quite angry as she spent most of the time muttering under her breath, about what Mark couldn't here to well but she seemed to be cursing herself to some extent for not coming up with some sort of idea.

Mark had looked over to his parents and saw that his father was giving him a thumb's up for some reason as his mother kept a careful eye on him as she drank her morning tea. Not that he could blame her as he was technically sitting between the two of the most dangerous women in all of Austia.

"Thank you for everything Claudia it's been a pleasure as always. Sir Mark please be careful from now on, the enemy knows us quite well and will certainly try to strike us where we live in the future and thank you for lending me your clothes I will make sure they are properly cleaned before they are returned." –Celestine was voicing her thanks to her sister in arms for her hospitality as well as the young knight for letting her borrow his clothes which she was still wearing. After breakfast was finished a maid had brought down her robe but she insisted on wearing Mark's clothes saying that they were quite comfortable.

"It is always an honor to have you Lady Celestine." –Claudia bowed with her right arm over her heart. Despite the rather "chaotic" way the morning had begun she was in a good mood, especially since Mark appeared to be completely alright and didn't appear to have been by Olga charmed in any sort of way.

Kaguya and Maia had left in the early morning, Luu Luu tried to sneak into Mark's room earlier but was caught and lectured by Larissa who had been taking an early morning walk around the mansion to determine what needed to be done today, and Alicia and Prim had just left. It was good that none of them had been around to see Olga straddling her son in his bed. The only one left now was Celestine. It was Claudia, Mark, and Olga who were seeing her off just outside the mansion as Klaus had said his goodbye and left as soon as he had finished eating.

"You are welcome here anytime Lady Celestine and I'll definitely keep an eye out for anything unusual in the future. As for the clothes, it may be a bit forward of me to say this but it's alright if you wish to hang on to them for a while." –Mark tried to keep his attention fixed on Celestine's face as he spoke to the High Elf. The clothes were a bit baggy on her but her bust looked like it was ready to burst out from the shirt at a moment's notice. To Mark, Celestine returning his clothes was a small matter and it wasn't like he would need the clothes to be returned right away. Celestine had a small, almost too faint to notice, blush on her face upon hearing Mark say it was okay for her to keep his shirt and pants and nodded before turning to Olga.

"Olga please don't cause too much trouble for Claudia and Sir Mark while you are here. We are still early in the stages of our alliance and should something of great negative significance happen it will greatly hamper our ability to work together against Vault and the Black Dogs." –Celestine

"Yes, yes I know. I'll make sure not to stir up **too** much trouble while I'm here. Just get going already." –Olga was all too annoyed with Celestine and seeing her **still** wearing Mark's clothes. Celestine raised her arms above her and in a flash of light she was gone. Olga immediately threw her arms around Mark's neck and placed her chin on top of his head.

"Well now that she's gone, why don't you we pick up where we left off this morning? Or perhaps you can take me on that tour that you promised me back at the fortress?" –Olga smiled when Mark immediately got out of her hold on him and turned around to face her, a very noticeable blush on his face. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to enjoy it for long as a blade of white light appeared next to her throat. Olga's eyes followed the edge of the sword to its source and wasn't at all surprised to see that it was coming from Claudia.

Claudia's skill with magic wasn't on the same level of advanced magic users but she had spent a great deal of time learning to gather mana and use it form a weapon. The "blade" in her hand wouldn't physically hurt Olga but it would disrupt the mana flow in her body and cause it to leak out from the spot it made contact thus draining her of her energy. It was a weapon made specifically for defeating magic users but it could be used against others as well.

"No, you will be joining me as we discuss everything you know about the Outlands and whatever else you were creating in that hell hole you called a fortress. I need to know what to prepare Rad for when those dogs come." –Claudia was still wary of the former Black Queen, especially in her all too apparent interest in her son. The stunt she pulled this morning in his bed and the "kiss" she fired at him made it all too obvious. Just what was Olga's goal?

"If you want me to provide appropriate countermeasures then I need to know about this fortress' defenses and its layout." –Olga

"Then I'll arrange for-" –Claudia

"It's Mark or it's no one else and I can just give you whatever knowledge I want." –Olga knew that Claudia was about to try and have someone else show her around but there was no way she would allow some stranger near her. The two women stood there glaring at each other, neither of them willing to budge on their respective demands. Claudia was about to make a move when Mark got between them.

"Mother since Olga will be working with us from now on I don't have any problems with showing her around the fortress. It's not as though I have any important plans right now and I did sort of promise her back at the Black Fortress that I'd take her on a tour." –Mark watched as his mother looked him in the eyes before shifting them over to Olga who was behind him. A few tense moments passed before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and, allowed the sword to dissipate back into mana.

"Very well. If you did indeed make a promise to her about a tour then I have no problems with you honoring it." –Claudia

"Excellent then I shall return momentarily. A woman needs to look her best when she goes out after all." –Olga turned around and went back into the mansion as Alexis and another one of the Dark Elf maids followed behind leaving just Mark and Claudia outside. The two then turned to each other.

"I doubt I have to say what you need to do while you are out correct?" –Claudia

"Keep an eye on Olga, watch out for any possible sleeper cell soldiers from the Black dogs, always negotiate if it's an option, and most important of all **KEEP an eye on Olga** , correct mother?" –Mark watched as his mother nodded at each of the things he listed off before smiling at him.

"Excellent but you can hardly go out without any money. Larissa bring a small bag of silver coins for Mark." –Claudia called out. A few moments later Larissa came out with a small bag of coins which she handed to Mark who opened the bag to count up its contents. In it he saw 10 silver coins and 50 bronze coins; Coins were divided up between copper, silver, gold, and platinum with 100 of one tier equaling one of the next tier up until platinum. He would essentially be walking around with 1,050 bronze coins on him. Mark closed the bag and put it into his right pocket with good timing as the Alexis returned but the person she was walking behind was a complete stranger.

She had flawless pale white skin making her appear to have an almost ethereal air about her. She had long azure blue hair tied up in a pony tail that went down to the middle of her thighs and her purple eyes shined like amethysts. Her figure could easily compete with that of Claudia, Maia or perhaps even-

"Oh my, is my appearance really that amazing Mark? You almost look like a puppy with the cute way that you are staring at me. Hehehe." –Olga's voice came from the beauty before the group. She was dressed in a surprisingly conservative sunflower print sundress that went as far as her knees. Mark was completely at a loss for words. How did Olga manage to change her appearance so drastically and in such a short amount of time? His answer came to him moments later, as his eyes wandered her form he noticed a red triangular shaped jewel pendant around Olga's neck.

"Olga that pendant-" –Mark

"Oh you noticed it already? Indeed, this is a glamour charm. As long as I am wearing this pendant everyone shall see me as you see me right now. Believe it or not this charm in particular has actually helped me survive numerous times in the past." –Olga raised her hand and grabbed the pendant, showing it off to the group.

Mark then walked forward and offered his arm to Olga who quickly wrapped her arms around it making it look as though the two had been long time lovers… a sight that made Claudia want to start looking into marriage offers for her son again. She had started ignoring them after Mark had made it clear to her that all the girls he had met at the marriage interviews were more interested in the Levantain name than him but seeing the woman who had more or less started this madness so close with her son well she was definitely going to take an extremely careful look at those possible suitors. Claudia watched as Mark and Olga walked down the walkway that went off the estate and into the city towards the marketplace.

"I don't trust that "woman" Larissa." –Claudia turned to the veteran maid of the household who was also watching the two go off into the market.

"I have noticed Lady Claudia. But I am certain that the Young Lord is more than capable of keeping her in check for however long she will be here." –Larissa

"Still just in case I want you to do something. Summon **that** person and tell her that I have a job for her." –Claudia was a firm believer in keeping one's friends close and their enemies closer but as a bit of insurance she always had one person on call to look into them and discover their motives whenever she herself could not and to find out what the former Black Queen was really after by getting so close to her son she was more than happy to bring that person in.

"Yes, Lady Levantain." –Larissa bowed, turned around, and went into the mansion, quickly navigating her way through the mansion until she arrived at Claudia's study. She opened the door and walked over to Claudia's desk and firmly placed her hand on it, a light briefly shined underneath it and the floor next to it opened up. Coming from the hole was a pedestal and placed on top of it was a magic device similar to what Mark had used to summon her earlier only this one was connected to a small crystal ball. Larissa began to press several buttons on the device and the ball lit up. The ball revealed a dark location, one where the details of it were difficult to see but in that place, one could see a dark silhouette of a person.

"My Lady has a job for you. When is the soonest you can be in Rad?" –Larissa watched as the silhouette appeared to turn to her revealing a pair of eyes, one blue and the other green.

"Much sooner than you think." –The figure said in a tone that sounded happy to be of use to its favorite client.

The market place was a lively hub of activity this morning with people opening their shops or stalls, laughter and the scent of food stalls preparing meals for those who had not eaten yet was in the air, and the clanging of metal from patrolling guards could be faintly heard.

"Well now this certainly is a lively scene. You'd think with the announcement of the Black Dogs rebelling and my forging an alliance with the other Shield Princesses that the people here would be more…worried?" –Olga walked with Mark through the market place making mental notes of everything while making sure she didn't let go of her escort's arm.

"I'm sure that in some corner of their minds they are a bit concerned but they most likely believe that it will be a cold day in the underworld's fiery pits before Rad falls." –Mark said as he kept scanning the crowd, making sure that there was no one following the both of them in the shadows.

"Even the mightiest dragon can be defeated by an ant if it's reverse scale is weak enough hence why we are going around to make sure that the "dragon" known as Rad will be ready for whatever those insects unleash." –Olga had lived for a thousand years and had seen many conflicts in that time. She knew that time, planning, and information could make all the difference in a war against a superior force in this case however the superior force were the Shield Princesses.

"True but-" –Mark couldn't finish his sentence as he heard a voice calling out to him over the roar of the market's crowd.

"HEY! Mark! Where have you been man?" –Turning around Mark and Olga saw a teenager who was either Mark's age if not slightly older, waving at them. He had messy but bright orange hair and blue eyes. He wore green leather armor, a cloak, and one could see several throwing knives were tied to the side of his pants. Mark smiled and began to wave back at the youth.

"Robin! It's been a while!" –Mark and Olga began to make their way to the now named Robin.

"Dude. It's good to see ya. I heard you finally got knighted and went off to- " –Robin stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the exotic-like beauty next to his friend. He knew that Mark's luck with women was less than stellar but here he was with a woman who's beauty could instantly make even the most beautiful noble woman look like a second class harlot.

"Mark? Who's your friend?" –Robin said his eyes examining the woman from head to toe. He was so focused on her that he didn't even notice the look of panic on Mark's face. He didn't think to come up with a cover name for Olga before leaving the mansion and now as a result he had to come up with something now. The problem with that was if he chose a name that Olga didn't like then it could have a negative impact on their current relationship. Right as he was about to introduce her though Olga took the initiative.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Robin. I am Olivier." –Olga, now known as Olivier, smiled as she looked at how mesmerized Robin was before taking a look at Mark from the corner of her eye and seeing him sigh with relief. If she had to say which reaction she liked most well she would have to say it was Mark by a landslide especially since she found his panicked state a moment ago to be downright adorable.

"Well then Ms. Olivier may I borrow my **very good** friend Mark here for a moment?" –Robin quickly wrapped his arm around and dragged him a short distance away before he could get "Olivier's" response.

"DUDE! What the actual hell?! Where did you find a beauty like that?! Are you banging that?" –Robin couldn't hide his surprise at all.

"Would you keep it down please and no I am not "banging" her. Olivier is an important guest that is currently staying with me and my family and I am only showing her around Rad because I sort of promised her I would." –Mark couldn't deny however that the thought of he and Olga together had crossed his mind several times but right now it was more important to keep things as they were.

"Hey in the, unlikely event you try to take a shot at her and fail do you think you can hook me up? You know, put in a good word for me?" –Robin

"I don't think you're her type Robin." –Mark said taking a quick look at Olga who was looking at a food stall that was roasting some skewered meats. Olga had made it clear that she had no problem with men looking at her but for whatever reason she only ever touched Mark. Something she made quite apparent since arriving yesterday.

"Really? Damn it all. Well I guess it can't be helped then. Dude I wish all the luck in the world in trying to hook up with her." –Robin turned around and ran off before Mark could respond. Simply doing a lazy waving of his hand back to him before disappearing in the crowd.

Mark simply sighed and turned around and saw a large crowd of men standing around the food stand that Olga was standing in front of. Many of them were offering to buy her some of the meat skewers she was looking at while others claimed to be artists and were asking her if she would model for them but she appeared to be so focused on the skewers that she didn't respond. Mark began to make his way through the crowd, gently pushing aside people, until he finally reached the small space that Olga was in.

"Sorry for the wait Olivier. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." –Mark's voice shocked the crowd as it finally got a reaction of the mysterious beauty who turned and looked at the youth.

"No, not at all. Could we perhaps get a few of these to go? Breakfast didn't quite fill me as much as I had expected so I am still a bit peckish." –Olga still paid no attention to the obvious crowd around her even as their voices escalated with offers.

"I don't see any trouble in getting something. Excuse me sir could my companion and I get a bag of these skewers to go? –Mark pulled out the bag that Larissa had given him earlier.

"Thirty bronze coins. But given that you're Lady Levantain's son then-"–The Merchant was about to off Mark a discount when Mark cut him off.

"No, you worked too hard on these to give these to me at a lower price. Here you go sir." –While Mark was taught to negotiate if possible he disliked being given things for free or at a lower price because of his status. The Merchant shrugged his shoulders and took the money before grabbing 8 skewers off the grill and putting them into a paper bag which he handed to Mark. Olga wrapped her arms around Mark's once more and the two began to make their way through the crowd. Many tried to follow then but were cutoff when guards appeared, forcing them to give up their pursuit.

* * *

"Hahaha, did you see those idiots back there? They honestly thought that buying me a few meat skewers would convince me to go with them. Ha, I wouldn't even waste the amount of brain cells needed for me to even consider telling them the time of day on them." –Olga laughed as she reached into the bag and took one of the skewers and began to eat.

"Still though we're fortunate those patrolling guards came by when they did otherwise they'd still be following us right about now." –Mark pulled out one of the other skewers and began to take some bites out of it as well.

"Yes, I suppose that was a very "fortunate" occurrence. Now then from what I've seen so far and what I recall from yesterday this fortress is built so that the army and local adventurers are the first responders in the unlikely event that the fortress's main gate or its walls were to fall correct?" –Olga recalled how she saw numerous protective enchantments on the walls of Rad as they rode in yesterday.

"Indeed, and as soon as that were to happen it would trigger a city-wide alarm." –Mark

"So, then that would mean the only way they could hope to take down Rad would be from within? I'll have to make a note of all the creatures that could possibly get through the fortress's enchantments as well as the countermeasures that can prevent them from doing so." –Olga's mind had already begun to shift into analytical mode as she thought about the creatures that could infiltrate Rad.

The Shadow Ghoul from yesterday was certainly one thing to keep an eye out for now on but there were indeed other creatures. Once such species were Tigerants; a type of demon beast with the appearance of a tiger that possessed a tough exoskeleton and six legs. They were a species of insects that would, under normal circumstances, reside in the mountains in the outlands and could burrow through the ground and rock with ease. They were useful in making the underground passage way that Olga and the others had used to escape the Black Fortress so it stood to reason that the Black Dogs could use them to make tunnels underneath the walls. They would need to create some type of seismic device capable of keeping them away.

Another creature that would be problematic for Rad were Scaltures or Scatter Vultures. These demon beasts had two heads and were as tall as a man riding a horse. Upon death, these beasts would explode but their remains would quickly form into newborn Scaltures that were as tall as a large dog on its hind legs once they hit the ground and they newborns would swarm their prey. Olga saw numerous magical circles on the walls that created a barrier that would keep them out while they were alive but knew that it wouldn't stop the remains from falling, she'd have to modify the circles to either erase the remains or catch them before they hit the ground and put them in a place to be erased completely.

As Olga's mind was continuing to come up with more and more creatures that the Black Dogs would certainly be trying to tame Mark couldn't help but stare at her face. It was a look his mother had adopted many times whenever she started to think about a great many things at the same time. Given how "intimate" she had been recently it was easy to forget that the brilliant mind of a ruler laid underneath the beauty next to him.

Mark said nothing as they walked, so as not to disturb Olga's train of thought, but it was quite surprising how many times he had to move Olga out of the way of an incoming person by moving left or right, forward and back, without her so much as saying a word. While he was the one to suggest the alliance, he wasn't so sure it would work so he couldn't help but smile as he saw that Olga taking this so seriously.

"Hey it's Mark! C'mon guys!" –Another voice called out as Mark and Olga walked causing them to stop and Olga to snap out of her trance. When they turned around they saw a group of 4 children running towards them.

"Well would you look at that. Looks like the gang is all here." –Mark smiled seeing the kids running to him. They were a group of children he had gotten acquainted with by walking around Rad a few times called Lycan, Ganessa, Nagi, and Edward.

Lycan was a Wolf-type Demi-human boy with a large thick tail and black wolf ears that went with his hair and was the de-facto leader of the small group. Ganessa was a human girl with Strawberry Blonde hair tied up in pig tails and was the most open minded six-year-old one could ever meet. Nagi was a Demi-human girl but unlike Lycan she was a Snake-type as such her eyes were like a serpent's and her skin shined in the sun light due to her scaled-skin. She was the tallest of the group despite being the same age as the rest of the group. Finally, Edward was a dwarf boy that was studying to be an alchemist and while he was the shortest of the group he certainly gave it his all. While Dwarves were known for their skills as blacksmiths and crafters there weren't many that followed the path of alchemy but Mark was certain that he'd make it one day. Mark crouched down to eye level with the kids.

"Hey, it's been a while and you've all grown so much. You guys haven't been causing too much trouble now have you?" –Mark smiled as the kids replied no in unison. They were kids from the fortress' orphanage that his mother would donate to every month. He became acquainted with them when he went to visit the orphanage one day to make sure that it was in a good condition, which it was.

Mark had spotted the group playing in front of the building and even joined them in their game as he waited to meet with the headmaster of the orphanage. Since then he always checked in on them.

"Big bro! Where have you been? Were you fighting bad guys again?" –Lycan

"Who's that pretty lady? Is she your girlfriend?" –Ganessa looked over at the beautiful woman Mark had been walking with before they stopped him with stars in his eyes.

"Did you get meat skewers? Can I get some, pleeease?" –Nagi was more of a meat lover then Lycan was even though he was a Wolf Demi-human as such she would always ask for some meat whenever Mark was around, that didn't mean she only ate meat.

"You got to tell us what happened!" –Edward began to rummage around in his pants and pulled out a small pencil and book that he used when he needed to write down something important right away.

"Hang on, hang on. Here I'll answer in order; I had to go an important mission after I came back the other day, That's Olivier and she's not my girlfriend, yes you can have some Nagi, and believe me I'm going too. That is if it's alright with you Olivier? I did promise to show you around." –Mark looked over his shoulder at Olga, it was rude to just suddenly take time out of a previously agreed upon engagement after all.

"It's fine. In fact, I could do with a break." –Olga smiled as she walked over to the group. Like that the group listened to Mark give his account of the past two weeks. Naturally there was a lot he glossed over so as not to frighten the children too badly but they didn't seem to notice it.

Afterwards they ended up playing games with the children. Mark was mainly playing with Lycan, Nagi, and Edward while Olga sat off to the side and was talking with Ganessa as she helped her do her hair, all the while she smiled at the little girl's pure spirit. Mark was amazed with how well Olga was with children, if anyone else were to see it then they would surely be hard pressed to believe that the woman doing the young girl's hair was a terrible tyrant not too long ago. Before they had realized it was nearly sun set.

"Well guys, it's late. You better get back now." –Mark watched as the group groaned before Lycan's face lit up like it remembered something important.

"Oh yeah! Big bro you met that Olga lady, right? What was she like? I bet she was ugly with warts on her face! Bad guys usually have'em." –Lycan shouted out loud.

"She probably smelled a lot like blood too. I probably would've thrown up if she were anywhere near me. Bad guys are the worst." –Edward pinched his nose shut and exaggeratedly waved his hand.

"Hey, guys that's not nice and Olga isn't a "bad guy"." –Mark

"But everyone says she did all those bad things, right? That means she's a bad guy, right?" –Nagi was chewing on the last of the skewers as she spoke. Mark made a complicated face before he looked over at Olga. She was chatting away with Ganessa but he was sure that she was listening in on this conversation as well. Mark decided to speak his true thoughts even at the risk of Olga using it against him at some point.

"A wise man once said; "Every villain is the hero of his/her own story." When I hear this quote I always think of the person it applies to. At some point in time that person was just like us; they were happy, free spirited, and loved but at some point, in their life something happened to then that changed their lives and from that point forward they started to walk the path that they did.

I believe Olga wasn't always a bad person, that there was a time in her life where she probably lived a peaceful life and could have become a famous hero or magician but some event happened to her that changed all that. I won't force her to tell me what it is though, something like is something that should only be spoken of with someone that person knows will be willing to hear their story out. That's why until I hear Olga's story as well as the reasons why she did what she did I will continue to believe that she is a good person." –Mark spoke with a firm tone and looked into the eyes of the children as he did so and the look in their eyes when he finished told him that they understood what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry." –Edward

"Me too. I swear from now on to always hear people out before saying if they are bad or good." –Lycan said with conviction in his voice. He always looked up to Mark not only as a role model but also as a sort of older brother-figure so whenever Mark spoke like this he always took his words to heart.

"Well said Lycan." –Olga spoke as she stood up and walked over to Mark and the rest of the kids with Ganessa in tow. Olga and Mark said goodbye to the kids as the raced back to the orphanage to wash up before dinner. Once they were out of sight Olga turned her head and smirked.

"So, I'm not a "bad guy", eh? That was quite the lie you told them." –Olga said to Mark as he continued to look in the direction the children left.

"It wasn't a lie, I meant every word of it. I know you may not believe me but I know that you are a good person Olga, I can tell from the way you're trying to make this work as well our conversations during our time at the Black Fort as well as our time on the road together. I know something must have happened to you in the past that caused you to go down the path that you did and whenever you are ready to talk about it I'll be ready." –Mark finally turned his head to face Olga and to his surprise he saw her eyes were mildly open from shock and a faint blush visible on her face.

He knew something had to have happened and that this Regulus person that she spoke of when they were in bed earlier was the source but like Mark had said earlier he wouldn't force it and was more than happy to wait until Olga was ready to talk about it. He took the initiative and took Olga's arm in his.

"Come there is one last place I wish to show you before the sunsets." –Mark lead Olga to one of the fortress's towers on the wall and the entire time she remained quiet and looked solely at him as if in a daze.

* * *

After going up the tower's spiral staircase for what felt like forever the knight and the Dark Elf arrived the top of the tower. The sun could still be seen setting over the mountains that made up the region.

"I like to come up here and think sometimes, other times to get away for a bit and relax or just see how beautiful the sunset is. If you ever need to do the same you're more than welcome to come here." –Mark watched as Olga silently walked over to the ledge and look out at the setting sun that appeared to be mere moments from setting.

Olga reached behind her neck and undid the hook of the glamour charm necklace. Olga's "skin" and "hair" quickly began to crack apart like glass and right when the cracks had spread to all over her body the wind blew. From Mark's perspective, it looked almost as if Olga had broken out of a shell and the wind was blowing away the shards. There were several shining trails of sparks left over from the illusion coming off her body as she raised her arm to her face to move some of the hair that had gotten in the way.

The scene was something straight out of a fairy tale to Mark, as he continued to look at Olga his heart began to warm up and beat much harder than he had ever felt it before. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the young Levantain. It reminded him of the night before when Olga stole that kiss from him in the mansion's training room. He looked down at his chest and found his right hand had moved without him noticing and was now resting over his heart.

'Is it possible… that I really have fallen in love with Olga?" –Mark looked up at Olga right as the sun fell behind the mountains. Olga turned around with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for today. It truly was a splendid date, I hope that we can have more in the future. Now then let's return otherwise that mother of yours will have every guard in the city looking for us like bloodhounds or worse Chloe starts tearing through town as if it was entirely made of paper." –Olga walked over to Mark and right when she was a couple of steps away she took a large step forward and did something that completely surprised Mark and, if she were to be honest, herself to a lesser extent…she kissed him.

This was different from the kiss last night, it was a small chaste peck on the cheek but it's impact was grander than it by a landslide. Mark looked Olga in the eye as she teasingly smiled at him before walking over to the stairs as she raised a finger to her lips.

"Are you coming Mark?" –Olga asked as she stopped in front of the stairs.

"Y-Yes I'm coming." –Mark responded quickly catching up. He saw Olga was about to put her Glamour charm back on when he spoke up.

"Y-You know I don't mind walking around with the "terrible" Olga Discordia." –Mark

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to "destroy" your reputation because people began to question the company you keep." –Olga

"It's fine, in fact I feel better walking with someone I know rather than someone I don't know at all." –Mark looked as Olga smiled, knowing what he was implying with his words. Olga held the hand that held the charm out in front of her where a small dark portal appeared. Mark didn't even bother to question what she was doing as he watched Olga put her hand into it and pull it out with nothing in it and closed the portal to her pocket dimension.

"Are **you** ready?" –Mark parroted her question from earlier, offering his arm.

"Yes, let us return home" –Olga took his arm and the two began their long walk down the stairs.

This was a long chapter to right and it'll be a while before I write something this long again. Guys give me your criticism otherwise I don't feel motivated to write this. TTFN also;

`_´) WE NEED BACK UP WE ARE LOSING THE WAR AGAINST SCAMMERS

,︻╦╤─ -

_/﹋\\_█████ ]▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▃

I█████████████] Copy and paste to save THE WORLD

◥⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙◤DIE SCAMMERS

I'll copy and paste this to my profile if you want to use it someday.


	15. Chapter 15 Prelude to Trouble

Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for being patient with me. Sorry about the false update I just finally got around to fixing the chapters that I had to break into parts way back. I also came across a map a while back that shows which shield princess commands which fortress so I'll end up having to move some things. I hope you guys will continue to support me in the coming year .

Quick question, I have an idea for a plot device but it would mean turning this into a crossover. It wouldn't be anything unbelievable since the series I'd like to use is also a sort of set in fantasy world. Would you guys be okay with that? Can I get a ruling? Which series is it, well you guys will have to wait a while to find out.

I don't own Kuroinu or it's characters (except for OCs) in any way shape or form.

Kuroinu Chapter 13

It was late in the evening and Claudia was in her study, reading the notes from her meeting with Olga who had just left a few minutes ago with a lamp powered by light magic. Both Olga and Mark had both come home a little after night had fallen with Olga still clinging to Mark much like they had this morning however she was in a far more obvious better mood than when they left. While they were out and about Claudia carefully looked over the fortress' schematics and the forces under her control to see what could be improved upon in general after all there was no guarantee that Olga would actually cooperate but the meeting had been much more productive than she initially thought.

When Olga and she first sat down in her study to talk, Olga looked like a girl that had just entered the honeymoon stage of a relationship with her significant other but once Claudia started to "express" her displeasure with Olga's sudden shift in mood Olga eventually snapped out of it. Claudia had to admit that the information Olga had given her was far more useful than she had initially believed it would be and it helped point out some flaws in the fortress that Claudia was completely unaware of.

Claudia placed the notes to the side of her desk and sat back in her chair, pinching the ridge of her nose out of mental exhaustion. It couldn't be helped however, even though she was used to going days without sleep as she had spent a majority of her life as a knight fighting on the battlefield to go from one war into another without much respite and for one of her allies in this war to be none other than the very enemy that started the previous war it was amazing that she could contain her disdain for Olga enough to work.

Plus, there was Olga's odd attachment to her son to worry about as well. Olga had always been considered something of a full-on diva given how grand she had portrayed herself in the previous war. The woman's tactical prowess and magic ability would have possibly won her the war had Celestine not risen when she did but now here she was flirting with Claudia's son and based on the events from earlier this morning ready to seduce him at a moment's notice.

"Honestly what sort of nonsense is this?" –Claudia said to no one in particular before shifting the seat to face the desk once more only to find a paper on the desk that was not there earlier. Claudia picked up the paper and carefully looked over the contents before smiling and nodding.

"You've done well to collect all this information given when I summoned you. To think you would even get all the events up to the moment they left, if only all mercenaries had the level professionalism that you or Maia have. No one saw you correct, Elene?" –Claudia said as she shifter her gaze over to a corner of the room that was by the door covered in darkness.

Emerging from the darkness was a young woman in her early twenties dressed in black leather armor and armed with a short sword on her back and throwing knives strapped to her leg. She had white skin and short black hair which had two black cat ears sprouting from the top of her head. Her figure was small compared to most women but it was still attractive and her tail was wrapped around her waist making it look like belt if one did not see it too closely. Yet despite all that the most captivating thing about her was her feline like eyes, one was green and the other was blue. She was Claudia's greatest spy and source of information Elene.

"Obviously, I wouldn't be much of a spy if someone had seen me. Only you and a very small number of people know about me after all." –Elene walked forward and planted herself in a chair close to Claudia's desk.

"Given how quickly we found ourselves getting involved in another war one cannot be too careful. So, should I take it that this incident in the market place that you talked about here in your report with the guards was your doing then as well?" –Claudia

"Hey, when Larissa told me to keep an eye on your kid and the former dark elf "queen" I thought it be best if they had as little interference as possible. Although the thing with the kids was pretty cute, he's definitely your son Lady Claudia." –Elene tried to stifle a laugh as she leaned backed in the chair and recalled Mark's speech to the kids about villains as heroes.

"He has a good heart which is precisely why I want you to continue keeping a close eye on Olga. As much as it pains me to admit this his kindness can make him a bit naïve when it comes to women, doubly so with women like Olga. It'd be child's play for her to get my son wrapped around her finger. Naturally you will be compensated for your work and until something more important comes up that will be your only job." –Claudia opened a drawer on her side of the desk and pulled out a small bag which she placed in front of Elene. Elene sat up in her chair, took the bag, and gave it a good shake before opening it. She nodded once she confirmed her payment and got up.

"Well then since she's turned in for the evening I take it I have the rest of the night off?" –Elene smiled as Claudia nodded and quickly opened the window behind her before jumping out. Claudia watched as she flew through the grounds at fantastic speed and into the city before stretching her arms above her head and leaving the study for the night.

"You are sure you won't require anything today young lord?" –Larissa asked as she followed Mark out the front door.

"I will be fine Larissa. I still have plenty of money left over from yesterdays' outing. This is to help Olga learn as much as she can about the fortress in order to prepare it for when Vault and his men eventually attack." –Mark was once again taking Olga out as a follow up to yesterday's events. Thankfully she wasn't in his bed this time due to his mother having changed the lock on the door to his room yesterday and even had a few protective wards placed on it for good measure. Mark thought it was a bit unnecessary but then again, his mother was a very cautious woman when she felt something was going to happen.

As Mark and Larissa waited outside however they began to hear Chloe's voice come from inside. Mark could only sigh as he remembered how angry and noisy Chloe was when Olga and he returned home last night.

"But Lady Olga you must let me go with you! What if something happened to you yesterday!? That man would probably throw you to the crowd and run if you were exposed!" –Chloe closely followed behind Olga as she was walking down the stairs. Olga was once again wearing the glamour charm but this time she wore a light green dress with matching shoes.

"I spent the entire day with Mark yesterday and he had plenty of chances to betray me plus I walked back with him last night without my charm on and I was perfectly fine as well. No one approached us and the patrolling guards did an excellent job in keeping back anyone who even looked like they were going to try and attack me." –Olga

"But Lady Olga-" –Chloe

"Stay here Chloe and help Alexis and the other maids. That's final." –Olga made her way to the door, not even stopping to look at how Chloe had stopped on the final steps of the stairs. Chloe watched as Olga wrapped her arms around Mark's arm and began to quickly pull him away from the old maid and off the premises.

Her open hand slowly turned into a fist as she began to tremble in rage. It was because of him that Olga had been acting so strangely. Olga would always talk about him whenever he wasn't around during their trip to this blasted fortress and the way she always looked at him drove Chloe mad to no end. It was she that had always been by Olga's side, and it was because of her that she trained so hard and endured so much pain to be able to repay Olga for everything she did for her. But this man, this **human** man was starting to take Olga away from her.

"I'm sorry Lady Olga but there is no way I can follow that order." –Chloe quickly ran after them. Even if it caused trouble for her lady. If she saw him hurt so much as the smallest hair on Olga's body then she was going to give him a **very** intimate lesson as to whom Olga belonged to.

A/N sorry for the short chapter but I will get to work on the next chapter immediately and as you might have guessed next chapter will have some long-awaited conflict.


End file.
